


日蚀

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: 黑白盾x冬，为了方便区分，黑盾叫史提芬•罗杰斯，白盾叫史蒂夫•罗杰斯，同父异母设定，放飞文，【慎入】





	1. Chapter 1

大雪纷飞，机场的地面上蒙上了一层来不及去除的薄冰。这样恶劣的天气，一般飞机是不敢降落的。

但对于喝高了就无所畏惧的战斗民族来说，这只是个不太严重的小问题。

安东诺夫124型号大型运输机在西伯利亚某秘密机场如一只展开双翼的巨大雄鹰般徐徐降落，滑行一段距离后，稳稳停靠在了目标机位。

等候已久的高大男人大步流星向前走去，一旁举着黑色雨伞的手下一时没反应过来，于是一些细碎的雪花钻进了男人的金色发丝与脖颈中。

那男人停下，紧了紧自己昂贵的围脖。

“对不起对不起……”手下吓得面容比地上的雪还要惨白，他赶紧跟上，将伞重新挪到男人的头顶。

“埃里克……”男人面无表情地看着他，“没有下一次了，好吗？”

“谢谢……谢谢您的宽容……”名叫埃里克的手下一颗心狂乱跳动，手抖得几乎拿不稳雨伞。

但他当然不敢放弃那把有点沉重的雨伞，因为那几乎等于放弃了自己的命。

男人没有再说什么，继续向运输机走去。

很快，腆着大肚子的机长骂骂咧咧地和他性感的女副机长一同从机头的扶梯走了下来，紧接着，随着一阵巨大的噪音，机舱后盖缓缓打开。

“瓦西里·谢尔盖维奇！”雨伞下的金发男人表露出一副虚伪得过分的热情，大笑着冲机长走去。

说实话，这个表情有点不太适合他那张冷酷得几乎结冰的脸。

这一次，他的手下没有跟过去。

因为他知道，那是他的老板对那个乌克兰机长刻意的体贴与笼络。

果然，醉醺醺的机长与他拥抱，并行了传统贴面礼。

那股浓烈的伏特加味儿令男人微微皱眉，又瞬间恢复假笑。

“货，和人，都给你带来了。”瓦西里·谢尔盖维奇操着一口浓重俄语味道的英文指了指已经打开的后舱盖，“货在货舱里，人在机组生活舱，你自己去看吧。”

“多谢你，老兄！”男人重重拍了拍机长的肩膀，“帮了我大忙，以后我们多合作！”

“一定！”瓦西里·谢尔盖维奇笑眯眯地点点头，“谁会跟你们的美元过不去呢？”

男人回头，示意他的另一个手中拿着沉重箱子的手下过来。

瓦西里接过箱子掂了掂重量，满意地笑了笑。

“不打开看看？”

“不了，合作多次了，我怎么会不放心你呢，罗杰斯？”

“以后还有的是合作机会。”

“当然，当然。” 瓦西里·谢尔盖维奇同他最后握了握手，然后搂住他年轻美艳的副机长，“那么我们得走了，你看，我和安娜都累坏了，我们需要休息。”

“愿上帝保佑你的肾脏，瓦西里·谢尔盖维奇。”

被称作罗杰斯的男人没有目送机长走远，因为他的耐心正在逐渐离他而去。

为了这一天，他已经等了太久了。

他飞快绕到后机舱，向里看去。

几名机组专业的运输队员和他的另一些手下已经开始忙活了——他们开来拖车和小型吊车，正在帮他将那些不可言说的货物一件件从机场内卸出。

“人呢？”罗杰斯扫视了一圈后，彻底失去耐心，他急躁地抓住一个机组的小伙子问道。

“上面，最里面的床，拷着呢。”那小伙子知道他是谁，看起来对他有点畏惧，“他身手很好，不拷着不行。”

连谢谢都懒得说，罗杰斯脱下昂贵却碍事的大衣和围脖，随手丢在货舱中，然后顺着升降梯往生活舱攀爬。

“老板？”他的手下在下面疑惑又胆小地叫了一声。

罗杰斯停了下来。

“告诉所有人，谁也不准上去。”他命令道，“我要亲自审问他。”

安-124运输机非常大，机舱分为三层，最上面是驾驶舱，只有负责开飞机的机长和副机长在最上面活动；最下面也是最大的舱位是货舱区，一旦起飞，这里就会失去温度和空气，因此无法运输任何‘活物’；而从货舱区可以通过升降梯进入生活舱，这里区域狭长却应有尽有，包含洗手间、厨房、会议室和集体卧室。

合作过太多次了，罗杰斯对这种型号的飞机已经非常熟悉了，他轻车熟路地直奔集体卧室。

在那里，有并排的一列上下铺。

穿过仍然亮着昏暗灯光的会议室，罗杰斯掀开把卧室与会议室隔开的布质门帘。

显然，里面的人听到了动静，他扭曲挣扎起来。

“别着急，小宝贝儿。”罗杰斯不由得冷笑一声，“怎么，难道你后悔了吗？”

里面的人挣扎得更厉害了，罗杰斯分明听到了手铐与床杆摩擦的声音。

“早知今日，你就不该来当这个卧底，不是吗？”

罗杰斯一边说着，一边反而放缓了脚步。

刚才，还没进入这个只有他和“叛徒”所在的空间之前，他明明还急躁得要命。

但一想到那个“叛徒”就近在眼前了，他却反而淡定了下来。

“如何折磨他呢？”他心想，“首先我就该放慢脚步，让他对被审判的恐惧无限延长。”

这招似乎格外有效，那名“叛徒”挣扎了一会儿，像是放弃了一样，逐渐没了动静，只能听到他粗重、紧张的呼吸声。

“别紧张，也许我不会亲手杀你。”罗杰斯已经走到了最里面那张床的床头。

那张床同样拉着帘子，却是半透明的，隐约可以看到里面蜷缩着一个双手高举过头顶的人影。

“如果你告诉我是洛杉矶的哪位多管闲事的警官派你来的，或许我只会把你剥光衣服丢到西伯利亚的雪原上，生死由天命。”

话音一落，他粗暴地一把扯开帘子。

帘子中的人被他吓了一跳，一边剧烈喘息，一边瞪大眼睛仰头看向站在床头的罗杰斯。

借着昏暗的光线看清罗杰斯的模样后，那个人又开始剧烈挣扎起来，被胶布粘上的嘴中还发出呜呜的呻吟声。

“这么激动做什么？喜欢被剥光衣服躺在雪地上？”罗杰斯坐在了床的边沿，慢条斯理说道，“你的皮肤会被活生生冻掉，我想那一定很刺激，是不是？”

集体卧室中很是幽暗，罗杰斯刚从明亮的地方进来还不太适应，只能勉强看到那个“叛徒”的身体轮廓，和那一双闪烁的大眼睛。

他静静地坐了一会儿，然后拧开这张床的阅读灯。

也不知道这个人究竟在黑暗中呆了多久了，明亮的光线令他顿时扭过头去双目紧闭。

罗杰斯这才注意到，他不仅仅双手被拷住了，连双脚上也被铁链拴在了床柱上。

大约可能是因为他的身手不是一般的不错吧。

但那又有什么用？如今他也只能是一个即将面对死亡的阶下囚。

罗杰斯猛地掐住床上人的下巴，令他的脸无法躲闪光线。

“睁开眼睛！”他命令道，“看着我！”

那个人虽然紧紧皱着眉，却仍旧费力地慢慢睁开了紧闭的双眼。

罗杰斯的心脏咯噔一声，下意识地放开了自己前一秒还掐着他下巴的手指。

“怎么是你？”他无比震惊地说道，“竟然是你！”

那个人用罗杰斯万分熟悉的大眼睛看着他，此刻的眼神中一丝恐惧都没有了，却有一些令他心寒的东西。

罗杰斯小心翼翼撕掉了他嘴巴上的胶带，动作之轻柔，几乎像是怕会弄疼他。

于是床上的人整张脸终于全都露了出来。他看起来憔悴消瘦了不少，双颊有些凹陷，大大的绿眼睛下面是常年深重的黑眼圈。

但这没有折损他的英俊。

他看着罗杰斯，然后冷笑了一声。

“史提芬。”他说，“我没猜错，幕后老板果然是你。”

史提芬攥着双拳，感觉自己的指甲可能已经陷入了血肉中。

“是谁派你来的，巴基？”他咬牙问道。

“哦？这就进入正题了？”巴基无所畏惧地看着他，“不给我沏杯茶叙叙旧吗？这不应该是你这样一个老朋友的待客之道吧？”

“是不是他派你来的？！巴基！”史提芬的声音忽然抬高了八度，“他怎么能把你派来做这么危险的任务？”

“‘这么危险’是指什么危险？”巴基揶揄道，“你的意思是不是，你这个人很危险？”

史提芬不说话了。

他俯视着巴基，眼神中阴云密布。

良久，他才说道：“别逼我。”

巴基索性闭上眼睛：“这句话同样还给你——别逼我，我什么都不会告诉你。”

沉默中，史提芬终于歇斯底里地爆发出来。

“你们他妈的就是这样耍我的，是吗？你和他联手？就瞒着我一个？史蒂夫也就算了，可是巴基！我难道不算是你的亲人吗？你眼里就只有他吗？你竟然和他一起瞒着我……”

史提芬失控地骑在了巴基身上，双手掐住巴基的脖子，眼睛通红，充斥着疯狂之色：“为什么这样对我？我真的以为你被警队开除了！我真的以为我又有了机会……巴基！为什么你要这样对我！”

巴基被掐得什么都说不出来，他嘴唇微张，脸色逐渐青紫。

在巴基感觉自己即将失去意识之前，史提芬忽然又在一瞬间松开了自己的手。

巴基立刻爆发出一阵痛苦的咳嗽。

“巴基！哦……天哪……巴基！我不是故意的，我……”史提芬看看自己作恶的手，又看了看巴基脖子上的指印，脸上浮现一丝悔色。

他将手指抚上巴基的脸：“相信我，无论如何，我不会想要杀了你……”

但巴基偏过了头去。

“滚开！”他低声骂道，“别碰我，你不再是我的朋友了。”

史提芬的手尴尬地停留在半空中，轻微颤抖。

半晌，他收回手。

“不再是？”他低下头，像一个做错事的孩子一般嗫嚅道，“那代表你曾经确实把我当朋友，对吗？”

“我……”

本想继续口出恶语，但当看到那张酷似史蒂夫的脸如此委屈的下垂着，那双与史蒂夫几乎一般无二的蓝眼睛中满是悲伤神色，巴基的心有一些软了。

一些少年时期的回忆浮现心头——那时候，巴基、史蒂夫和史提芬还不是现在这样剑拔弩张的关系，史提芬是史蒂夫同父异母的弟弟，也一直如同巴基的弟弟一样，总是乖乖跟在他们俩身后。

谁能想到，他们三个的未来竟然是这副模样。

不得不说，与史蒂夫相似的容貌和少年时期的柔软回忆影响了巴基一时的判断力。

“史提芬……”巴基叹了口气，“已经有很多蛛丝马迹了，查出全部证据也只是时间问题，你不如……自首吧。”

他甚至不由得对这个走歪了路的“弟弟”微笑了一下：“现在自首，一切还来得及，好吗？”

“你误会了什么，巴基·巴恩斯？”史提芬从阴影中逐渐抬起脸来，“自首？你在俄罗斯干黑活儿的时候伏特加喝多了入侵大脑了吗？你让我自首？”

巴基皱起眉毛，不认同地看向他。

“别用那副眼神看我！”史提芬尖刻地对他吼道，“别学史蒂夫那副模样！我厌恶你这样！”

“我只是在担心你，史提芬。我和史蒂夫都很担心你……”

“担心我？事到如此我还会相信吗？”史提芬粗暴地打断了巴基的话，他忽然站起身来，背转过去不再看巴基，抬脚便走。

“你去哪儿？”巴基脱口而出。

史提芬停下脚步。

“怎么，不是胆儿挺大的吗？还是怕了？”他仍然没有回头，讥笑道，“放心，我说过不会杀了你——毕竟你是巴基·巴恩斯，不是吗？你他妈不就是仗着你是巴基·巴恩斯，才来干这个脏活儿的吗？”

巴基一句话都说不出。

因为史提芬说的没错。

尽管当时史蒂夫强烈反对他来做贩卖军火的卧底，他仍然坚持了己见。

“既然你也认为这些军火贩子很可能与史提芬关系重大……那么更应该由我去俄罗斯干这趟活儿。一来，我更了解他的行事方式，这方便了我们的行动；二来，一旦暴露，我是唯一可能保住性命的人。所以，我必须去，史蒂夫，这不是你我的私交能够阻止的事。”当时，他看着史蒂夫的眼睛这样说道。

而情况也与他预计得一模一样——对史提芬的了解令他的行动多了许多便利，而时至今日，他暴露了，却也发现这群军火贩子身后的大老板真的是史提芬本人。

“那你想把我怎么样？”他仰头看着史提芬停驻的背影低吼，“你怎么就不能回头是岸呢？”

“回头？不，我早就没有回头路了……我不会一枪崩了你，也不会把你丢到雪地里冻死——但我可能会真的剥光你的衣服，然后……然后我可说不准自己会干出什么事。”

史提芬冷笑一声，再度前行，将巴基一个人留在了绝望的机舱中。


	2. Chapter 2

巴基，史蒂夫和史提芬三个人，已经认识了足足二十年。

90年代的洛杉矶有点混乱，12岁的史蒂夫带着9岁的弟弟在街上被一群年龄相仿的坏孩子堵住想要抢走他们的零花钱。

两个孩子父亲的早逝令这个本就不富裕的家庭雪上加霜，遗传自难产而死的母亲的羸弱身体令12岁的史蒂夫发育不良又疾病缠身，因此看起来几乎跟他同父异母的弟弟差不多矮小瘦弱。本着“为什么要惯着这样一群坏孩子”的原则，史蒂夫当然不愿意乖乖掏出零花钱。于是，这样的兄弟俩面对一群坏孩子，几乎没什么还手之力就被揍得趴在了垃圾桶边。

而巴基·巴恩斯就是在这个时候认识罗杰斯兄弟。巴基仗义出拳按住一个小流氓往死里揍的英姿，怕是罗杰斯兄弟两人一辈子都忘不掉。从那时起，巴基·巴恩斯就成了罗杰斯兄弟最好的朋友和最强大的保护者。

巴基比史蒂夫还要大一岁，也就是说，他比史提芬足足大了四岁。在青少年成长时期，四岁的差距和本就健壮的身姿令巴基足以被史提芬仰望。

尽管史蒂夫对史提芬也关爱有加，但在史提芬心目中，真正代表了“长兄如父”那个角色的，不是自己的亲哥哥史蒂夫，而是那个富人家的孩子、勇敢又仗义的朋友巴基·巴恩斯。

史蒂夫其实是意识到了自己的弟弟更敬爱的人是自己最好的朋友这件事的，但他对这件事没有丝毫的嫉妒与介意。

“如果我是史提芬，我也会希望自己的兄长是你。”15岁那年，史蒂夫曾这样偷偷告诉巴基，“我们的父亲早逝，他其实并没有享受过几天父爱，而我自己又身体太差，不能给他一个真正的兄长该有的安全感。巴基，其实我真的很想谢谢你，让史提芬在成长阶段有了这样一个高大正义、可以被仰视的榜样——要知道，一般对于一个男孩来说，这个角色的扮演者通常是父亲或者兄长来着。”

“噢别胡说八道了小史蒂维。”巴基用力拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，差点让史蒂夫仰头栽了过去，“怎么可能呢？他永远是你的弟弟！你们是血亲，是密不可分的！当然，我其实挺高兴可以当他另一个哥哥的，那令我们关系更亲密了不是吗？”

“是的，你和我们就是亲人，本来也没什么区别。”史蒂夫诚挚地说道，“其实我有点好奇，你心目中有那样一个高大正义的榜样吗？是你的父亲巴恩斯先生吗？他的确很优秀。”

“噢，我很尊重我的父亲，但我得偷偷告诉你——不是他呢。”巴基眨眨眼睛。

“那是谁？”史蒂夫好奇极了，“你也没有兄弟，难道……不会吧，难道是你总看的漫画里的哪个超级英雄？拜托，你也和隔壁班的乔治一样幼稚吗？”

巴基静静看着眼前的史蒂夫。

尽管通过这几年的锻炼已经摆脱掉了童年时期时常卧病在床的困扰，但史蒂夫仍然矮小瘦弱得像一根只有脑袋还算大的豆芽菜，肩膀窄小单薄得好像风一吹就会倒，连如今只有12岁的史提芬看起来都比他要强壮。

但他曾经那样勇敢、那样坚定地护在他的弟弟身上，忍受那些坏孩子们没轻没重的拳打脚踢——那是史蒂夫最初吸引到他注意的原因。

后来，通过不断的接触与熟悉，巴基又发现，史蒂夫是一个只做他内心认为正确的事的人。为了他心目中的正义，他可以不顾任何自身危险而仗义执言，尽管这曾为他招致很多谩骂、羞辱与拳脚，但史蒂夫向来打起架来不会跑，也拒绝向任何恶势力低头。

他那样瘦小，实际上却比任何人都高大又坚忍不拔。

史蒂夫从来都不会知道，在巴基眼里，豆芽菜一般的他却如同天上的太阳一般明亮闪耀。

“对啊！”巴基对史蒂夫笑嘻嘻地说道，“我的偶像是美国队长啊！天哪，你都不知道，我真的特别爱他！”

17岁时，巴基被迫挑选了自己的第一个新年宴会舞伴。

“别担心，史蒂夫，你也能找到舞伴的，我一定会帮你也找一个。”他黏在史蒂夫身边劝慰着，却被那个叫杰西卡的女孩子一把拉进舞池。

“只是陪她练习一下舞步！我去去就来！”巴基还不忘回头解释。

“其实我不需要舞伴啊……”史蒂夫只能对着空气摊摊手，“没有合适的舞伴，不跳舞也无所谓。”

而那时候，13岁的史提芬就坐在史蒂夫身边。

他看着巴基搂着那个女孩跳舞的身影，对他的哥哥史蒂夫埋怨道：“你为什么不阻止他呢？他看起来也并没有那么想陪那个姑娘跳舞。”

史蒂夫一愣：“为什么要阻止他？天哪，史提芬，你还小，又不懂这些交际——别看你现在不喜欢和姑娘们玩，可早晚有一天你也会长到我和巴基的年龄，到时候你也会找到自己的舞伴。”

“我不会。”史提芬脱口而出，“我不需要任何女孩。我有巴基哥哥……和你就够了。”

史蒂夫有点诧异地看向他。

史提芬气鼓鼓地看着巴基，与自己相似的蓝眼睛中写满了不高兴。

这个孩子气的赌气令史蒂夫失笑出声：“噢，史提芬，你又说胡话了——早晚有一天我们都会有自己的女孩，然后我们结婚生子，组建各自的家庭。不过你不用担心，我们仍然可以住得很近很近，还是可以像一家人一样亲密。”

“你不明白我的意思。”史提芬咬牙说道，“巴基哥哥不会有老婆的。”

“为什么？”史蒂夫奇道，“难道巴基长得还不够帅吗？学校里很多女孩都梦想嫁给巴基呢！”

史提芬没有回答他。

之后他很长一段时间内都闷闷不乐，一直到巴基和杰西卡大吵一架之后分手。

史蒂夫把史提芬的情绪归咎为某种daddy issue而导致的对“巴基哥哥”这个保护者角色的过度依赖。他想，他可能是害怕巴基把过多的精力放在女孩们身上，从而不再有时间回来做他的兄长，保护他，陪伴他。

因此，史蒂夫忽略了很多史提芬真正应该被注意到的情感问题。

比如，他从来都不知道，史提芬曾经不小心撞到过巴基洗澡。

巴基当时不以为意，还让史提芬帮忙给他递沐浴露。

半张帘子和一层薄薄的水雾挡不住少年时期的巴基那仍然处于成长时期的精壮裸体。

史提芬强迫自己将目光从他的“巴基哥哥”诱人的小腹处挪开。他不小心将沐浴露的瓶子掉在了洗浴间的地上，然后有点惊慌地跑掉了，身后还传来巴基的劝慰声“噢，没关系亲爱的，我可以自己捡到。”

那是他第一次在一觉醒来之后选择自己洗内裤。

在那个奇特的梦里，他看到了许多令他既羞愧又忍不住心脏剧烈跳动的糟糕事情。

再后来，随着年龄的增长，史提芬逐渐明白了自己对“巴基哥哥”真实的情感。

比他的哥哥史蒂夫明白得多得多得多。

那根本不是什么该死的daddy issue导致的兄长般的依赖。

那是欲望。

最简单，最原始，最野蛮，最邪恶的欲望。

对巴基的欲望如雨后的野生藤蔓一般攀附着他青春期的身体，与他一同飞速生长。

而史蒂夫欣慰地看着弟弟在青春期蓬勃的成长——史提芬完全不像自己那样悲剧，他青春期的身体几乎一天一个样，在短短几年时间内甚至飞快地赶超了巴基的身形，并成为了他们高中的四分卫，全校最受人欢迎的大帅哥。

史蒂夫将史提芬引以为傲。但是他并不知道，在史提芬阳光帅气的外表之下，痛苦地压抑着一份多么令人绝望的欲望。

好在，很快巴基和史蒂夫也一起考上了他们梦寐以求的封闭式警官学校，暂时远离了史提芬的生活。

虽然鬼知道史蒂夫是怎样凭借那副小身板考上的。

但发育真的是一件神奇的事情，或许是警官学校严苛的身体锻炼令史蒂夫的身体骨骼终于开窍，四年后，当史蒂夫和巴基一同毕业回到家中时，史提芬几乎差点没有认出来自己亲哥哥的模样。

不，怎么可能认不出来呢？他简直和自己一模一样——高大英挺，帅气逼人。

可那不该是史蒂夫的模样，不是吗？

难道史蒂夫不应该一直是那副瘦小可怜的模样吗？为什么他忽然变得几乎像是自己的镜中影了？

他知道，其实他应该替他的哥哥高兴的。

于是他笑着，装出一副理所应该的惊喜。

可是在他的内心深处，他发现，自己不仅没有那么惊喜，甚至……甚至还有一丝不悦。

那感觉就好像……史蒂夫偷走了他的模样。

当然，史蒂夫和巴基对史提芬隐藏在阳光之下的阴影丝毫不觉。

巴基大概也觉得这对儿兄弟有趣极了，他让两个人并肩站在一起，然后笑嘻嘻地在他们俩周围绕来绕去。

“你在看什么，巴基？”史提芬有意无意地问道，“在比较我和史蒂夫谁更帅气吗？”

“噢，当然是你，亲爱的史提芬弟弟。”巴基漫不经心地回答道，“我可是看着你长大的呢，你从小就是小帅哥呀，哪像你这个豆芽菜哥哥，他小时候可压根没有女孩搭理呢！可是现在呢？哼，学校里对他抛媚眼的姑娘竟然比我还多。”

“不要瞎说，巴基。”史蒂夫看起来有些羞涩。

每次提起姑娘什么的，史蒂夫总是会显得有些羞涩，但那是他小时候，他比绝大多数姑娘还瘦小的时候……而如今，当他已经成为了一个金发蓝眼的大个子甜心之后，他再做出这样羞涩的表情，就不免显得有些可笑了。

“噢，天哪，史蒂夫！我发现你现在甚至比咱们的四分卫还要壮一点呢！”最终，巴基停下了脚步，“明明一年前你还是一颗豆芽菜来着……天哪，这真是不可思议，我简直怀疑你背着我偷偷注射了美国队长的血清。”

尽管口头上在埋怨，但实际上巴基脸上挂满了骄傲又甜蜜的笑容。

他站在史蒂夫身后，用力捏了捏他的肩膀。

史蒂夫没有回头，手却搭向肩膀上巴基的手指，轻轻拍了几下，轻笑道：“好了巴基，不要再在史提芬面前揶揄我了。”

他们亲密的动作那样自然而然。

史提芬忽然想起，自己似乎从来都不曾与巴基那样平等的亲密过。

诚然，巴基对他不错，但那与他和史蒂夫的友谊并不一样。

他一直都只是把他当做一个年幼的、需要被照顾被保护的弟弟。

史提芬微微侧过了头，看向正在灿烂说笑的史蒂夫和巴基。

眼神中的落寞与不甘一闪而过。

“如果史蒂夫还是那颗豆芽菜就好了。”脑海中，忽然有一个罪恶的声音这样说道，“那样的话，巴基就不会用那么欣赏的眼光看着他，他就不会抢走我的巴基。”

这个念头把史提芬吓了一跳。

但很快，年少时曾经拼命克制过的邪恶欲望，似乎又开始蠢蠢欲动，几乎就要破土而出。

他猛然想起五年前的新年宴会上，看着巴基搂着杰西卡翩翩起舞的身影，史蒂夫最后问自己的那个问题。

“为什么巴基不会有老婆呢？难道巴基长得还不够帅吗？学校里很多女孩都梦想嫁给巴基呢！”

他当时没有回答史蒂夫。

但现在，这个问题的答案，几乎可以令他脱口而出——

“因为巴基是我的——是我一个人的，他只能和我在一起。”


	3. Chapter 3

高中毕业后的最后一个暑假，史提芬看到自己的哥哥站在二楼窗沿边，窗帘挡住了他半截身体，他正向下看，面色略有不悦。

  
直觉令史提芬凑了过去，然后他看到了巴基。

巴基正在和一个女孩接吻。

  
巴基看起来不甚专注，蜻蜓点水般擦过女孩的唇就想离开，却被那女孩抱住脖子，试图加深这个吻。

  
“那个啃着巴基的嘴唇不放的婊子是谁？”史提芬丝毫不想掩饰自己的心情，他脱口而出。

  
史蒂夫看了看史提芬，脸上泛起颇为奇妙的神情，既像是在责备他不该说出那样过分的话，却又像是有那么点想认同他。

  
这令史蒂夫的眼神有一丝闪烁，看起来像是有两种情绪正在他灵魂中打架。

  
“那是杰西卡，你小时候见过。”终于，大约是理智战胜了别的什么，史蒂夫尽量平静地说道，“巴基的前女友，她要搬家了，特意来向巴基告别。我想那只是一个告别吻吧——她好像一直都喜欢他。”

  
正说着，楼下的巴基终于坚决又不失礼貌地挣脱开了这痴情女孩的怀抱。他们又交谈了几句，然后巴基冲她挥了挥手，就转身走回这栋房子的大门。

  
罗杰斯家的房子不大，兄弟俩一起听到了巴基走进一楼大厅并且关上大门的声音，一起思索着恐怕过不了几十秒他就会回到楼上。  
  
“你在这里看了多久？”忽然，史提芬问道。

  
“什么？”史蒂夫看起来有些猝不及防。

  
“你们本来在一起，然后巴基被那个贱人叫了出去，是吗？”史提芬气定神闲地说道，“你呢？你就一直在这里看？把自己藏在窗帘后面偷看他们？这种事你小时候是不是也做过挺多次？”

史蒂夫有些愕然地看着自己的弟弟。

史提芬脸上那像是想要窥破秘密的表情令史蒂夫莫名有些恼怒。

  
“史提芬！”他摆出一副兄长模样，语气严厉起来。

  
与此同时，巴基的脚步声已经到达楼上，由远及近与他慵懒的声音一同在门口响起：“史蒂维~让我们继续讨论……”

  
门随之被用胳膊肘撞开，看到房间内还有另一个人，巴基明显地愣了愣。

  
“嗨！”他对史提芬这个不速之客打了个招呼，手里还拿着两听刚从楼下冰箱里取出来的啤酒，此刻正在滋滋冒着凉气。

“我以为屋里只有史蒂夫呢。”他解释道。

  
“你们要讨论什么？”史提芬假装很感兴趣地问道，“我可以参与吗？”

  
“当然！就是你的事，反正早晚得让你知道。”巴基看起来有些喜气洋洋，他将啤酒向前方递过去。

  
但史蒂夫只是抬了抬手，还未来得及做出动作，史提芬已经抢先一步接过了饮料。

  
他的手指有意无意地触碰到了巴基的手指，但巴基的手指已经被冰镇啤酒浸润得冰凉又麻木，似乎并没有感受到那一丁点儿碰触。

他只是因为递给史蒂夫的啤酒被人半路“截胡”而愣了愣神。

“那……史蒂夫，这罐给你……”他准备将剩下那罐递过去。

  
但就在他的胳膊刚刚想要抬起的一瞬间，史提芬向前挪了一部，完完整整地挡在了他和史蒂夫之前。

巴基的眼睛睁大了。

史提芬专注地看着巴基的嘴唇，发现那里有一点肿，并且还有一点杰西卡蹭在他唇角的口红残色。

  
“巴基，你的嘴唇怎么搞的，流血了？”史提芬像是有点迷惑似的指了指巴基的唇角。

巴基隐隐感觉有些奇怪。不知道为什么，今天他送走杰西卡重新回到这个房间之后，似乎想要做的每一件事都无法顺利进行下去。

  
但他没有多想，只是顺着史提芬的问题回答：“噢，这是……”

  
又一次，没容他说完，史提芬忽然飞快地将手指伸向了他的脸。

  
几乎是本能地，巴基躲闪了一下。

  
但他没有躲过去。

史提芬的指尖停留在他唇角一秒钟，然后不轻不重地擦了一下。

  
“不是血，但我帮你擦掉了。”他对他露出了一个孩子气的天真笑容，像是对他的闪避动作浑不在意似的。

  
那种怪异地感觉再度袭来。

  
巴基暗想，或许是因为史提芬如今的块头已经比自己还大了的缘故吧？如果他把他当做一个成年男人，那么史提芬刚才的举动似乎有点过于亲密了。

  
但看着史提芬无辜的眼神，巴基不由得腹诽：自己在胡思乱想什么呢？史提芬的个子再大发育再好，也终究还是他和史蒂夫的弟弟而已。

  
  
但如果刚才的动作是史蒂夫做的，他还会躲开吗？

  
思及此处，巴基下意识地看向此刻被结结实实挡在史提芬身后的另一个大个子。

  
更令人奇怪了，在史蒂夫盯着自己弟弟背影的眼神中，他看到了一丝不满的情绪。

为什么整间房间都弥漫着奇怪的气氛？巴基心想。

  
几乎是本能的，巴基受不了这种隐隐之间剑拔弩张的压抑，他想要活跃一下气氛，于是从史提芬身前挪开，走到两个兄弟之间的侧面。

“嘿史蒂夫，快告诉史提芬你的决定！”他不由得伸手拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“总归是他自己的事，趁他人在这里，不如直说了吧！”

  
史蒂夫这才缓和了目光，脸色稍霁，说道：“史提芬，我们打算送你去大学。”

  
史提芬的表情看起来像是遭了当头一棒一般。

这太令人诧异了，巴基心想，难道送他去上大学不是一件该令他喜形于色的好事吗？

史提芬飞快说道：“我可以不……”

  
“不可以！”史蒂夫严厉地打断了他，“我和巴基马上就要工作了，所以钱的事你不必操心。你不是一直都想学商科吗？据我所知，你的成绩一直都很优秀，所以我想送你去宾夕法尼亚大学。”

  
“我不想出去。”史提芬坚决地说道，“我在加州念大学就可以了，我不想离开家！加州理工也很好！”

  
“加州好几所大学都不错，但它们都不是最好的商科学校。”看着自己的弟弟，像是想要循循善诱一般，史蒂夫放缓了语气，但听起来却仍然不容拒绝地说道，“史提芬，你知道我们一向日子过得不容易，但现在终于有了机会和能力，你一定要去最理想的大学——这难道不是你从小的梦想吗？”

  
“可我现在认为待在家里也很好！”史提芬的声音忽然尖锐起来，“史蒂夫！你这是在逼迫我离开加州——你是在赶我走？！”

“你怎么能这么想？我这是为你好！”史蒂夫的语气听起来有一些暴躁了，“男人早晚得离开家乡出去闯荡！更何况你每年暑假都可以回家！你怎么能认为你的哥哥会故意赶你走？”

  
“巴基！”史提芬忽然调转矛头，看向巴基声嘶力竭地质问，“你也这样认为？你也想让我走？”

  
他看起来甚至有点绝望了。

  
巴基困惑极了，他不明白为何史提芬竟然会反应如此强烈却并不能拿出一个值得信服的不离开家的理由，因为史提芬看起来肯定不是一个恋家的人，而且今天他们兄弟之间的气氛……

他们以前并不是这样的吧？

当自己不在时，难道这对儿相依为命的兄弟之间竟然是如此相处的？

  
虽然其实身为一个“外人”本不应该卷入这场兄弟之间的纷争，但巴基毕竟是看着史提芬长大的，他感觉自己有义务对他负责。

他只好对史提芬温言说道：“史提芬，听着，我同意你哥哥的观点，如果你想学商科，既然条件允许，为什么不去试试呢？其实你知道史蒂夫确实是为你好，对吧？你在任性什么呢？”

  
在这一瞬间，史提芬的眼神忽然一黯，像是有什么东西在他眼睛中熄灭了一样。

  
但他仍然用幽深的眼眸盯着巴基看了很久，久到巴基有生以来第一次感觉到，自己竟然会被一道目光盯得浑身发毛，甚至差点想要后退几步。

  
“好。”史提芬忽然说道，“那就如你们所愿。”

  
他低头看看手中那罐尚未打开的啤酒。

  
此时，那罐啤酒已经失去了曾在巴基手中时凉爽的温度。

  
史提芬赌气似的将啤酒用力丢在史蒂夫的床上，最后回头看了巴基一眼，冲出房间用力甩上了门。

在他离开的一瞬间，巴基感觉自己仿佛从一场窒息中缓了过来。

  
“你弟弟今天怎么了？”他不由得松了口气，同时疑惑地看向史蒂夫，“他以前脾气没这么差吧？上最好的商科学校不是一直都是他的梦想吗？我本以为他会挺高兴来着……”

  
史蒂夫低头看了看被丢在床上的那罐啤酒，又抬头看了看满脸疑惑的挚友。

  
史提芬在窗台边对他的奇怪质问，和他刚才有意无意抢走啤酒又伸手去擦巴基嘴唇的动作在他脑海中一闪而过。

  
“青春期而已吧。”他终于还是对挚友笑了笑，“可能是咱们俩从小给他的依赖太多了，他变得任性了。唉，他也是时候脱离我们自己出去闯闯了，毕竟他是个男人。巴基，随他去吧，不用担心。”  
  
但谁也没想到，这一句“随他去吧”，就是整整四年的大学时光。

  
史提芬终究还是听从了史蒂夫的话，离开家乡远赴费城。

但整个大学期间，史提芬赌气似的从来都没有回过加州，只是偶尔打电话回来淡淡地问候几句，顺便报个平安。  
  
而史蒂夫和巴基则被分配到了洛城警署的特别行动队。由于两个人工作十分努力，他们的职业生涯可以说是十分顺利。  
  
本来三个人的人生都可以继续平静无波下去，直到变数出现在四年后史提芬的大学毕业典礼上。  
  
作为亲属，史蒂夫和巴基一同去参加了这场毕业典礼。

史提芬对两个哥哥神情礼貌又淡漠，史蒂夫有些不满，但在毕业典礼当日他并不想找麻烦，只是想着或许回家之后兄弟俩应该来一次促膝长谈，解开这个长达四年的心结。

但在仪式开始之前的等待过程中，史蒂夫注意到，有个在与史提芬说话的同学，一直神情古怪、眼神躲闪地偷看巴基。  
  
“嘿，这不是你钱包里那个……”他的同学话说一半，就被史提芬猛地抓住，两人一起走了开去。  
  
巴基对此浑然不觉，史蒂夫没有惊动他，只是让他留在原地等自己去一下洗手间，然后他几乎是动用了工作中跟踪疑犯的手段飞快又悄无声息地跟上了史提芬和他的同学。  
  
他们在一个拐角处停下了，史蒂夫躲在拐角另一侧，屏息听到自己的弟弟恶狠狠地对他的同学说出了一句令他心惊胆战的话。

他说：“敢再多说一个字，我就杀了你。”  
  
可怕的是，由于工作原因接触过很多罪犯和极端分子，史蒂夫完全能够分辨出这句威胁并不是一个大学生之间的耍狠玩笑——史提芬是认真的。  
  
史蒂夫无法再让自己继续躲藏下去了，他直接从阴影中走了过去。  
  
哥哥的突兀出现令史提芬一时之间僵在原地，与此同时，他那个被吓坏了的同学趁机溜走了。  
  
甚至都没有过多询问什么，史蒂夫像制服罪犯一样只用了几招就将史提芬从背后用力压在了墙壁上，然后从他的裤兜里粗暴地搜出了他的同学提到过的关键词——“钱包”。

“嘿！史蒂夫！”史提芬忽然大力挣扎起来，“我劝你最好别乱动我的东西！”

史蒂夫当然不会听他的，他立刻打开了那枚钱包。

一张不同寻常的照片轻飘飘反面朝上掉在了草地上。

不知道哪里来的力气，史提芬猛地挣脱开史蒂夫的钳制，闪身过去想要抢先捡起那张照片。

但史蒂夫矫健的身手令他没有任何机会——他一把就撞开了史提芬并捡起了照片。

“别看！”被史蒂夫撞到一边的史提芬大喊了一声，“不然我保证你会后悔的！”

  
但已经来不及了，史蒂夫已经将照片翻了过来。

那种滋味史蒂夫不知道该如何形容，但那绝不是后悔。可确实，他多么希望自己不曾看到过这样一张照片。

照片里是巴基。

一个他从来没见过的巴基。

  
照片中的巴基看起来似乎是裸体——至少上半身肯定是。

他闭着眼睛，看起来像是睡着了，脸色和身上的皮肤却红润得有些不正常，而仔细观察就会发现，他身下睡着的床单和枕头都明显是宾馆里常用的那种。

而且，那些床上用品看起来有点凌乱，配上巴基身上不同寻常的红晕和昏黄的灯光，整体气氛看起来有一丝诱人的淫靡。

  
  
“怎么回事？”史蒂夫压抑地问道，他的声音听起来有一丝颤抖。

他给了史提芬大约三秒钟时间解释，但史提芬保持沉默不语。

三秒，显然已经是史蒂夫此刻能够忍耐的极限了。

下一秒钟，史蒂夫暴起，拎起史提芬的领口再一次狠狠撞在了墙上。

“这是什么时候的事？在哪里？你怎么会有他的这种照片？”像是审讯犯人一般，史蒂夫尖刻地质问自己的弟弟，“你留下这张照片的目的是什么？”

  
  
出乎意料地，之前看起来还有些紧张与害怕的史提芬，此刻看着史蒂夫眼睛中燃烧着的灼灼怒火，却忽然轻轻笑了出来。

“我没在和你开玩笑，史提芬·罗杰斯！”看着史提芬诡异的笑容，史蒂夫从心底窜出一股无明业火，“告诉我！这是怎么回事？！”

“如你所见，这是一个宾馆。”史提芬顿了顿，刻意欣赏了一会儿哥哥脸上的表情。

“噢，可怜的‘史蒂维’，你为什么还要继续问下去呢？我以为这件事挺明显的了。”他恶意地学着巴基对史蒂夫的昵称，再次对史蒂夫丢出一个惊雷，“我真奇怪，你养了我这么多年，竟然对于我其实是一个同性恋这件事一无所知？”

  
“你是同性恋？”

  
“我当然是。而且我从小就知道自己是了。”

史蒂夫的脑海中闪过千言万语。他眼神可怕地瞪着弟弟近在咫尺的脸，剧烈的喘息令他健壮得夸张的胸肌上下起伏，平日里温和坚定的蓝眼睛此刻几乎暴躁得几乎要冒出火来。

终于，他又咬牙问出了下一句。

  
“巴基也是同性恋？”

  
史提芬不由得一声冷笑：“你和他那么亲密，为何不当面问他自己？”

史蒂夫看起来像是非常想要揍史提芬一顿，而史提芬则是一脸挑衅地看着此刻如同炸毛雄狮一般的哥哥，似乎并不在意史蒂夫会对他怎么处置。

  
又过了好一会儿，史蒂夫才又问道：“你们……睡了？”

史蒂夫并不知道，自己纠结万分问出的这个问题，史蒂芬已经等待已久。

  
“天哪！”史提芬故意恶劣地笑出声，“我真想不到，正气凛然的史蒂夫竟然会问他的弟弟这种问题。”

  
“所以你们睡了？！”史蒂夫又问了一遍，他暴躁得简直不像他自己了。

  
“你有什么资格问这个问题？这是我们的隐私——我和巴基的，我们两个人的隐私。”史提芬故意将重音放在了“我们两个人”上面。

  
“我他妈是你哥哥！”史蒂夫气急败坏地说道。

  
“哦？你的意思是，因为你是我哥哥，很关心我，所以才会在现在揪起我的衣领像审犯人一样对付我？”

“你想说什么？”

“我只是很想知道，如果这张照片里的人不是巴基，我平日里一本正经的哥哥还会不会这样激动不安？”

  
“史提芬！”史蒂夫手臂上青筋暴出，气得浑身发抖，“别耍花样！回答问题！”

  
“好吧好吧，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，如果你非要求到一个答案的话——听好了，我们睡了。”

  
史蒂夫脑子里发出嗡的一声闷响，同时感到一阵眩晕。

这阵眩晕令他松开了对史提芬衣领的钳制，甚至还倒退了几步。

  
“怎么？无法接受了？不能相信你最好的朋友和你的亲弟弟睡了？”史提芬终于得以站直，他随手整理了一下自己的领口，看着一脸震惊的史蒂夫，不由得牵起了唇角。

他故意对着史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇。

“而且，是我睡了他！对，没错，就是你想的那个意思——史蒂夫，我睡了你最好的朋友巴基·巴恩斯！你都不知道他的滋味有多甜……”

所有理智在一瞬间消失。

手中的照片被撕得粉碎，紧接着，当史蒂夫终于反应过来时，他的拳头已经狠狠挥在了弟弟脸上。 


	4. Chapter 4

史提芬偷偷回过一次洛杉矶，那大约是大三的某一天。

上大学后，他曾试着与不同的人交往，其中有在校园的同学，有在咖啡店冲他抛媚眼的服务员，也有在健身房认识的性感教练，甚至他还尝试过偷偷和某个教授约会。

当然，这些人无一例外都是男人，各种各样的男人。按理说口味已经算得上是新鲜又多样，但史提芬全都没能坚持下去。

凭借着自身优异的条件，他疯狂又飞快地更换着男友，落下了一个风流不羁的名声，一直到大三的某一天，他在咖啡馆对他粘人的学弟小男友提出分手后，被对方抓住手腕纠缠着哭个不停。

“我还不够好吗？”那个年轻男孩声嘶力竭地哭诉，看起来十分崩溃，“就因为你的一句‘还是短发清爽’，我甚至剪掉了自己留了那么多年的长发！”

而史提芬只能既抱歉又忍不住带着点厌恶地看着他。

他一向不喜欢哭哭啼啼的人，那是弱者的表现——更何况他还是个男人。

这男孩的眼线都被哭花了，搞得眼睛下面脏兮兮的，难看至极。

真奇怪，自己当初究竟为什么要跟他约会来着？史提芬冷漠地想，然后他的目光重新扫描过那个人的脸，试图为自己寻找到一个无聊的答案。

最后，目光定格在那人此刻悲戚的唇角。

“别哭了。”史提芬无情又不耐烦地说道，“哭泣令你失去了你唯一可取的优点——至少曾经我认为你微笑时上扬的唇角还挺性感的。”

这句话果然令那男孩瞬间停止了哭泣。他愕然又难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，然后将面前的咖啡泼到史提芬身上。

“你真是个十足的混蛋！”他非常戏剧性地走掉了。

而史提芬只是低头看着脏掉了的衬衫皱了皱眉头，暗暗提醒自己如果还有下一次分手，谨记不要点有颜色的饮料。

也正是那个晚上，史提芬满不在乎地穿着满身咖啡污渍的衬衫，踏着月色回到宿舍，却整整一路上都无法克制地想起一个漂亮的、上扬的美好唇角。

当然，那个唇角并不属于刚刚泼了他一身咖啡的可怜男孩。

实际上，史提芬的每一个看起来截然不同的前任，都有一些吸引他的“特质”。

可能是一头金棕色的短发，可能是一个性感的下巴颏，可能是一双浅绿色的大眼睛，也可能是一个上扬的唇角。

但这些零星的元素，只能引发他一时之间的冲动与激情，却根本支撑不起一段稳定长久的感情。

已经离开三年了，史提芬躺在宿舍的床上心想。

他本想一口气撑到毕业再回去，但今夜不知为何，他辗转反侧，难以安眠。

一闭上眼睛，那张他曾想要刻意遗忘掉的脸，就愈发清晰地出现在他眼前。

终于，他顺遂心愿，重新睁开了眼睛。

黑暗中，他摸出手机，订购了一张飞往洛杉矶的机票。

没有告诉任何人，史提芬悄悄降临在这座他一生最熟悉也最眷恋的城市。

因为太过思念，他冲动地回来，却也是因为太过思念，他反而并不想遭遇任何“故人”。

甚至可以说，他简直想要躲开史蒂夫和巴基。

他怕被他们不小心看到，怕被他们抓住，责问他为什么每个假期都不肯回来，又为什么在这个本该坐在教室中乖乖上课的日子突兀地回来。

最终，他决定去一个绝对不可能遇到史蒂夫和巴基的地方，在那里，或许他可以找到一个顺眼的猎物，然后用最下流最简单的方式度过这个冲动难耐的夜晚。

他走进了一家gaybar。

然后，命运之神眷顾了他，或者说是玩弄了他，随便怎么理解都可以。

在那个gaybar的角落里，他看到了他最想要见到、同时又最惧怕见到的人——巴基·巴恩斯。

巴基半瘫在沙发椅上，满脸通红，看起来有点像是喝高了，却又微微皱着眉头，像是想要抗拒什么。而他身边，有个陌生男人正在试图将他架起来带走，巴基明明在推搡他，却看起来有气无力的。

那绝对不是巴基应该拥有的身手——很明显，他被人下药了。

在大学鬼混了三年酒吧夜店的史提芬仅花了一秒钟就判断出了状况，下一秒钟，他已经将那个试图带走巴基的男人狠狠扯了开去。

“嘿？”那男人被史提芬丢在了地上，又愤怒地爬起来，瞪着他，“你从哪儿冒出来的？他是我看上的猎物。”

“猎物？”史提芬亮出自己坚持健身三年的健壮臂膀，对那男人阴郁地说道，“那是我哥哥，不想挨揍就快滚！”

夜还长，没有必要纠缠一个被亲属找到的猎物，无论他看起来多么可口。那男人显然是个惯犯，深谙这个道理的他对着史提芬眯了眯眼睛，转头走掉了。

史提芬这才转身去照顾巴基。

巴基当然没穿警官制服，看着他的一身便装，史提芬忽然意识到一个重大问题——巴基一身便装出现在这里的理由。

要知道，这可是一个gaybar。

如果说他是穿便装来执行某种特殊任务的，那么在此刻他明显已经神志不清差点被人带走的情况下，他的同伴理应出来保护他。更何况，如果是出任务，巴基不会这么不小心就喝下会令自己中招的任何饮料。

那也就是说……巴基是一个人来的。

他是自主自愿来到一个gaybar的，而经常会与他如连体婴儿一般绑定的史蒂夫也并没有出现。

答案只可能有一种——巴基·巴恩斯其实是一个同性恋，而且他还在瞒着他最好的朋友史蒂夫。

这个发现令史提芬的脑海中闪过一阵狂喜。

史提芬试图将巴基扶起来，因为他看起来几乎快要晕过去了。

他将手臂伸到巴基的腋下向上抱起，于是巴基整个人都软绵绵地瘫在了他的怀中。

隔着一层薄薄的衣物，巴基体内散发出的那不同寻常的温度令史提芬几乎浑身震颤。

但现在并不是心猿意马的时候，史提芬只想把这样一个巴基赶紧带离这个乱糟糟的gaybar。

“或许我应该给史蒂夫打个电话？”他一边用力将巴基架起来，一边用理智思考问题，“这样的话，史蒂夫或许可以开车来把我们接回家。”

巴基的大半个身体都由史提芬承载着重量，脑袋也自然而然地倚靠在了他的肩膀上。毕竟巴基也是一个高大健壮的男人，仅靠史提芬一个人的力量，又能架着他走多远？

史提芬几乎已经摸向了兜里的手机。

但下一秒，巴基睁开了眼睛。

“嗯？你怎么在这儿？”巴基看起来十分迷茫，他拼命睁大双眼，盯着史提芬的脸瞧。

“巴基？你醒了？”史提芬侧过头去看他，“我……”

他不知道在这种情况，自己该如何跟巴基解释这件事。

而且那应该是他这辈子第一次如此近距离的与巴基对视。

那双浅绿色盛着水汽的大眼睛，令他一时之间有点失去了思考的能力。

巴基仍然放任自己靠在他肩颈上，还有几缕碎发钻进了他的耳朵里，这令史提芬感觉到有一点痒。

“太好了，没想到你也在这里。”巴基低声嘟囔了一句，然后重新闭上了眼睛，“我有点难受，快带我走。”

几乎像是撒娇般的，他无意识地用脑袋蹭了蹭他的脖子，活脱脱像一只依赖人的猫，发现自己正躺在主人怀里后，就心安理得地把自己交给主人，然后任由自己再一次睡过去。

有什么东西逐渐从史提芬内心悄悄苏醒，如同沉眠火山之下的岩浆又一次开始汩汩涌动。

史提芬悄悄将手机重新丢回裤兜。

“好。”他对着几乎已经半昏迷的巴基轻声细语地呢喃，“我带你走。”

将巴基放到宾馆的床上时，他一直在不安的扭动，并伸出手指企图解开自己领口的纽扣。

但他纤长的手指一直在微微颤抖，胡乱尝试了几次都没能成功。

紧闭的领口似乎令巴基感觉更加难过了，他把眉头皱得更高了，一把抓住史提芬的手腕，从喉咙里逸出慵懒低沉的声音：“帮我……帮我解开……”

史提芬抓住巴基乱动的手，一边将自己的手指伸过去，轻轻一捻，就解放了巴基一直被轻轻勒住的脖颈。

这令巴基获得了短暂的放松，他的喉结上下蠕动，随之发出一声低吟。

史提芬发现自己的视线有点无法从巴基的喉结上挪开。

而他的手指也是。

在他自己反应过来之前，他看到自己的手指已经轻轻搭在了巴基的喉结上。

隔着火热的皮肤，他情不自禁轻轻揉捏了一下那个小小的核，而这令巴基唇瓣微张，恍惚之间发出“唔”的一声。

史提芬觉得自己已经完全无法管住自己的手指——它们就像是有了生命力的活物一般，脱离出他的理智范围之内。

他看着它们轻轻抚过巴基的喉结，在两根锁骨之间的凹陷处轻轻摩挲，又抚上他的脸颊——那就是他迷恋的下巴、薄唇、鼻尖、眉骨……

奇妙的是，他知道巴基还半醒着，并没有完全被药物夺去神志，但他对他的动作没有一丝一毫的抵抗——甚至可以说是在享受他的爱抚。

这个思路令史提芬的心脏亢奋地跃动。

“巴基……”他对着他俯下身体，大胆地超近距离凝视他精致的五官。

听到自己的名字被唤起，巴基再一次勉强睁开了沉重的眼皮。

整个世界在他眼中朦朦胧胧，只有那头耀眼的金发和那双近在咫尺的蓝眼睛熟悉又清晰。

于是他情不自禁地对着蓝眼睛的主人微微一笑。

那微微上扬的美妙唇角，令史提芬脑海中飞快闪过三年前的那个午后，他曾与史蒂夫一起站在窗帘后面，看着巴基与那个女孩子接吻。而在那之后，他还曾任性地用手指擦去了巴基唇角残留的口红渍。

一瞬间，史提芬感觉自己脑海中那些曾经紧紧禁锢着情感的铁链一根根崩溃开来。他又想起他那些被分手的前男友一个个对他的质问：“我们还不够好吗？为什么要离开我们？”

其实答案再清晰不过，再简单不过。

“你们都很好，但你们不是巴基。”

时隔三年后，史提芬再一次将目光固定在巴基的唇角。

然后，几乎是没什么犹豫的，他伸出舌头，将回忆中巴基唇角边的口红渍轻轻舐去。

像是感觉到了唇角的濡湿，巴基浑身微微一僵，但仍然没有任何反抗。

相反的，他抬起手指，轻轻搭在了史提芬的后脑勺上，鼓励似的抚摸起来。

被从小觊觎的人这样诱惑，就算是神灵也没有理由惩罚他的堕落吧？这是在完全丧失理智前，史提芬脑海中想到的最后一句话。

对眼前的人积攒了多年的情欲终于无法控制地喷发，史提芬暂时放过巴基的唇角重新直起身来，几乎是用扯的，他飞快又粗暴地将巴基的衬衫剥开，向上拉升过头顶。

药物和酒精令巴基的身体敏感异常，只是布料的轻微摩擦就已经令他乳尖挺立，浑身散发出不正常的红晕。突如其来失去衣物的凉爽令巴基略感不适，他在半梦半醒之中挣扎一下，似乎是想要去抓过被子来盖住自己的身体，但双手却仍然陷在头顶的衬衫中无法挣脱。

看着这具令他肖想多年的身体，史提芬的瞳孔逐渐放大。

或许是职业的原因，巴基的身材更加强壮了，胸肌和腹肌的形状堪称完美，身上还有几道疤痕，分别在胸口和腹肌和腰侧。

史提芬贪婪地盯着那几道疤痕，然后轻轻吻了上去。

亲吻令巴基的身体更加躁动难安地扭动起来，史提芬捉住他的腰，顺着他的腹肌一路吻了上去，然后索性全身压上他的身体，双手握住他陷在衬衫中的手腕，将自己的双腿挤进巴基的双腿之间。

然后他狂喜地发现，正如自己一样，巴基也勃起了。

此刻两根坚硬的性器隔着裤子的布料交叠在一起，史提芬抱起巴基的头，一边含住他的耳垂，一边轻轻晃动腰部，摩擦两人的下体。

巴基看起来像是想要回应他，但被禁锢的双手和被压制的身体令他无法动弹。他只好发出阵阵诱人的喘息，同时腰部向上迎合，希望自己和身上的人贴得更紧。

史提芬觉得自己再也无法忍耐下去了，他一边伸手去解两个人碍事的裤子，一边吮吻巴基的脖子，将那个喉结舔得濡湿。

最后，像是习惯把最好的食物留到最后才享受一样，他终于吻上那双梦寐以求的唇。

“我爱你，巴基……”他一边将手伸进巴基的裤子，一边用舌尖描绘他的唇齿，温柔表白。

可就在这时，巴基在两声短促的呻吟之间自然而然地呢喃道：“我也爱你……史蒂夫。”


	5. Chapter 5

两个兄弟在草坪上纠缠起来。

他们俩体格差不多，但论格斗技巧，当然还是史蒂夫略胜一筹。

当史蒂夫骑在史提芬身上即将挥下自己毫无理智的第二拳时，他听到了巴基惊愕的呼声：“史蒂夫？！”

紧接着，巴基飞奔了过来，从后面抱住史蒂夫的胳膊将他从史提芬身上扯开。

“你们这是怎么了？”巴基气喘吁吁地问道，但仍然用力抓住了史蒂夫的胳膊不敢松手，“典礼已经开始了，你们俩谁都没回来，我只好擅自让负责人把史提芬的名字挪到最后去了……”

史提芬从地上缓缓直起腰，摸了摸肿胀出血的嘴角，然后对巴基暧昧地一笑：“噢亲爱的，你可真体贴！”

巴基微微发愣。

明明之前他对自己和史蒂夫都还有点淡漠疏离感，怎么忽然开始对自己热情起来？就因为跟他哥哥打架了？所以特意来自己这里找温暖？

思及此处，巴基不免觉得有点好笑。

“这对儿兄弟也太幼稚了吧？”他暗暗心想。

“你们俩到底怎么回事？”看着似乎已经平静下来的史蒂夫，他终于放心地略微松开了紧抓着对方手臂的手指，“给你们打电话没一个接的，倒是在这里打架？出了什么事吗？”

史蒂夫没有回答，他仍然目光冷冷地看着史提芬。

“想打架我奉陪，但我劝你换个日子！”摇摇晃晃地被巴基从草地上拉起来，史提芬不顾自己还在流血的嘴角，竟然还冲史蒂夫笑了笑，“毕竟我一会儿要去照毕业照呢——‘照片’可都是很珍贵的，又不是照得不合心意就可以撕掉了事。”

这句话的暗示令史蒂夫再一次攥起了拳头。

“史蒂夫！”察觉到了不对劲，巴基又赶紧从史提芬身边走了过去。

他站到史蒂夫面前，捏了捏他的肩膀，既担心又安抚性地说道：“有什么问题咱们回家再慢慢解决，不要在学校里和你兄弟打架了，好吗？”

“是呀，毁容了还怎么照相。”史提芬在巴基身后恶意地笑了笑，然后拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“嘿巴基！帮我处理一下伤口好吗？史蒂夫力气也太大了……”

巴基对史蒂夫露出一个既纵容又无奈的表情，然后转过身去，皱着眉头掏出手绢来一点点仔细擦拭他唇角的伤口。

史提芬的目光越过巴基棕色的脑袋，挑衅一般看向巴基身后的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫咬咬牙，偏头看了看不远处那些被他撕碎的照片碎片。

“他不知道照片的存在？”他用唇语质问史提芬。

史提芬一边咧着嘴让巴基清理着伤口，一边用复杂的目光看向自己的哥哥。

一瞬间，令他心碎的一幕再次在脑海中一晃而过——明明躺在他身下，巴基却呻吟着向另一个人求欢。

那一幕带给他的不仅仅是高涨的情欲瞬间崩塌而已。

比在床笫之上从巴基口中听到自己哥哥的名字更加令史提芬难以承受的，是他自己对这件事的反应——当时他的心脏像是被重物狠狠袭击了一般钝痛。

于是这么多年来，他第一次看清自己——原来比起占有眼前这个人的欲望本身，他所更在乎的，竟然是自己无法占有这个人的心。

正在被巴基专心致志清理伤口的史提芬忽然猛地抓住了那只在他嘴角劳作的手。

“不。”他回答了史蒂夫的问题。

但这个动作令巴基误会了，他皱眉看他：“你在说什么，史提芬？我弄疼你了？”

“噢，当然没有，但如果你想弄疼我，我也不介意。”史提芬没有看巴基，而是看着史蒂夫，恶劣地开了一个此刻只有他和他哥哥懂的玩笑，“当然，希望你也不要介意，如果我曾经弄疼你……”

史蒂夫一瞬间将自己的嘴唇咬出血腥之气。

巴基不明所以地收起手绢，对他无心地笑了笑：“怎么，和史蒂夫打完架，又想和我试试格斗术？我想你知道，我可不是好惹的。”

“不，我的意思是，我没事了。”他冲巴基眨眨眼睛，“我们走吧——我要毕业了。”

“你们先去吧，我……”史蒂夫忽然突兀地开口，他顿了顿，才继续说道，“我还有点事。”

巴基回头，疑惑地看着他。

“你知道吗史蒂夫，你今天有点太奇怪了。”他微微抱怨，“可你之前明明还好好的。天哪，你们俩刚才究竟在这里发生了什么？”

“没什么，亲爱的，不用担心。”史提芬接话，“我的哥哥只是恼怒我为什么四年都没回家而已，我忍不住跟他顶了嘴，说了一些混账话——是我的错，史蒂夫没什么问题。”

“当然是你的错，小混蛋。”巴基这才放下心来，他笑骂了一句史提芬，“你哥哥什么时候做过错事？”

史提芬微微低下头，用眉骨遮住自己眼神的阴郁，嘴上却开起了玩笑：“当然，我当然知道，史蒂夫在你心目中总是像天上的太阳一样完美无缺。”

“那么……我们赶紧过去吧？”巴基继续说道，又看了看史蒂夫，“你散散心就赶过去，好吗？我们最后还要合个影才完满吧？”

“别担心，我一会儿就过去。”

看着巴基和史提芬走远后，史蒂夫长长地叹出一口气，然后颓然地坐倒在草坪上。

史提芬之前说过的那些“混账话”令他的大脑几乎无法思考。

但他得抓紧时间……他不能让巴基担心。

史蒂夫艰难地重新爬起来，然后一点点从草丛中收拾起那些照片的碎片。

出于职业习惯，他身上恰好带着一些小型可以密封的塑料袋。他将那些碎片统统放进一个塑料袋中密封好，然后小心翼翼地塞进了上衣口袋里。

史蒂夫不知道自己是怎样回到礼堂的，又是怎样强颜欢笑地陪史提芬和巴基照了一张“温馨全家福”的。

他看着巴基快乐地将胳膊搭在史提芬肩膀上，然后史提芬虚搂着他两位“哥哥”的腰。

不，或许他对自己是虚搂着，但他分明把手指结结实实扣在了巴基的腰侧，像是在宣誓一种占有一样。

他不知道史提芬是怎样做到在发生了这一切后——在对他承认自己做过那种事情后，甚至在被自己打得嘴角出血后——还能像没事人一样对着镜头忍痛露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容。

史蒂夫只知道，在这张全家福上，他自己的表情一定很难看。

之后，三个人一起坐飞机回洛杉矶。

然而这一路上，史蒂夫都能感觉到自己情绪上的不对劲。

他的身体坐在飞机上，可是他的灵魂，好像还在那个草坪上徘徊，仍然在那些草丛中一遍遍摸索那张该死的照片的残存碎片，然后一把火把它们统统烧成灰烬。

而当他闭上眼睛，便会迎来他最为痛苦的时刻——他的脑海中不可抑制地出现令他感觉到背叛了朋友的淫荡画面。

在那些画面中，他最好的朋友和他的亲弟弟正在床上缠绵。巴基的肌肤上泛起与照片上色泽一致的情热与潮红，史提芬或许会像毕业典礼后拍摄全家福时那样，将他的手指紧紧扣在巴基美好的腰间，然后……

最该死的是，他发现自己完全能幻想出那副画面的完整样子。

因为他完全知道巴基赤身裸体的模样——他们从小一起长大，又是一个警队的同事，毫不避讳地一起沐浴更衣过那么多次了，谁又没见过谁的隐私？

但比这还要令他无法忍受的是——他也同样知道史提芬的模样。

因为他和他该死的相像，他们简直一模一样。

因此，他几乎完全可以想象出史提芬抱着巴基的样子。

虽然其实史蒂夫连对男女之间的情事都仅仅是从少年时期巴基坏笑着丢给他的光盘上看来的，更不要提去想象男人和男人要如何交媾，并且他也在不断的告诫自己不要再继续幻想下去……

但是……他就是忍不住。

他整个脑子被两副他熟悉得要命的裸体之躯占据，已经不再听从他的吩咐。

吻一个男人是什么样的感觉？简直无法想象。

但那不是一个随便的男人。

那是巴基。

谁都不能否认，巴基拥有一双色泽多么美好的嘴唇……几年前，他分明见过杰西卡是怎样抱住巴基的脑袋，希望自己能够停留在那双嘴唇上更长久一点……

那么，史提芬会像杰西卡那样去亲吻巴基吗？又或者，他甚至会像那些光盘里那样，激烈地撬开巴基的牙齿，把舌头伸进他的口腔？

然后呢？史提芬会怎样做？让巴基像女人一样打开双腿吗？

巴基有非常好看的肌肉线条，他的双腿纤细修长却有力，史蒂夫甚至能够想象出，史提芬将会怎样爱抚、亲吻那条紧紧绷直的小腿，然后将自己的身体覆盖到巴基的身体上……

史提芬从来都不是一个温柔又有耐心的人，他会不会像他自己暗示的那样，曾经粗暴地把巴基弄疼？或许巴基会发出一些难耐痛苦的呻吟，就像……就像他曾在出任务时意外受伤，却为了隐瞒史蒂夫而隐忍克制的那种呻吟一样。

是啊，他分明就听过那样的呻吟声。当他后来亲自发现巴基受了伤时，巴基捂着仍然不断渗出血液的伤口，一边呻吟一边咬牙对他说：“我没事……”

想象着巴基当时痛苦的表情，史蒂夫的心脏忽然像是被一双大手狠狠攥住了一样。

如果是他的话，他绝对不会像史提芬那样粗暴地弄疼巴基。

巴基是他最好的朋友，无论如何，他都会对他倾尽自己全部的温柔……

等等！他在想什么？他竟然正在幻想和巴基上床的是他自己？

可是……这很难幻想吗？他明明就和史提芬长得一模一样。他们的容貌一样，身体一样，甚至就连肌肉线条走向一样，那么他们性器的尺寸也……

史蒂夫这才惊愕地发现，不知不觉间，在他脑海中幻想出的那副画面中，压制在巴基身上狠狠冲刺的人，逐渐变成了他自己。

史蒂夫猛地在飞机上睁开了眼睛。

在他左边，巴基睡得正香，毛茸茸的棕色脑袋轻轻依靠在他肩膀上。

他看着巴基留得有些半长的头发从他肩颈处倾泻下来，略微弯曲地搭在他身上，随着他的呼吸轻微颤动。

他做贼心虚般偷偷向前方史提芬的座位看去。

史提芬正专心致志地看一本杂志，似乎并没有发现他一向正气凛然的哥哥刚刚在他身后幻想了一个多么邪恶的画面。

史蒂夫顿时松了一口气。

但当他放心地重新低下头，忽然意识到的现实却令他在下一秒钟羞愧难当。

他勃起了。


	6. Chapter 6

“有什么话好好谈，不要再打起来，好吗？”在离开罗杰斯家之前，巴基这样叮嘱道，“我真没想到，你们兄弟俩明明小时候那么团结，长大了反而像两个抢苹果的幼稚鬼！”

“可能是因为我们小的时候，还没有意识到苹果正是伊甸园中令人类堕落的甜蜜禁果？”史提芬的语气十足暧昧，仿佛话里有话。

巴基一愣，总觉得史提芬像是在影射什么。他有点疑惑地向史提芬看去，却只看到他调皮地冲自己眨了眨眼睛，就像小时候冲他撒娇要糖果吃一样。

巴基不由得笑了笑，然后放下心来，觉得自己是想得太多了。

“那是蛇的引诱和人类欲望的罪孽，苹果本身没有错！”与此同时，史蒂夫不满地说道。

“够了够了……”巴基赶紧喊停，“我记得客厅的茶几上放着一叠苹果，绝对够吃，你们俩不用抢了。现在，我真的得走了——史蒂夫，不要再和你兄弟打架了，明天我们还要一起上班，OK？”

“晚安，巴基。”

“晚安，罗杰斯们。”

随着巴基砰地一声关上大门，两个罗杰斯之间的气氛再度紧张起来。

在沉默中对峙了一会儿之后，作为哥哥，史蒂夫终于开始先开了口：“听着，我们得谈谈。”

史提芬摊摊手：“当然，反正你已经把我当成罪犯了，就像警察审犯人那样对付我，没问题，好像我不会生气似的……”

“史提芬！”史蒂夫的声音抬高了，“我真的不知道你究竟做了什么？为什么巴基会不知道那张照片的存在？”

“因为对于他而言，那只像是一个梦，而他睡着了，什么都不会记得，我是偷拍的。”史提芬坦诚又没什么所谓地说道。

“噢？现在我倒是有点惊讶于你的坦白了。”史蒂夫讽刺道，但随即表情更加严肃，还带着一丝愠怒，“但你明白你这是犯罪行为吗？巴基看起来像是被你……被你给……”

“你想说什么，我的哥哥？”史提芬语气低沉，“你以为，是我给巴基下了药，然后诱奸了他？”

史蒂夫没有说话。他硕大的胸肌上下起伏，伴随着怒气灼灼的呼吸声，看向史提芬的眼神里写满了“难道不是吗”这句话。

史提芬淡定地看了史蒂夫许久，久到史蒂夫几乎再次失去了耐心。

“我没有，我发誓——给巴基下药的不是我，我解救了他，在一家gaybar……然后我带他去了宾馆。”终于，史提芬微微抬起下巴，大声说道。

他看起来正大光明，这令他的说辞就连史蒂夫这样的警局老油条都不会产生怀疑。

“而我们之间的任何事……不是我主动的，我只是配合。”

史蒂夫只感觉自己呼吸一窒。

“是巴基主动的？”他脱口而出，“为什么？他怎么会那样做？”

“我猜……”此时此刻，与他的哥哥勇敢对视是一件很艰难的事情。

史提芬眼神略有闪烁，但最终仍然平静了下来。

这样一来，他的说辞就显得更加“可靠”了。

“那天他被人下了药，情况很危险，史蒂夫，其实你该庆幸这件事正好被我撞见了，我救了你最好的朋友，不是吗？而做这件事的人，或许本该是你！你没有保护好你的朋友，我替你保护了他！”

“你说的没错，关于这一点，我是该庆幸。”史蒂夫眼神一黯，“但我从来都不知道他晚上会去那种地方……你是说……gaybar？他为什么要去那儿？我以为他和我一样在家休息而已！”

“为什么要去？天哪，史蒂夫，你真是太不了解你的好朋友了。”史提芬失笑道，“为什么？当然因为他其实是个同性恋了！”

史蒂夫瞠目结舌：“巴基真的是同性恋？可是……不……为什么我从来不知道这件事？不，这不可能……”

“为什么他要让你知道？”史提芬话锋一转，“他是不是同性恋，和你有什么关系？你是他的‘朋友’而已，又不是他的父母或者恋爱导师什么的！”

“我以为……我以为我们之间是透明的……我以为他会把他的感情生活和我分享……”史蒂夫看起来既惊愕又有点懊恼。

史提芬静静观察他的哥哥，发现在巴基这件事上，史蒂夫已经逐渐开始失去身为一个警员所必须具备的犀利、敏锐与冷静。

这很好，对于他即将要对史蒂夫说的话来说……这简直太棒了。

“听着，史蒂夫，巴基本该和你分享一切，但你认为……他究竟是为什么‘特意’没有告诉你这件事？”他尝试引诱史蒂夫，引诱他的思维，令他跳入他挖好的陷阱。

“如果是因为这件事他不便向你提起呢？如果是因为他的感情……恰好与你有关呢？”

史提芬知道，自己说出这番话的心态已经像一个恶魔了。

但他就是无法控制自己。

从小到大，他从未像此刻一般清晰地意识到过自己究竟想要什么，并且非常明确，自己和目标之间最大的阻碍存在于哪里——那道天堑般的阻碍就站在他面前，这个和他拥有几乎一模一样外形的男人，这个在巴基眼中近乎于完美无瑕的偶像——他的亲哥哥。

而且，他甚至可以对神明发誓……他所说的话，竟然全都是实话。他只是……做了一点小小的心理引导而已。

“与我有关？你的意思是……”史蒂夫难以置信地瞪着史提芬。

“那天晚上，我救了他，带他去了宾馆。你知道吗，当巴基‘看清楚’守在他身边的人是我以后，他所表现出来的不仅仅被解救的安全感而已……可能是受药物和酒精的影响，他不仅感激，而且……情欲亢奋。但我发誓，那是因为他看清了我的容貌之后才……”

“不！”史蒂夫紧紧攥住了拳头，“不要继续说下去了。”

“史蒂夫，你知道的，巴基或许会因为酒精和药物而忘掉那个晚上发生过的事，但如果他本来就怀有那份感情呢？他会忘掉一夜情，却不会忘掉自己真正的感情。后来我确实有足足一年没有回过洛杉矶，这一年你自己应该比我更清楚，巴基有交往过任何人吗？男人，或是女人？”史提芬眯起眼睛，一边观察史蒂夫，一边继续引诱道，“如果他没有交往过任何人，也没有告诉过你任何关于他感情的事，你为什么不换个思路想一想——他不想告诉你，因为这件事对你而言太特别了，这令他羞于告诉你。”

“住嘴！”史蒂夫大喊一声，然后将自己的拳头狠狠砸向墙壁。

“至于这么愤怒吗？我亲爱的哥哥？”史提芬随手拿起一个苹果把玩，“其实你应该尝试去理解巴基，他不告诉你这些，恰恰是为了你好——他是特意为了你这个最好的朋友而隐忍了自己的感情，他牺牲这么多，你难道不该心怀感激吗？”

“我是对你愤怒！”史蒂夫猛地抬起头来，怒视史提芬，“既然你已经意识到了他的感情，你怎么可能还像个没事人一样？如果你不打算回应，你就不该碰他，你……”

“等等，谁告诉你我不打算回应？噢，天哪，我的哥哥，你真是全世界最迟钝的人。”史提芬忽然攥紧了手中的苹果，他盯着史蒂夫愤怒的蓝眼睛，一字一句告诉地对他说道，“我以为，当你发现那张照片时你就应该明白了，我怎么可能不爱巴基？不，我比世界上任何人都爱他。”

“你说什么？”史蒂夫只觉得他的脑子里嗡嗡作响。

“我说，我从小就爱上巴基了，我比全世界任何人都爱他——也包括你。”

史提芬将苹果凑到嘴边，脆生生咬下一口，然后冲史蒂夫笑了笑，转身上楼。

“晚安，我亲爱的哥哥。”他站在二楼自己卧室门口的阴影中对史蒂夫大声说道，“我永远不会让巴基伤心的，怎么样，替我们俩放心了吗？”

说罢，未等回答，他关上了卧室的门。

史蒂夫慢慢、慢慢地坐倒在客厅的椅子上。

椅背很硬很凉，但他毫无知觉。

他只觉得满心愤怒，无处发泄也毫无理由发泄的愤怒。

他不知道这份无法停歇的愤怒究竟是冲着谁的，是冲着隐瞒他感情的巴基？还是刚刚几乎得意洋洋告诉他一切的史提芬？

还是……冲着对这一切后知后觉的他自己？

如果巴基和史提芬是互相爱慕……如果巴基隐瞒着一切只是因为史提芬是他的亲弟弟……

他似乎可以理解的。他本该是可以理解的。

这就相当于，如果他从小就暗恋并最终有一天睡了巴基的妹妹，他也会害怕巴基会认为他是个混蛋，害怕巴基和他的友情因此而破裂，对吧？

可他仍然愤怒。

那份愤怒令他在客厅中枯坐了一夜，直至黎明的曙光重新将黑暗的客厅照亮，直至在他脑海中不安地奔跑了一夜的那个男主人公与平时一样按响了他的门铃。

史蒂夫带着浓烈的黑眼圈打开屋门，不出意外地看到了精神抖擞、穿着警官制服的巴基。

“嘿，史蒂夫~”巴基冲他愉快地打了招呼，然后看着他的脸色，又微微皱了皱眉，“噢，你看起来精神可不太好……真的没和史提芬打架吧？”

“史提芬，史提芬……为什么你总是把他挂在嘴边？每天陪伴你的人难道不是我吗？”史蒂夫因熬夜而迟缓地脑子中平白无故冒出了这样一句话。

当然，还好，他狠狠克制住了，并没有让这句蠢话突破他的嗓子眼。

史蒂夫直愣愣盯着巴基的脸瞧，此刻巴基正站在清晨的朝阳下，整个人被镀上了一层薄薄的金光，看起来与平日里一样英俊又美好。

但史蒂夫忽然发现，他再也无法像过去那样，用自己最明亮无暇的目光去看待他最好的朋友了。

他看着巴基的脸，脑海中不断浮现出那张照片背后的故事——情欲令巴基的脸上泛起潮红，在昏黄的旅馆灯光下美得惊心动魄，而与巴基四肢纠缠温柔缱绻的，是与他长得一模一样的亲弟弟。

他感觉自己的心脏逐渐被一层无法抵挡的阴影慢慢蒙蔽，直到整个大地一片黑暗……就好像……日蚀一样。

直到这时，史蒂夫才猛然意识到一件更可怕的事。

他的愤怒，他灼灼燃烧了一夜的，找不到源头又无处发泄的愤怒……或许是来源于，嫉妒。


	7. Chapter 7

史蒂夫和巴基都从属于洛杉矶警察局下的特别行动局特警队，也就是大名鼎鼎的SWAT。

与其他小队一样，史蒂夫的队伍也是由五名优秀的队员组成。小队队长是同时担任最危险的尖兵职责的自己；攻击组由容貌艳丽性格冷酷的警花娜塔莎和她忠诚的追求者克林特组成；爆破手是山姆·威尔逊，他和史蒂夫还有巴基是在警察学校就认识的老朋友了，为人非常可靠；而狙击手则是由在射击方面天赋异禀的巴基担任。

史蒂夫在警局渡过了无所事事又神情恍惚的一天，丝毫没有意识到自己一直在盯着他的狙击手发呆。

娜塔莎来自俄罗斯，而巴基家有亲属是俄国人，因此他俄语还不错，与娜塔莎走得很是亲近。史蒂夫亲眼看到巴基和娜塔莎熟练地调情，又趁机调戏了吃醋的克林特，最后和山姆你来我往地斗了一天嘴。

其实所有人都发现了他们的队长今天状态不佳，但史蒂夫坚持自己只是没睡好罢了，因此大家也就没有多心。

就在安稳的一天即将结束、甚至全员都开始收拾东西准备走人时，史蒂夫接到了尼克·弗瑞局长的紧急电话。

这种时候肯定没好事，所有人都停下了手里的活计，紧张地看向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫按下免提。

“出事了。”尼克·弗瑞开门见山地急匆匆说道，“一名持有12号口径霰弹枪的吸毒者在毒品加工厂劫持多名人质，谈判专家与其沟通失败，已经射杀一名警员。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，速速带你的小队赶赴现场！我会将地址发到你手机。”

史蒂夫和小队成员们面面相觑。

劫持多名人质并且谈判失败已经射杀一名警员，这是非常严重的事件了，确实需要SWAT出马了。

无需多言，五名成员飞速去更衣室为自己套上装备。巴基在穿防弹衣时，无意中发现史蒂夫将一个透明的、里面装着一些纸屑的小袋子塞进了自己的上衣口袋。

“什么宝贝犯罪证据需要随身携带？”巴基随口问道，“还被撕碎了，让我猜一猜——不会是你被哪个女孩子拒绝的情书吧？”

本来只是一句玩笑话，谁知史蒂夫飞快地将口袋扣好，然后严肃地回答道：“这不关你的事，巴基！”

巴基愣了愣。

等史蒂夫转过身去，山姆凑过来，用口型询问巴基：“队长他怎么了？”

“谁知道呢，这两天一直如此……”巴基苦笑一声，“没准是被他弟弟气的吧？”

“他兄弟史提芬回来了？我记得队长以前以他为骄傲来着啊？”

“唉，那孩子长大了，总归是有点叛逆了……”巴基不由得摇摇头说道，“快别八卦了山姆！上车！咱们得出发了！”

诚然这个任务比较危险，但这并不是罗杰斯的小队第一次处理类似的严重事件，因此大家情绪都还好。在车上时，史蒂夫为大家展示尼克·弗瑞局长发来的毒品加工厂地形图和建筑物3D构图，一边粗略地安排任务。

毒品加工厂在市郊，随着防爆车向目标地点的飞速疾驰，史蒂夫迅速将大致任务安排完毕，而那些具体的合作细节一般需要现场用手势互相告知，因此在车上的大家再一次陷入短暂沉默。

“队长……恕我直言，你今天状态不太对。”娜塔莎忽然皱着眉头打破了沉默，“我不怀疑你的专业能力，但尖兵位置在最前方，需要极高的注意力和迅捷的反应速度，你今天的状态……我认为比较危险。”

“我没事。”史蒂夫固执地说道。

“或许我们可以换一下。”巴基犹豫着说道，“不然今天就由我来担任尖兵吧，克林特完全可以胜任狙击手位置，史蒂夫，或者你可以和娜塔莎一起在我后面做火力支……”

“我说了我没事！”史蒂夫神经质般大声打断了巴基还没说完的话。

巴基，以及其他三个人，全都被这样的史蒂夫吓了一跳——尽管隔着一层战术护目镜，巴基似乎都能感觉到史蒂夫看向他的目光在灼热燃烧。

“噢，好吧……如果你坚持……”巴基结结巴巴说道。

他的脸藏在面罩后面，但熟悉的低沉声线中也能听出一丝委屈与妥协。

“不……不。对不起，巴基，我……”看着巴基此刻的模样，史蒂夫忽然软下态度，他懊悔不已地道歉，“对不起，我的错……睡眠不足令我太焦躁了。但是我真的没事伙计们，请相信我能带你们成功完成这次任务。”

几个人不再多话，互相信任是一个SWAT小队最基本的素质要求。

在防爆车的呼啸声中，罗杰斯的SWAT小队终于到达现场。

尼克·弗瑞本人也在现场，他看着史蒂夫等人下车后立刻走了过来。

“目标要求用人质换取可卡因，我们肯定不能答应。”弗瑞用仅剩的那只独眼盯着史蒂夫等人说道，“他是用枪的高手，并且我们猜测他今天仍然吸食了过量的毒品，所以精神格外亢奋又没什么理智。已经有人牺牲了，罗杰斯，你们一定要注意安全。”

史蒂夫点点头，向目标所在的屋子看去。

这个毒品工厂前方是一大片空旷的院子，后方有一条小巷。警方已经将的各个出口和后方的巷口都封锁了起来。

除了后方小巷中四五十英尺开外的排气扇窗口，似乎并没有更适合狙击手埋伏的地方。巴基知道此刻时间金贵耽误不得，他亲昵地将手放到史蒂夫的肩膀上。

“有什么事就说出来，不要憋在心里，好吗？”他对他低声说道，“你得记得，无论发生什么，我都会陪你到最后。”

史蒂夫的心头猛地一动。

巴基用力捏了捏他的肩膀，然后转身绕路，向事先看好的埋伏点飞快进发。

不一会儿，耳麦里传来巴基混杂着电流的声音：“冬兵已就位。”

为了不向罪犯暴露身份，他们每个人的行头里都包括了护目镜和面罩，而每个人也都有自己独特的代号。冬兵就是巴基的行动代称。

在弗瑞的指示下，谈判专家换了个位置。他走到代号冬兵的狙击手已经埋伏好的视角最佳的厂房后方，要求目标在那里进行第二次谈判。

而在谈判专家吸引目标注意力的时候，史蒂夫等人已经从空地上向工厂进发。

但万万没想到的情形发生了，这名目标在与谈判专家的对话说到一半时，忽然单方面停止对话，并用霰弹枪抵着一名女人质的头部转身向屋外走去。

那可怜的女人看起来吓坏了，却连尖叫声都不敢发出。

目标飞快地踹开大门，由于事发突然，史蒂夫等人已经没有足够的时间掩护自己了。

暴露在空旷院子中的SWAT成员严重刺激了目标刚刚吸食过毒品的大脑，他立刻将霰弹枪的枪口对准了最前面的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“准许开枪！”弗瑞飞快地对冬兵说道。

他已经不能承受失去更多的警员了。

尽管这个视角非常差，但事关史蒂夫的安危，巴基没时间考虑了。几乎就在弗瑞开口的同时——弗瑞甚至怀疑他根本就不是等到他的准许才扳动的扳机——他开枪了。

子弹直接击穿了目标的大动脉。但目标在倒地之后、临死之前，仍然向奔去解救人质的史蒂夫的方向开出了两枪。

一枪击中史蒂夫的胸口，一枪击中了史蒂夫头顶上方的广告牌。

史蒂夫应声倒下，随后而来的广告牌重重砸到了他的头盔上。

人群一哄而上。

巴基从瞄准镜中看到了所有一切细节。

一瞬间，巴基感觉自己的天都塌了下来。

他疯了一般地从埋伏点跑回来时，现场已经一团糟。已经傍晚了，天色开始擦黑，人质们全都吓坏了，救护车闪烁着令人心烦的彩色光芒，巴基不顾一切地摘下护目镜和面具，在一片混乱中用力拨开所有挡路的人，疯狂寻找史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身影。

“巴基！巴基！”一只手用力拽住了他的胳膊，“冷静一点！”

巴基猛地回头，看到了穿着特警队战服却仍然身姿曼妙的娜塔莎。

“别害怕，史蒂夫他没事。”娜塔莎难得温柔地安抚道，“跟我来……”

“天哪……谢天谢地……”巴基心中一宽，然后感到一阵虚脱与眩晕。

这时他才意识到，自己浑身虚汗淋漓。

在一架救护车的担架上，他看到了闭着眼睛安静躺在那儿的史蒂夫。

“他怎么了？”他问旁边的护士，同时又再次紧张起来。

“没大事，子弹打中的是防弹衣，是广告牌砸下来导致了脑震荡，可能需要卧床休息并且观察几天。”护士回答。

史蒂夫仍然穿着作战服，子弹轻松射穿了表层的布料，却被里层的防弹衣成功拦截。尽管仍然会很疼或许还会留下淤青，但这总比被子弹射中血肉之躯要强太多了。

巴基情不自禁去抚摸史蒂夫作战服胸口那道弹痕——那一片的衣料都烧焦了，而缝制在一旁的衣兜也破损严重，巴基轻微地拨弄，就令一个小袋子从衣兜里掉落出来。

“嘿，我们要开车去医院了，你得下去了，小伙子。”护士提醒他，“我理解你对战友的关心，但恐怕你们得自己驾车去医院看他。”

“噢……好的……我明白，谢谢你。”

巴基一面说着，一面偷偷将那个小袋子攥在了手里。

他跳下车，然后看着史蒂夫安静地躺在车里，护士从里面关上后门，救护车尖叫着扬长而去。

直到午夜时分，巴基才如鬼魅一般出现在医院中。

他拿出特战队员作战时的身手躲过了查房的护士，猫腰钻进了史蒂夫的病房。

不愧是尼克·弗瑞局长的心头爱将，他竟然给史蒂夫弄了间单人病房！

但这也方便了巴基的行动。

巴基坐在史蒂夫床头，难掩心中的激荡之情。

但史蒂夫仍然在睡觉，由于毕竟是头部受伤，尽管激动异常，但巴基仍然没有叫醒他。

这或许是巴基熬过的最难以忍耐的漫长夜晚。

凌晨3点多，史蒂夫终于醒了过来。

还好，大约是小时候身体病弱时早就习惯了巴基的陪床，在借着月色看到巴基安静坐在他床头的身影时，史蒂夫并没有被吓得再一次晕过去。

“嘿，哥们儿……”他有点虚弱地说道，然后立刻想爬起来，但紧跟着就一阵眩晕。

“快躺下……你的脑震荡还需要静养。”巴基赶紧扶住史蒂夫慢慢半躺下，心疼地看着他忍受着头晕目眩的痛苦发出一阵干呕。

过了一会儿，史蒂夫可算是缓了过来。

“你是不是有什么事，巴基？”他直截了当地问道。

“不，没什么，我只是……只是来看看你。”巴基有点不自然地说道。

他知道，史蒂夫已经看破他了——他的确是有事而来。

而且是几乎令他一秒钟也不想再忍耐下去的要事。

但史蒂夫此刻的情况……他实在有点不敢再刺激到他的脑子。

“不，巴基……你有情况。”史蒂夫盯着他，犀利地说道，“有事直说吧，我撑得住。”

巴基不由得一阵懊恼——他真的不想因为自己而耽误史蒂夫的身体，但此时此刻，自己显然已经被史蒂夫完全看穿了。

但同时，他心头又涌上一阵异样的甜蜜。

这就是他和史蒂夫的关系，对吗？他们从小互相陪伴长大，这个世界上没有比他们更了解彼此的人……无论是巴基还是史蒂夫，他们谁都不会否认，他们彼此心意相通，是最好的朋友，最佳搭档，是灵魂伴侣。

而且……

“好吧……”巴基回答道。

难得的，他看起来竟然有那么一点羞涩。

巴基很少露出这种神色，这令史蒂夫好奇极了——但紧跟着，他感觉自己的呼吸都快要停滞了。

他眼睁睁看着巴基从兜里掏出一张已经被透明胶带重新黏合复原的照片。

“那是……”

“是我从你被子弹射破损的上衣兜里找到的……”巴基几乎都不敢看史蒂夫的眼睛了，他摩挲着那张照片，低声说道，“史蒂夫，我没想到你……”

史蒂夫紧紧咬牙，重重地大口呼吸了几声之后，才勉强冷静地问道：“对于那天晚上，你……还记得多少？”

巴基仍然没有抬头，他还在有点不好意思地看着自己那张“床照”，因此并没有窥见史蒂夫的神态有多么不对劲。

“其实我几乎全都不记得了……”他仍然低着头说道，“我只是恍惚之中像是梦见我和一个人……可是当我醒来，我身边没有任何人。我曾以为，那只是我的幻觉，只是一个梦……我不知道那是你，史蒂夫，我不知道那真的是你……”

巴基抬起头来，甜蜜地看向史蒂夫。

但紧跟着，他立刻察觉到了情况不对。

史蒂夫眼神中满是痛苦与纠结，眉头深刻地皱着，嘴唇苍白发抖。

巴基顿时倒吸一口凉气。

“对不起……”他立刻说道，并试图将那张照片塞回兜里去，“对不起，我误会了……我看见你带着这张照片，就以为是你……其实不是你，对吗？那他是谁？还是说，其实确实没有谁，我真的只是做了个梦……可是……这张照片是谁拍的……”

“巴基！”史蒂夫忽然抓住了他此刻有些颤抖的手腕。

史蒂夫攥他的力气太大了，巴基手腕上周围的皮肤都隐隐泛白。

“不，史蒂夫，我得走了。”巴基慌乱地挣开史蒂夫的大手，起身说道，“你好好养脑袋，就当我没来过……但是这张照片我……我得带走。对不起史蒂夫，这只是个误会，这和你无关，我自己能处理好……”

“不，巴基，听我说！”史蒂夫再次抓住他的手。

这一次不是手腕，是手指。

为了防止巴基就这么逃走，史蒂夫将自己的手指插进巴基的手指中，于是他们变成了十指相扣。

巴基的心脏再一次剧烈跳动起来，他非常清楚自己究竟在期望着什么——他渴望这个人或许已经十年之久，他几乎都能听到自己血管中的血液为了这一刻汩汩奔流的声音。

但紧跟着，史蒂夫口中说出的话，不仅将他心底对史蒂夫的全部野望一举灭绝，还令他原本明镜般透亮的心头蒙上了几乎无法撕裂的阴影——就好像是一场永远不会再结束的日蚀一样。

他听到史蒂夫一字一句艰难地对他说道：“不是我……是史提芬。”


	8. Chapter 8

洛杉矶其实很少下雨，但那天的凌晨，大雨忽然降临洛杉矶。

巴基并没有带雨具的习惯，当雨水将他从里到晚都浇透后，他才意识到，他还得回去面对史提芬。

史蒂夫出事之后他忙着拼凑那张照片，因此一直没有来得及去通知史提芬关于他哥哥在突发事件中遭遇的事情，而现在……显然，他和史提芬之间必须得有一场对话了。

到达罗杰斯家的小屋时，史提芬显然刚刚睡醒——当然，也可能是被巴基的门铃声吵醒的。此时仍是清晨，淅沥的大雨令太阳消失了踪影，对于一个无需上班又因下雨而无法晨跑的人来说，这本是一个睡懒觉的好天气。

史提芬打开门时本以为门外会站着他忙了一整天的哥哥。

虽然阔别四年，但他了解他哥哥的工作性质——一旦遇到突发事件，忙得风餐露宿不说，也不方便联系。因此，虽然昨天史蒂夫一夜未归，史提芬也没有想太多。

但门外是巴基·巴恩斯。

史提芬赶紧将他让进屋内。

巴基被雨水浇了个透心凉，看起来狼狈不堪，雨水正顺着湿哒哒成一缕一缕的半长棕发流进他的脖颈里。

史提芬忽然没来由的想到，巴基从小就是个挺注意仪容外表的人，此刻这般狼狈的模样，应该是他这辈子第一次看到。

但很快，他就反应过来，巴基竟然是孤身一人，并没有和他连体婴一般的好朋友——也就是他哥哥——一起回家。

尽管有各种各样的恩恩怨怨横亘于史提芬和史蒂夫之间，但血脉亲情仍然令他本能地揪起了心。

“史蒂夫人呢？”史提芬脱口而出。

“没有大事，只是脑震荡，得在医院观察几天。”巴基回答。

他看起来十分疲惫，整个人在湿透的衣服里瑟瑟发抖，嘴唇苍白，但双颊却有些发红。

“你得赶紧洗个澡。”史提芬观察着他的模样，担心地说道，“不然这样下去会生病的。就在这里洗吧，我去把热水打开，你想换史蒂夫的衣服还是我的？”

“就穿史蒂……”巴基顺口说道，但又像是忽然想起了什么一样，猛地顿住了。

“不……我想还算了吧。我……一会儿回家再洗。”他不自然地说道，然后抬头看向史提芬，努力摆出哥哥的架子说道，“听着，史提芬，我们得谈谈。”

史提芬有些讶异地看了巴基一眼。

“我已经不是小孩子了。”他忽然这样说道，“我早成年了。”

“什……什么？”巴基微微一愣，不明所以，“所以呢？”

于是史提芬冲他走了过来。

巴基一直都知道，罗杰斯兄弟俩长得越来越像是从一个模子里刻出来的，但直到此刻，直到史提芬像一堵墙一样站在他面前时，他才无比清晰地意识到这一点——如果他想看着他的眼睛说话，那么他就得微微仰视了。

“我的意思是说，你不能再把我当小孩子了，巴基！我早就比你都高了！”史提芬低头看向这个比自己年长四岁、曾经自己的整个青春都在仰望的男人，“所以，我现在也拥有自己的判断力和话语权——如果你不赶紧去洗个澡，我们就免谈！”

他用那双与史蒂夫几乎一模一样的蓝眼睛凝视着巴基，这令巴基不由得暗暗心惊——与史蒂夫完全不同，史蒂夫看向他的眼神总是坚定而温柔的，而史提芬……

他的眼睛里写满了强盛得可怕的自信心与控制欲。

巴基有些困惑起来——到底是从什么时候开始，这个一直跟在他和史蒂夫身后的小弟弟，摇身一变成为了一个如此气势凌人的男人？

他甚至本能地想要后退一步，但为了不输给一个明明比自己小了足有四岁的大男孩，他坚持地站在了原地。

“我没什么事！我们很快就可以谈完，然后我就回家……阿嚏！”

史提芬对巴基摊了摊手。

巴基尴尬地闭了闭眼睛：“好吧，那么我……”

“行了，巴基，别再耽误时间了！”史提芬猛地抓住他的胳膊就向前拖去，“快去洗澡！听话！”

“听话？”巴基简直哭笑不得。

什么时候轮到弟弟来教训哥哥了？

但史提芬不再跟他废话，用力将他拖到浴室门口，然后强行塞了进去。

“快洗！我去给你找衣服！”他在门外喊道，“无论有什么话，都得洗完再说！”

巴基站在浴室中愣了愣，然后妥协地开始脱衣服。

史提芬说得对，他不能生病。

史蒂夫还躺在医院里，接下来的几天，或许他还得去照顾他。

他打开喷头，一边享受着热水浸润皮肤所带来的贯穿四肢百骸的舒适，一边思考着，一会儿要怎样跟史提芬摊牌。

这其实有点艰难……为什么自己一夜情的对象偏偏是史提芬，是史蒂夫的亲弟弟？

而可笑的是……巴基其实并不是一个纯粹的同性恋。

从小到大，能令他产生朦胧冲动的，其实都是女人——但史蒂夫是个例外。

他对史蒂夫并不是朦胧的冲动……而是从小到大刻入骨髓的崇拜、依赖与挚爱。

他也曾对女孩子们裙下的秘密产生过正常的青春期好奇心，也曾与她们浅尝辄止地一亲芳泽后又分开。他并不讨厌与这些与女孩子们的约会，甚至于，他会觉得这一切是理所当然的，是浪漫的，也是能令他产生愉悦的。

他想，他本该是可以正常地娶妻生子并对自己的家庭负责的，他会是某个女孩的温柔好丈夫——如果他从来没有遇到过史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人的话。

在青春期的成长过程中巴基逐渐发现，当他越来越多地去情不自禁地将视线投放在史蒂夫身上时，他就逐渐失去了那些天生对于女孩子们的兴趣。

最开始，他曾以为这只是出于一份根深蒂固、无以伦比的友谊，直到某一天他终于清晰地意识到，自己之所以会去安排那些愚蠢的四人约会，会无论如何都想把史蒂夫绑在身边，只是因为自己想要和他在一起罢了。

没有其他人，只想和他在一起，就他们两个人。

而每当他和史蒂夫单独相处时，他都会觉得，自己已经拥有了全世界，他们之间无法插入第三个人，哪怕那个人是史提芬·罗杰斯。

这份似乎已经变质了的“友情”逐渐令巴基感到恐惧——他惧怕史蒂夫知道他的心思，惧怕史蒂夫因此而远离他，因为这并不是友情本该有的模样。

他用力隐藏这份感情，甚至想过将它扼制在摇篮中——但显然，当他自己意识到时，早已情根深种、为时已晚。

而那次去gaybar的经历，便是一次巴基对自己的试探。

其实他只是想去搞清楚，自己究竟是一个天生的同性恋，还是只是喜欢那个独特的人。

然后他喝了不该喝的东西，记忆变得模模糊糊。

但在一片朦胧中，他总记得自己好像看到了史蒂夫。

当他懊恼地从陌生宾馆的床上醒来时，发现自己身上除了几个吻痕之外赶紧清爽，并且好好地穿着宾馆的睡衣，看起来像是已经被人帮忙清洗过了全身一样。

由于没有具体的记忆，巴基始终想不起来自己究竟有没有真实地与某个人发生过一夜情。但是，很显然，无论有没有过，他的一夜情对象从那晚之后彻底消失了。

繁忙又刺激的特警生活令他没有多少时间想起那个奇怪的夜晚，若不是从史蒂夫的衣兜里拼凑出的那张照片，他真的几乎已经将这件事忘了个干净。

思及此处，巴基停下洗澡的动作，有些呆愣地看着水流顺着自己的身体线条向下冲刷。

为什么是史提芬……为什么偏偏是史提芬？

但是现在，他彻底明白了——那晚，他确实看到了“史蒂夫”。

只不过，那是因为他可耻地认错了人。

但他仍然搞清楚了自己的取向——他并不是一个天生的同性恋……只是挚爱那个特定的人罢了。

浴室的门忽然被打开。

巴基吓了一跳，本能地去抓浴巾，想要遮挡住自己光裸的身体。

但史提芬已经大大咧咧地拿着一叠衣服走了进来。

水汽迷漫中，巴基在慌乱之间脚底一滑向后栽了过去。

史提芬迅捷地腾出一只手，稳稳捞住了他的后腰。

“不好意思啊巴基，吓到你了……”史提芬说道，但从语气中并没有听出丝毫的不好意思，“但你知道，这毕竟是我家，所以就轻车熟路地进来了……”

巴基已经重新站稳了，但史提芬炽热的手仍然牢牢扶在他的腰间。

“谢谢。”巴基尴尬地说道，然后轻轻挣出他的手掌，飞快将浴巾围在下半身，不冷不热地说道，“但当你想进入一间有人的浴室之前，最好还是敲个门为妙。”

史提芬摸了摸自己的鼻子，将衣服放在一旁的篮子里。

“好生分啊，巴基。”他像小时候对大哥哥撒娇般似的说道，“明明我小时候，你还让我给你拿沐浴液呢……你忘了吗？那时候你可是什么都没穿，一样不遮不掩的。”

巴基强忍怒气转过身去，一边伸手够向篮子里的衣服：“那是因为那时候你还小！”

“也不小了吧，也有十来岁了。”史提芬不依不饶地在他身后继续开玩笑，“而且你到底怕什么呢，我又不是没看过你的裸体……”

巴基猛地停下了取衣服的手。

史提芬这才发现，巴基整个身体都在颤抖。

电光火石之间，史提芬忽然醒悟，巴基今天一直想要跟他谈的究竟是什么。

“闭嘴！史提芬！”巴基背对他，有些严厉地命令道，“我要换衣服了，你出去！去客厅等我！”

巴基指向浴室的门，但是史提芬没有动。

随着时间的推移，浴室中本来正气弥漫的水雾逐渐消散，温度越来越低。

“你知道了。”史提芬忽然开口说道。

不再是之前模仿小时候的有些撒娇的语气，也不再是巴基熟知的那些亲密熟稔的玩笑语气。

史提芬像是忽然在这一秒钟变了个人，他的语气变得坚硬，像是在把控一切。

他的目光仍然纠缠在巴基的裸背上，像是某种冷血动物盯着自己的猎物。

尽管没有转身，但巴基似乎仍然感受到了这种令他不舒服的目光。他不由得浑身发冷，同时攥紧了拳头。

“听着，史提芬。”巴基深深吸了一口气，终于还是转过身来说道，“我不知道你为什么会偷偷拍下我的照片，但那是个错误，我认为你其实应该明白，我一直把你当弟弟，我们之间不能有……”

然而史提芬什么都没听下去。

他只听到巴基口中冒出的那句“那是个错误”，而在那之后，他盯着那双天生嫣红润泽的红唇一开一合，却什么都听不进去了。

错误？不，那不是。

巴基只觉得眼前一晃，紧接着，他的背部重重地撞到了浴室墙壁上，那仍然带着水渍的冰凉触感令他浑身一凛，然后史提芬就握着他的下巴压了过来。

“史提芬？”巴基眼中地惊惶神色一闪而过，随之而来的是身为一个特警本能地反应——他抬起膝盖就向史提芬的裆下撞去。

但马上，他反应过来——那不是坏人，不是他要对付的恶匪——那是史蒂夫的亲弟弟……那是他亲眼看着长大的史提芬·罗杰斯。

万般无奈地，巴基收回了腿上的力道。

“快从我身上滚开！”他尽量让自己的语气恶狠狠地说道，“别逼我，不然我不客气了！”

“听着，巴基·巴恩斯！”史提芬丝毫没有“滚开”的想法，反而更紧地将身体贴了过去。

他死死盯着巴基的眼睛说道：“我知道你不爱我，你爱的是我哥哥，是不是？但我不在乎。”

巴基紧张地看着近在咫尺地这张与史蒂夫一模一样的脸，半晌才说道：“无论我们之间曾经发生过什么，但我劝你别做傻事——你不是我的对手，别逼我对你动手，史提芬！”

史提芬微微一愣，然后哼笑了一声：“天哪，你以为我会对你做什么？难道你在期待什么？”

“你……”巴基不由得一时失语。

“恐怕你也知道，以我们现在的情况，史蒂夫是不会和你在一起的。”

“那与你无关。”巴基生硬地回答道。

“我就是要告诉你，这和我关系重大。”史提芬将巴基耳边的碎发拨开，暧昧地贴着他的耳朵说道，“你早晚会是我的，巴基……但我并不急于一时。”

他口中灼热的呼吸洒在巴基的耳畔，巴基顿时浑身酥麻地泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“我只会把你当弟弟！”巴基再一次强调，“就算我不和史蒂夫在一起，我也绝不会和你……”

“巴基·巴恩斯！”史提芬大声打断他，他目光灼灼盯着巴基的脸说道，“现在我就让你在清醒地状态下明白——你再也无法单纯地只把我看做一个兄弟。”

史提芬狠狠吻上那双唇，舌头强硬地启开巴基的唇齿，啃啮般掠夺走他口腔中的津液与空气。

这个突如其来的炙热的吻令巴基几乎窒息，但就在他即将反抗时，忽然嘴唇上一阵疼痛，然后身上一轻。

他定了定神，看到史提芬已经放开了他。

史提芬仍旧用灼热的目光看着他，然后伸出舌头，慢慢舔掉自己唇齿间有血迹——那是巴基的血，他刚刚咬破了他的嘴唇。

“你是不是疯了？”巴基忍着唇上的疼痛说道。

“我是疯了，我早就疯了。”史提芬淡然回答道，“当那个晚上，你躺在我身下，却叫出我兄弟的名字时，我就已经疯了……好了，你慢慢穿衣服吧，我得走了。”

“走？你去哪儿？”巴基愕然道。

“本来不会这么快，但既然这件事你已经知道了……我想我还是现在就走比较好。”史提芬笑了笑，一抹黯然在他脸上转瞬即逝。

“我会回来的，巴基，等着我吧。”最后，他自信地说道，“你不会和史蒂夫在一起的，毕竟我的存在是你们俩之间永远的隔阂——而且我知道，总有一天，你会心甘情愿地爱上我。好了，现在，快穿上那叠衣服吧，别感冒了，毕竟我的哥哥还躺在医院里等着他的‘朋友’照顾呢。”

巴基下意识地看向那叠衣物。

当他再次抬起头时，史提芬已经不在那里了。

或许他回到了他的房间收拾行李去了，又或许他早已收拾好了行装，只等找个对的日子出发——既然他早已想好自己的未来，巴基并没有任何理由、也根本无法阻拦他。

他已经明白了，史提芬是个疯子——一个难以对付的、彻头彻尾的疯子。

巴基重新抓起史提芬给他拿来的衣物，展开最上面的那件衬衫准备往身上套。

他不由得愣了愣。

他本以为，史提芬会拿给他自己的衣服，因为他看起来……占有欲强烈到疯狂的地步。

但当他展开衬衫时，他发现自己认得这种款式——这分明是史蒂夫的衣服。 


	9. Chapter 9

史提芬一走就是三年。

这三年间，史蒂夫·罗杰斯在执行任务时不要命的作战风格令巴基时不时提心吊胆，却也令他屡立奇功，成为了全美闻名遐迩的“超级英雄”，新闻媒体甚至称呼他为“现实中的美国队长”。

在史蒂夫被正式提升为巴基的顶头上司那天，史提芬回来了。

带着令人乍舌的巨额财富。

“都搬进来吧。”坐在比弗利山庄的豪宅中，史提芬这样对史蒂夫和巴基说道，“就像小时候说的那样，我们三个住在一起。”

这栋千万美金的房产已经在史提芬·罗杰斯名下了。

“不行，史提芬。”史蒂夫直接了当地拒绝了他的提议，“我和巴基是警察，不适合住在这种地方。更何况……这是你自己的房子，史提芬，是你个人的家，不是我们的。”

“瞧你这话说的，可真是生份啊，亲爱的哥哥。”史提芬向那昂贵的沙发椅背上一靠，十分放松地摊了摊手，“这可太令人伤感了，我以为我的就是你的，我们兄弟之间还分什么彼此呢？”

三年时光令史提芬蜕变得很厉害。三年前，他的脸上和神态之间还有稍许少年感，而现在，这份青涩已经完全消失了，一圈棕色的胡子挂在嘴边，令他看起甚至比他的哥哥还要成熟几分，却也阴郁几分。

史蒂夫觉得自己受不了说话这样阴阳怪气的弟弟了。

“我们都长大了，史提芬！”他严肃地说道，“尽管我们仍然是兄弟没错，但也注定有一些东西是属于你私人的，是无法分享的。”

史提芬看着史蒂夫，半晌，忽然失笑。

“你说得对，哥哥。”他看了一眼与史蒂夫并肩坐在一起正在享用咖啡的巴基，话里有话地说道，“有的东西……的确不能分享。”

巴基差点把喝进嘴里的咖啡喷出来。

“够了，史提芬！谈谈正事吧！”史蒂夫立刻结束了这个危险的话题。

“正事？什么是正事？史蒂夫，你对我要求也太严格了点吧？我刚回来，你却像是我小时候放学回家要检查我的成绩单一样……”史提芬仍旧在满不在乎地开着玩笑，“三年以来的首次团聚，难道我们一家人不应该先彼此嘘寒问暖一下吗？”

“正如你所看到的，我很好，巴基也很好，我们还是老样子。”史蒂夫回答道，“那么，你该说说你自己了史提芬！你究竟是哪儿来的那么多钱？”

“我记得巴基会说话来着，你不用万事都替他回答。”史提芬忽然打断了史蒂夫的质疑，“巴基，你还好吗？我想和你说说话。”

巴基愣了愣。

史提芬回来之前没有告诉任何人。

他是空降洛杉矶的。

而巴基和史蒂夫是一起收到他的请帖的——史提芬差人把请帖直接送到了警局，邀请他们俩在工作结束后一起去比弗利山庄的罗杰斯家一聚。

他回来的太突然了，来的一路上，巴基都在调整心态，但发现自己仍然不知道该如何面对史提芬。

“我……我挺好的。很高兴你回来，史提芬……”巴基捏着咖啡杯的把手，希望自己不要表现得太过于不自然。

他努力开着并不好笑的玩笑，试图化解他们三人之间弥漫着的尴尬气氛，并希望帮助史蒂夫尽量得到他关注的问题答案：“没想到你忽然变得这么阔，这三年你都做了些什么？不会是去抢钱了吧……那你邀请两个条子来家里做客可能就不太明智了。”

“抢钱？噢，当然不。”史提芬配合地冲巴基咧了咧嘴，但脸上其实没什么笑意。

他耸耸肩，大大咧咧回答：“帮公司做了些大生意，分红很多。”

“你在什么公司？”史蒂夫忽然开口。

“这很重要吗？”史提芬不以为然地反问。

“当然，我有权利知道吧？”史蒂夫皱眉道，“我是你哥哥，我有义务确保你的钱财都取之有道——这是为你好。”

又是这句话——“这是为你好”。

自打史蒂夫和巴基进门开始，史提芬脸上一直挂着的虚伪的假笑终于消失了。

他猛然想起七年前，史蒂夫逼他远走他乡去费城上大学时，也是这样强硬地说着“我这是为你好”。

“我在海德拉集团，就是那家近些年来风头正劲的投资公司，你们应该听说过吧？”他冷下脸来，但仍然耐着性子回答了史蒂夫，“事实上，我还在大学期间就已经开始与他们的高层有联络了，所以毕业之后，我直接进入了那家公司。我想你们也看到了，显然，我干得还不错。”

“你帮他们做投资？”巴基好奇地问道。

转向巴基，史提芬的声音不由自主变得稍许温柔起来。

“不仅仅。”他说，“我现在分管海德拉旗下的一个物流公司，帮他们……运运货。”

“运运货？运的什么货，能让你在短短三年之内买得起比弗利山庄的房子？”史蒂夫再次犀利地提问。

“噢，我亲爱的哥哥……”史提芬看向史蒂夫，不客气地顶撞道，“收起你审视一切的条子目光好吗？那是商业机密，与你无关！”

“别这样和你哥哥说话，史提芬！”巴基忍不住插嘴道，“他只是在关心你！”

“那他真应该锻炼一下说话的技巧了——原来这是关心我？我还以为我是他的犯人呢……”史提芬皮笑肉不笑地哼了一声，顿了顿，又对巴基说道，“那么现在，别总聊我了，说说你们俩吧。”

巴基叹了口气：“我们有什么好说的？不过就是日复一日的上班，战斗，庆幸自己还活着，然后下班……”

“你们同居了。”史提芬忽然说道。

“什么？不！我们没有！”巴基一愣，立刻解释道，“我们只是住在一起！我的父母带着妹妹搬到纽约去了，史蒂夫认为比起租房子，我们住在一起会比较方便……方便互相照顾，而且……上班可以只开一辆车。”

史提芬看向史蒂夫，而史蒂夫正看着巴基，没有作更多的补充。

史提芬的目光在他们俩之间扫来扫去，然后笑了笑。

“当然，我当然是开玩笑的，你紧张什么呢，巴基？”他眯起眼睛说道，“我当然知道你们不可能同居了，我可是太了解我这个正气凛然的哥哥了——他绝不会染指别人的所有物，更不要提是他的兄弟了。”

巴基在一瞬间咬紧了下唇。

“够了，史提芬！”史蒂夫出言呵斥道，“没有谁是谁的所有物，我不懂你在说什么！但是现在，我和巴基得回家了，明天还要上班。”

说罢，他站了起来，巴基也赶紧随之站了起来。

“真不多坐一会儿？”史提芬扬了扬眉毛，“我还没来得及庆祝你升职呢，亲爱的哥哥。”

“今天不方便，改天再登门拜会。”史蒂夫说道，然后转过身去，顿了顿，又语重心长地补充了一句，“史提芬……照顾好你自己好吗？别做任何傻事，别总让哥哥们替你操心！”

史提芬眼神复杂地望着自己哥哥离开的背影，没有做任何回答。

巴基紧随其后，却被史提芬一把拽住了胳膊。

“史提芬！”巴基低呼一声，“你想干什么？”

“我给过你们机会了——我离开了三年，而你们却毫无进展。巴基，难道现在你还不明白吗？你心目中那个完美无瑕的史蒂夫，他永远不会接纳你的。”史提芬低沉又飞快地说道，“史蒂夫是一个虚伪的道德标兵，就为了维持这个形象，他就永远都不会去染指自己亲兄弟的所爱，更别提你还是他的好朋友了……所以，你就不要再继续对他心存幻想了。”

“可笑的是，我没有任何幻想。”巴基面无表情地说道，“我不会和他在一起，也不会和你在一起。我们三个就这样继续做兄弟吧，这样就挺好。”

“究竟是为什么？巴基？”史提芬咬牙问道，“我现在比他有钱，也比他更爱你，你为什么就不能回头看我一眼呢？明明我和史蒂夫长得一模一样的……我不明白，难道你爱的就是那样一个史蒂夫？一个假正经的道德模范？”

“你不必明白。”月色之下，巴基的眼神中泛出一抹奇异的温柔，他一字一句说道，“史蒂夫只做对的事，他对正义的态度一向是坚持与坚韧不拔的，对抗邪恶时他就算身处险境也不会退缩——是，我爱的就是这样一个像太阳一样完美耀眼的模范，哪怕他会因为坚持心目中的这份正确而不能接纳我也罢，那无所谓，我仍然爱这样的他。你不必明白，史提芬，因为你毕竟不是他。”

院子外面，史蒂夫按响了车喇叭。

巴基轻轻甩开史提芬的手掌，最后看了一眼呆愣在门口的他，然后转身上车，与史蒂夫一同离去。

良久，史提芬对着如水的夜色，暗自握了握拳头。

“你爱的就是这样的史蒂夫？”他自言自语道，“总有一天你会发现，你的道德模范是虚假的——这个世界上并不存在真正无私无欲的人，偶像迟早会崩塌。”

过了没多久，史提芬丢下他的豪宅，再次离开加州。这一次，仍然没有人知道他去了哪里。

与此同时，尼克·弗瑞开始秘密调查一桩偷偷贩运军火的案子。这个案子很棘手，牵扯到一名叫约翰·施密特的政府要员，以及在他之下牵扯到的一连串腐败官员和警员。尼克·弗瑞非常需要人手，却不知道警局之中有谁真正出身清白与施密特毫无关联、并且值得信任。

通过观察和考量，他决定将这桩调查案交给新上任没多久的“美国队长”史蒂夫·罗杰斯来做。

在翻查弗瑞已经收集到的资料时，史蒂夫注意到，施密特与一个叫亚历山大·皮尔斯的人来往密切。他总记得自己好像在哪里见过这个名字，但又始终想不起来。

直到他和巴基商量时，巴基忽然指着这个名字提醒他：“嘿，这好像是海德拉集团的法人。”

史蒂夫瞬间醍醐灌顶。

紧接着，史蒂夫和巴基同时意识到了一件严重的事——史提芬与这件事有多少关联？

这是一件倒卖军火的恶劣案件，而史提芬三年之内的忽然暴富不得不令人联想到，倒军火正是除了贩毒之外暴利最高的行当。

而且，史提芬自己也曾说过，他为海德拉集团从事一些“物流工作”。

“我去卧底。”巴基果断地说道，“弗瑞不是已经在他们俄罗斯的合作伙伴那儿有内线了吗？我会俄语，又是东欧长相，我可以去卧底。”

“不行！”史蒂夫几乎想都没想就断然拒绝，“你不能去！”

“为什么？”巴基大声说道，“既然你也认为这些军火贩子很可能与史提芬关系重大……那么更应该由我去俄罗斯干这趟活儿。一来，我更了解他的行事方式，这方便了我们的行动；二来，一旦暴露，我是唯一可能保住性命的人。所以，我必须去，史蒂夫，这不是你我的私交能够阻止的事。”

“我说了不行！”史蒂夫狠狠拍了拍桌子，“你不能去！我不准你去那么危险的地方！”

“史蒂夫！”巴基抗争道，“你应该能意识到，没有比我更合适的人选！”

“我说了，巴基·巴恩斯，我不同意你去！”史蒂夫瞪着他的眼睛说道，用不容拒绝的语气说道，“我是你的顶头上司，你应该服从命令！”

“可是凭什么？”巴基气得冲上前去一把抓住史蒂夫的衣领，“狗屁上司！别拿这个架子压我！我还不清楚你吗史蒂夫？这种大事上你怎么可以有私心？你放心，我不会有事的，我一定能安全回……”

“闭嘴，巴基·巴恩斯！”史蒂夫一把将巴基甩得坐了下来，然后抓住他的肩膀，将他牢牢压在椅子上，居高临下地俯视他。

他冲他大吼，带着山一般的压迫感：“什么叫我怎么可以有私心？你以为我是谁？神吗？我怎么可能从来不曾有过私心？你知道我这样活着有多累吗？”

他看起来像是气坏了。

巴基从来都没见过史蒂夫那样生气，也从来都没和史蒂夫发生过那么激烈的争吵。

一直以来，他们之间的相处都是一种平静又相濡以沫的状态。他们住在一起，像最亲密的朋友、最和睦的家人那样生活在一起，并且总是小心翼翼地回避着他们的私人感情问题。

巴基从来没见过史蒂夫像此时此刻一样丧失理智，他将他的肩膀抓得生疼。

他惊愕地仰头看着史蒂夫，直到史蒂夫终于将自己粗重的喘息声平复过来，强迫自己回复理智。

“对不起，巴基，我不该发火。”很久之后他才放开巴基直起身来，用力捏了捏自己的眉心，疲惫地说道，“但是，不行，你不能去当这个卧底。”

破天荒头一次，巴基没有听从史蒂夫的安排。

他擅自越级去找了尼克·弗瑞。

巴基是最合适的人选，弗瑞当然明白。当天，弗瑞就安排了一起事件，巴基配合他扮演了酗酒闹事袭警的一幕，被定了寻衅滋事的罪名，紧接着被弗瑞亲自重处，开除出洛杉矶警察局。

史蒂夫当时就气疯了，他去找弗瑞要人，却被弗瑞告知，巴基已经被偷偷送出国，远赴俄罗斯执行卧底任务。

而这件事，只有尼克·弗瑞一个人知道。

“本不该告诉你的，这是一对一的单线。”弗瑞说道，“但我知道你们关系亲密，而且你是他的顶头上司，他本不该越过你找我——对不起，史蒂夫，可我们的确找不出比他更合适的人选了。”

于是尼克·弗瑞大约成为了举国上下第一个被美国队长骂脏字的人。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯瞪着他大骂一声：“FUCK YOU！”

而史蒂夫为了他痛骂局长的一幕，很遗憾巴基是看不到了。

彼时他已经到达了俄罗斯。

几个月之内，他就成功地取得了当地人的信任，并偷偷为弗瑞传递了不少重要资料——直到他终于暴露身份被抓住，直到在那架安-124飞机上，他再一次看到了史提芬·罗杰斯。

史提芬放下狠话，将他一个人留在生活舱，却始终没有动他。

这架飞机又经历了一次起落，巴基一直在被喂食某种令他神情恍惚四肢无力的药物，又被蒙上眼睛，换乘了一架又一架飞机。

昏天黑地的飞行和药物影响令巴基难受至极，在起起落落的恍惚中，他只意识到了一件事——史提芬·罗杰斯一直在他身边看着他，或者说，是看管着他。

一路上他都没有再跟他说话，而巴基也始终带着眼罩。但是他知道，一路上亲手给他喂下饮食、甚至扶他去洗手间方便的，都是史提芬本人。

毕竟他们之间太熟悉了，而且史提芬看起来也并没有想要刻意去掩饰这一点。

直到最后一次史提芬将他推下一架飞机，塞进一辆车里并坐在他身边时，他才再一次开口，对他说了从西伯利亚以来的第一句话。

“欢迎回到洛杉矶，我亲爱的巴基。”

“你带我回来了？”

“当然，有些事情，一定要在这里发生才有意思。”

“你想做什么，史提芬？”

史提芬没有回答，一路无话，直到车子最终停下。

史提芬将巴基扯出车厢，然后推着他走进一间建筑物中。

尽管知道是徒劳的，但出于职业习惯，巴基仍然在蒙眼的状态下竭力判断着路线——这是一栋很大的建筑，他们似乎是上到了的二层，然后走到了最里面的套间。

“你们出去。”巴基听到史提芬低声吩咐道。

一阵脚步声后，一直跟在他们身后的三四个人消失了。

史提芬关上了套间的门，将他推进浴室，然后，浴盆中响起了放水的声音。

“你要做什么？”巴基终于开始有点慌张起来，但他尽量掩饰自己的情绪，试图开个玩笑，“史提芬，你不会是想把我淹死在浴缸里吧？”

“我知道你很紧张，巴基，你不用对我隐瞒这一点。但是我说过，我不会杀了你。”随着放水声，史提芬开始为他解开衬衫的第一颗纽扣。

“别碰我！”巴基剧烈地挣扎起来，“我们不应该这样！你还不如杀了我！”

“不应该哪样？”史提芬的声音仍然很冷，但手下动作不停。

只是，他已经没有耐心一颗颗去解开巴基的扣子了——他开始用力撕扯。

一路上服食的药物令巴基身上软绵绵的没半点力气，他推搡过，但完全不是史提芬的对手。

不一会儿，他就浑身凉飕飕的了。

他简直不敢想象自己此时此刻的模样有多么狼狈，也再没有心力去掩饰自己的惧怕。

如果他面对的是陌生人还好说，毕竟他曾是一名经历过大风大浪的特警，既然他敢于接下任务去做这个卧底，那么对于可能面临的后果——殴打、强暴甚至死亡，他早有心理准备。

可这个即将“处决”他的人偏偏是史提芬。

哪怕是杀了他也好，他真的不愿意再和史提芬有任何肉体上的瓜葛。

他想，他大约已经开始不受控制地瑟瑟发抖了。

史提芬一把抱起他，将他慢慢放进已经满是热水的浴池中。

目不能视物而进入水中令巴基本能地扑腾起来，但史提芬却牢牢按住他说道：“别怕，我只是帮你洗个澡。”

“帮我洗澡？”巴基目瞪口呆地停下了反抗动作，“为什么？你到底在卖什么关子？”

“别着急，亲爱的，你马上就会知道了。”史提芬撩起他一截湿漉漉的头发，放在手上轻轻揉搓。

“我真的特别期待，你会怎样面对你的偶像崩塌在你眼前……”

巴基不明白他的意思，但他又开始发抖了。

明明是在热意融融的水中，他仍然克制不住自己浑身的颤抖。

史提芬一边用极尽轻柔地动作帮巴基揉搓身体，一边凑到巴基的耳畔，轻声说道：“你见过日蚀吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

巴基的双手被向后反绑，全身未着寸缕躺在床上。

在这之前，他又被史提芬强迫喂食了几种药物，那令他浑身酸软无力，又不断从下体某个部位隐隐发热。

史提芬当着他的面打了个电话：“人已经带到了？准备好了？好，绑好他，然后你们可以出去了。”

“你绑架了谁？”巴基惊慌地说道，“史提芬！你在犯罪！”

放下手机，史提芬对巴基笑了笑：“别这么迫不及待的样子，我会吃醋的。”

他爬上床，向巴基压了过去，将自己的身体挤进巴基此刻绵软无力的双腿之间，贴住他的小腹。

史提芬仍然好好地穿着衣裤，但巴基可是什么都没穿！

巴基倒吸了一口凉气——史提芬慢条斯理地晃动腰部，令他们的私处仅仅隔着两层布料互相摩擦。

“别这样，史提芬……”他咬牙说道，并身体向上抬起，想要将史提芬甩开。

但那没用，史提芬压得他紧紧的，他的扭动只使得他们之间的接触变得面积更大、力度更紧。

“真的都忘了吗？不怀念吗？”史提芬贴着他的耳垂问道，“你真的就一点都不记得那天晚上发生的事情了吗？我们早就做过这一切了。”

“史提芬！操你！”巴基暴怒道。

他把心一横，索性闭上眼睛，准备接受命运。

但史提芬没有继续动作。

尽管巴基感觉得到，他的下面已经很硬了。

“急什么，我可没想在这里干你……”他继续说道。

一阵悉悉索索的声音过后，史提芬的指腹带着濡湿黏腻的凉意触碰到了巴基的后穴口。

巴基立刻浑身紧绷，他睁开眼睛，惊慌起来：“混蛋！你在做什么！”

“别动！”史提芬说道，并将他的一条腿提起，令他的后穴更加暴露地展现在自己面前，“我可是在帮你啊，巴基……免得你一会儿受太多苦。”

说完，他用手指向一个小盒子中挖出更多的透明膏状物，向巴基的穴口抹去。

巴基感觉自己的腿在史提芬手掌中颤抖起来。

“你说你一个大男人，为什么小腿这么纤细？”史提芬一边胡乱说着，一边将手指轻轻戳入。

巴基“嗯”的一声呻吟出声，紧接着，他死死咬住了自己的下唇，再不发出任何声响。

“疼吗？不肯叫出来？不愧是巴基·巴恩斯啊，真是有种。”史提芬缓慢温柔地用手尖将软膏推入那个小小的穴口。穴口的肌肉非常紧张，随着史提芬的动作而剧烈收缩着。

“真是太紧了……但一会儿你可得放松点啊，不然会很痛苦的。”他又转动手指轻轻抠挖，既像是在将那些药膏在穴口内部涂抹均匀，又像是在帮忙扩张。

火辣辣的疼痛感袭来，巴基的身体崩得紧紧的，虽然不想让自己发出声音，但那后穴被异物侵入的痛苦仍令他粗重的喘息起来。

史提芬抽出了手指。

巴基在一瞬间放松下来，长长呼出一口气。他睁开双眼，茫然地看向天花板，仿佛刚刚经历了一场酷刑。

“真的就那么不肯出声吗？”史提芬扬扬眉毛，“现在不出声，一会儿可就没机会了。”

巴基没有回答他，看起来已经不准备理他了。

史提芬笑了笑，不以为意。他将巴基从床上拉起来，又拿出一个奇怪的东西。

“那是什么？”巴基还是忍不住问出声。

“你不是不想叫出声吗？”史提芬的动作不再温柔，他按住巴基的脑袋，掐住他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，然后有些粗暴地扯开那个奇怪的玩意套进了他的口腔中。

“这是一个口塞，帮你叫不出声音的。”他看着已经戴上口塞而被迫红唇大张的巴基，满意地笑了笑，又揉了揉他的头发，“好了，我们走吧。”

他从后面将巴基抱了起来，将他的双腿挂在自己的手臂上，于是巴基整个人都靠在了他的胸前。

看得出，他非常想要挣脱开史提芬的怀抱，哪怕代价是跌到地上。

但史提芬知道，那些有趣的药物已经开始在巴基体内发挥作用了——他的皮肤已经开始发热泛红，呼吸愈发湿重。

而他的穴口——史提芬不用看都知道——一定已经开始饥渴难耐地收缩了。

这简直太有趣了，巴基正在与自己的欲望做抗争。

而更有趣的是，这间卧室的门外，今夜，巴基不是唯一一个需要在欲望和理智之间做出选择的人。

史提芬用脚踹开卧室的门，抱着巴基毫不犹豫地走了出去。

在看到门外被绑在客厅椅子上的人的一瞬间，巴基浑身颤抖起来。

戴着口塞没法说话，在史提芬的臂弯之中，他拼命摇头，满脸惊恐。

那是史蒂夫·罗杰斯！而且他和巴基一样，身上什么都没穿！

他的双手被绑在了椅子的扶手上，双腿大大叉开，分别绑在两条椅子腿上，眼睛上还绑着黑色的眼罩，这使他什么都看不见。

“晚上好啊，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”史提芬紧紧抱着在他怀中拼命挣扎却又徒劳无功的巴基，气定神闲地与他的哥哥打招呼。

“史提芬？”史蒂夫的语气显然已经恼怒非常，“你他妈是疯了吗？搞的什么鬼？你把巴基弄哪儿去了？”

巴基的表情痛苦极了，他用喉咙呜咽出声，想要提醒史蒂夫自己的存在。

“那是谁？”史蒂夫警觉地问道。

“噢，忘了介绍。”史提芬轻飘飘地看了巴基一眼，又将目光投向自己的哥哥：“我这里有一个你的难兄难弟呢，一会儿你可要好好跟他相亲相爱。顺便告诉你——放心吧，兄弟，我怎么舍得干掉巴基呢？他现在很好，比任何时候都好。”

似乎是因为从史提芬口中确认到了巴基还活着的消息，史蒂夫看起来像是心头放下了一块巨石。他不再提及巴基，而是严厉地对史提芬说道：“那你把我抓来做什么？史提芬，我想你应该明白——我是什么都不会透露给你的，不管你对我用什么刑。或者，你还是一枪崩了我比较省事。”

“瞧你说的，我怎么会有杀死自己唯一的亲人这么邪恶的想法呢？”史提芬轻笑一声，抱着巴基走近了他，“但我不知道这算不算用刑——我想大约不算吧？毕竟，没有这么舒服的刑法吧？”

他直接将巴基的双腿分开，正面放在了史蒂夫的腿上。

他们的下体交叠在了一起。

怀中突如其来多了一个人令史蒂夫吓了一跳，但紧接着他立刻意识到，这个人的浑身也是光裸着的，而且肌肤温度非常高。

“这是怎么回事？你想做什么？”史蒂夫喊道，“史提芬！你疯了吗？！”

“不用那么大声说话，我可就在你眼前站着呢。”史提芬一边说着，一边握住巴基的腰，强迫他摆动起来。

巴基拼命挣扎，喉咙里发出更多呜咽不清的声音，但他的手被反绑着，身体也使不出力气，挣扎和扭动只能令他与史蒂夫的躯体纠缠得更加亲密。

巴基感到自己柔软的大腿内侧不断摩擦到史蒂夫的私处，很快他就感知到，史蒂夫的性器隐隐抬头。

而在他的后穴口，那些之前被史提芬涂抹进去的软膏，混合着因药物发情而流出的肠液，一点点排出他的体内，磨蹭在史蒂夫与他赤裸相对的下体，两个人的私处变得一片泥泞。

史蒂夫本能地深吸了一口气。

他变得更硬了——他的性器充血膨胀起来，逐渐展露出狰狞的尺寸。

“史提芬！”承受着身上人被迫的磨合，史蒂夫拼命克制自己下体的欲望，一边竭力仰起身体尽量避免与身上人更多的肌肤接触，一边粗喘着说道，“别这样，史提芬！他是无辜的！如果你想毁了我，大可不必这样做！”

史提芬将巴基的上半身压向史蒂夫企图逃避的胸口，他们的胸肌被迫压在了一起，巴基身上不正常的灼热令史蒂夫本能的呻吟了一声。

由于没有双手的支撑，巴基被推得趴在史蒂夫赤裸的胸膛上根本直不起腰。他的下巴架在史蒂夫的脖颈中，因为口塞而合不拢的嘴角溢出涎水，顺着下巴流淌在史蒂夫的肩膀上。

巨大的羞耻感令巴基的脸涨得通红。如果身下的人是任何一个别人也就罢了——那只不过变成了一场强奸，他不必为此背上心灵的罪责，不必有任何心理负担，只不过是一场肉体的刑法。

可那是史蒂夫。

那个他足足暗恋了十几年的、光辉灿烂的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

他现在已经完全明白史提芬想要做什么了——他想彻底摧毁巴基心目中的那个模范偶像，那个明亮的太阳。他想让巴基知道，史蒂夫也不过就是一个会屈服于最下流欲望的普通人，当一个陌生人对他投怀送抱，他一样也能勃起，一样也会将自己的欲望深深插入那个人体内。

但史提芬没有选择用一个普通的路人去测试——或者说是去摧毁——史蒂夫，而是选择了用巴基自己。

还有什么能比用巴基自己的身体去摧毁他心目中最崇拜的那个完美的人更令人绝望的呢？他将亲身体会到史蒂夫屈服于欲望的堕落，亲自成为他的污点，成为光辉太阳上那些黑暗的斑……

巴基从内心深处希望史蒂夫不会被他折磨得屈服于欲望——他可是史蒂夫，他大约是能做到的吧？或许他可以忍得住……

可是，他又怎么能抱有这样的期望呢？他自己也是男人，他当然知道，天底下没有任何男人能忍受得了性欲的折磨。

而就在这时，仍然掌控着他腰部的史提芬在他身后说出了一句更令人难以忍受的话——

“告诉你一个秘密，我亲爱的哥哥。”他说道，“你身上这个人……他不仅仅是一个无辜的人呢——据我所知，最起码对于后穴而言，他还是一个处子呢。”

巴基震惊得几乎窒息，而他能感觉到，史蒂夫也在一瞬间绷紧了身体。

处子？史提芬是什么意思？几年前他们不是明明已经睡过了吗？难道说……

“嘿，别激动啊，亲爱的。”史提芬重新将挣扎得更激烈的巴基抱了起来，巴基口中发出愤怒得像是要撕裂喉咙般的悲鸣，史提芬仍然牢牢把控着他的身体，强迫他看向史蒂夫的下体。

“看到了吗？”他冷酷地说道，“这个人可是传说中的美国队长呢——你看到了吗？他不过也是个普通人，看看，但他已经为你硬得这么厉害了，你是不是应该有所表示？”

“放了他，史提芬！”史蒂夫再次严厉地说道，“这是强奸！你不能再罪上加罪了！”

“噢，那我可是很无辜呢……”史提芬说道，“虽然我也硬了没错，但即将强奸他的人是你啊，我亲爱的哥哥，我们的全美道德标兵——你真的还忍得住吗？”

史提芬将巴基抱过去，将他早已黏腻一片的穴口对准了史蒂夫怒胀的阴茎来回摩擦。

巴基的穴口不安地翕动起来，史蒂夫用力挣扎了几下，但没用，他被绑得太紧了。

“你这样坚持下去实在太辛苦了，哥哥。”史提芬笑了笑，说道，“伪装成一个坐怀不乱的圣人究竟有多累？不如还是我来帮帮你吧。”

“住手！”史蒂夫最后大喊了一声。

但史提芬不再拖延，他将巴基的后穴对准史蒂夫的阴茎，重重按了下去。

史蒂夫的那玩意实在太大了……撕裂般的剧痛令巴基从嗓子眼中嘶鸣出声，而比起身体的痛苦，精神上的重创显然更加令巴基生不如死。

他感到史蒂夫在被迫进入他的一瞬间，整个阴茎又胀大了一圈，巴基全身绷紧，内壁在痛苦中痉挛收缩，而他体内深埋着的阴茎正在一跳一跳地以不可思议的尺寸撑满内壁。

他当然知道那是怎么回事——那充分说明了史蒂夫此刻情欲激烈亢奋的程度。

史蒂夫终于重重地喘出了一口气。

但现在发生的一切还仍然是史提芬所迫，依然能令巴基找到借口逃避偶像崩塌的事实。

史提芬显然也清楚这一点。

所以这一切还远没有结束。

他将浑身绵软的巴基丢在史蒂夫身上，然后绕到椅子两边，解开了史蒂夫被绑在扶手上的胳膊。

长时间的捆绑令史蒂夫一时之间血液不畅双臂麻木，趁此机会，史提芬将他的双手放在了巴基的臀部，色情地揉捏了几下。

“快推开我……”巴基心想，“史蒂夫，拜托你了，快把我推开……让我知道，你还清醒着，还没有被向欲望投降……”

但史蒂夫没有动。

“怎么了，史蒂夫？食髓知味了是吗？怎么样，这个人的滋味不错吧？舍不得放手了吗？”

史蒂夫既没有回答他，也没有做出任何动作。

过了一小会儿，巴基感到史蒂夫抱着自己臀部的手指轻轻动了一下。

他的手已经有知觉了！

但他仍然没有把巴基从自己怀中推出去。

史提芬终于露出得逞的笑容：“我亲爱的哥哥，你已经彻底放弃反抗了对吗？怎么样，现在是不是只想不顾一切地狠狠干你怀里那个人？”

巴基又呜咽起来，欲望令他的后穴不断收缩，但残存的一丝理智令他仍然期望着史蒂夫将他推开——那说明史蒂夫打败了史提芬，他不会对欲望低头，他不会去顺遂史提芬的意愿去强奸一个无辜的路人。

但史蒂夫仍然没有。

他甚至微微收紧了放在巴基臀部的双手。

“我早说过了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯也不过如此。”史提芬绕到椅子背后，盯着趴在史蒂夫怀中的巴基，一字一句说道，“他并不真的是美国人民心目中的那个圣人，他一样会被欲望打败，并没有什么特别之处。”

用最后一点理智，巴基开始绝望地挣扎反抗起来。

史蒂夫忽然顺着他的腰肢向上抱去，将他不安扭动的后背按回了自己的怀中。

“对不起。”他在他耳畔说道。

巴基微微一愣。

紧跟着，史蒂夫牢牢握住他的腰肌，同时下体用力向上顶撞起来。

巴基呜咽着摇头，想要说出“不要”的拒绝，但口塞的存在令他仍然只能发出胡乱的没有含义的声响。他的双手仍然被绑着，身体被迫上下浮沉。史蒂夫蒙着眼，整个人就像是绷断了最后一根道德的弦而引发的反噬一般，用他硕大的凶器狠狠在他体内肆虐起来。

史提芬在离他们背后不远处的沙发上坐了下来。他仍然可怕地硬着，但他没有任何解开裤子自渎的想法。他只是坐在那儿，一脸复杂地看着巴基和史蒂夫。

史蒂夫不知道他正在强暴的人是巴基，这必然令巴基的内心痛苦万分，而欣赏他此刻的这份痛苦，正是史提芬这样做目的——用他的身体亲自将他心目中的偶像击碎，他就不会再那样盲目地迷恋他。

可看着自己的亲哥哥狠狠干着自己的深爱的人，他的眼神逐渐阴郁起来。

背德的耻辱感与史蒂夫长久以来形象崩塌的心碎占据了巴基的全部精神，但他的身体却越发敏感起来。他仍然在试图反抗，但史蒂夫显然不愿意他跑掉，将他牢牢扣在怀中疯狂抽插。后穴中又痛又爽，史蒂夫的龟头很大，一下下结结实实摩擦过那个要命的腺体，巴基逐渐无法再集中精力，也不想再思考更多，他的双目开始失神，喉咙中无意识的“嗯嗯”呻吟。

当他逐渐失去反抗的意志时，史蒂夫松开了对他腰肌的钳制，开始轻轻爱抚他。

他灼热的大手从巴基的腰间开始摩挲，熟练地一路向上抚过他的腹肌和胸口。

巴基忽然意识到了什么，这令他从自甘堕落用欲望麻痹自己的恍惚中清醒过来。

会有那么准确的巧合吗？史蒂夫的指尖刻意停留爱抚过的地方，全是他的陈年旧伤口所在的位置。

史蒂夫的下体仍然在向他体内不断挺送，但已经温柔克制了很多。他继续抚摸他，看起来已经并不像是彻底被欲望所支配的纯粹泄欲，反倒像是……像是在抚慰自己多年相伴的爱人。

他一边继续抽插，一边捧起巴基的脸，凑过去舔舐他的下巴，将他因合不拢嘴而流出的口水一点点吃进自己口中。

巴基震惊地看着史蒂夫。

他把自己蒙着双目的金色脑袋埋进巴基半长的棕发中轻轻磨蹭，然后转过脸来，嘴唇咬上他的耳垂吸吮。

巴基的耳垂非常敏感，这令他的下体不由自主地缩紧。

史蒂夫发出“嘶”的一声呻吟，然后紧紧抱住了他。

他看起来像是想要将他的身体揉进自己怀中，巴基在迷惑中选择了本能地顺从。

“别怕。”他忽然用极低沉的声音在他耳边说道。

巴基浑身一凛。

史蒂夫立刻按住了他。他用力抱紧他，既像是怕他又想挣扎逃脱，又像是在安抚他。

“我知道是你。”他继续说道，“从你们刚进来时的第一声呜咽，我就知道是你了。”

巴基的瞳孔瞬间放大。此刻，他的心脏和史蒂夫的离得那么近，他们的心脏像是在冲着对方一下下猛烈地跳跃。

史蒂夫说话的声音越来越大，越来越清晰。

“本来不该这样……当史提芬解开我的双手，我本该立刻放开你。”

“但那时候我才发现，自己根本不想放手。”

“对不起，我仍然选择了屈服于情欲。”

“可是那种诱惑实在太难拒绝了……我可以在那种时候放开任何人，但唯独不能是你。”

“毕竟我已经爱了你那么多年，巴基。”

史提芬猛地站起身来。

于此同时，巴基把头埋进史蒂夫的脖子，忍了一晚上的泪水终于掉落。


	11. Chapter 11

史提芬站了起来。

一股邪火窜涌而上，在神志反应过来之前，他已经冲了过去，用力将巴基的身体拖离史蒂夫的怀抱，并将他甩得伏在了沙发上。

史蒂夫用力摘掉自己的眼罩。

与此同时，史提芬已经跨上沙发，整个身体压住巴基的后背。

巴基的双手仍然反向背后被捆缚着完全挣扎不动，他感觉自己的背骨几乎要被史提芬压断了。

“放开他！史提芬！”史蒂夫大吼道，“别干傻事！”

“闭嘴史蒂夫！”史提芬觉得自己的大脑在燃烧，心脏在燃烧，全身的血液都在燃烧！他按住巴基的脖子狠狠咬了下去，巴基从喉咙深处发出痛苦的悲鸣。

史提芬松开嘴时，唇齿间全是血液，表情狰狞，看起来像是从地狱中爬出来的恶鬼一般。巴基的肩颈处被他咬出一个血肉模糊的牙印，伏在床上泪水涟涟地喘着粗气。

“你疯了吗？”史蒂夫不可思议地瞪着他，然后又赶紧弯下腰去解自己双腿上的绳索。

“没用的，那玩意一时半会儿解不开。”史提芬一边说着，一边从后面拽起巴基的头发，将他拽得被迫向上扬起脖子，残忍说道，“你不如就看着我和巴基……”

史蒂夫猛地抬起头来，睚眦欲裂地看向自己的弟弟：“我叫你住手，史提芬！你不是爱他吗？他不愿意这样！”

史提芬不急不缓地将手指放在巴基随身体扬起的弧度而凹陷下去的脊椎骨上，然后顺着那条线一路向下轻触，这期间巴基的身体一直在痉挛，直到史提芬的指尖抵达臀缝，巴基整个人都绷到了几乎崩溃的状态。

“求你……”史蒂夫说道，“清醒点……”

史提芬看了一眼史蒂夫，又看了看被他压在身下的巴基光裸的后背。

他摇摇头：“我……”

突然之间，巨大的爆破声响彻耳畔，整栋房屋狠狠摇晃了一下，与此同时，窗户处也发出一声三个人都无比熟悉的脆响。

史提芬只迟疑了不到一秒钟便从沙发上跳了下来，他不敢拉开窗帘，只能小心翼翼地从窗帘侧面的缝隙看过去——果然，一枚子弹卡在了玻璃上，而整面玻璃正在以子弹为中心向外放射性裂开。

一瞬间，他就把眼前的恩怨情仇统统抛到了脑后。

“操！”他大骂了一声，然后从茶几下面掏出一把弹簧刀，三两下割开巴基被捆着的手臂，又替他取下口塞。

巴基终于整个人都松懈下来，他无力地活动自己被捆了一晚上的手臂，又揉了揉自己酸涩的下巴，才勉强从沙发上爬下来。

药效仍然在发作，他走路有点摇摇晃晃，但仍然向史蒂夫走了过去。

但没走出两步，他双腿一软，跪倒在地上。

史提芬咬咬牙，将弹簧刀丢到史蒂夫脚边，又将巴基扶了起来。

史蒂夫一边低头割绳索一边问道：“怎么回事？”

史提芬又给他丢过来一套衣服，同时自己去帮没什么力气的巴基飞快地穿衣服。

“不是条子。”他简短地回答自己的哥哥，“得快点离开这儿。”

像是为了配合他的这句话一样，楼下传来火拼的声音。史蒂夫穿好衣服后便毫不犹豫地走了过来，从史提芬怀中将巴基拉过来架在了自己肩膀上。

看着自己陡然空虚的怀抱，史提芬微微一愣。

“有生路？”史蒂夫扭头问道。

史提芬一脚踹开壁炉的挡板：“有密道，快进去！”

史蒂夫扛着巴基跌跌撞撞猫腰钻了进去，转头却看到史提芬正在将挡板重新合上。

“史提芬？”他伸出一只手用力抓住自己的弟弟，“你不走？”

“这是我自己的事！和你们无关！”史提芬用力甩开史蒂夫的手，“我会处理好的。”

“你他妈怎么处理？你会死的！”史蒂夫再次用力抓住他。

“我说了！不用你管！”史提芬飞快说道，并再次将史蒂夫的手狠狠甩开。

但是，又有一只手抓住了他的胳膊。

史提芬不耐烦地回过头来，却猛然发现那是巴基的手。

“一起走！”巴基靠在史蒂夫怀里，绿眼睛从黑暗的壁炉密道中盯着他，“你不能死在这里！”

史提芬看着巴基，胸口涌上巨大的酸涩。

门外，已经能听到有暴徒闯入二楼楼道的声音，史提芬深吸了一口气，将千言万语吞进肚中。

最终，他将巴基那只放在他胳膊上的手温柔地拿开。

“对不起。”他说。

但是并没有说明他是在抱歉什么，是为了此刻的离别？还是今晚发生的所有荒唐事？

但史提芬已经狠狠心转过头去，再一次想要将挡板合拢。

“你最起码告诉我们对手是谁吧？”史蒂夫忽然说道，“他们的目标是我和巴基吗？”

沉默了两秒钟后，史提芬沉声回答：“亚历山大·皮尔斯……但他今天的目标是我。”

“什么？”巴基一声惊呼，“跟我们走，史提芬！回洛杉矶警局，我们可以给你申请污点证人保护！”

史提芬的动作顿住了。

他目光复杂地凝视巴基，半晌说道：“你真的是在关心我吗？”

“废话！”史蒂夫大怒道，“你以为他是要抓你回去邀功吗？史提芬！你怎么还不明白？无论发生过什么，难道我和巴基会眼睁睁看着你去送死？”

史提芬微微低头，用力咬了咬下唇。

然后，他抬起头来，看着自己的两个哥哥，脸上浮现出一丝安慰性的笑容。

“放心吧。”他说，“我不会死在这里的。”

巴基不由得微微一愣。

不知道为什么，那一抹笑容确实有令人安心的效果，简直与今夜之前那个疯狂的史提芬判若两人。

那并不是史提芬惯有的笑容。

曾经，史提芬的笑容要么会像小时候向两个哥哥要糖果般的撒娇，要么就像是即将掀起风浪。

但此刻他的笑容，并不像暴风雨来临之前的酝酿，反倒像是风浪平息之后的海面一般宁静。

而那一般是史蒂夫才拥有的笑容。

史提芬最后一次将挡板彻底合拢锁死，然后，他的脚步声渐渐远离壁炉，消失在不断响起的枪声之中。

那是一个无比混乱的夜晚，对于任何人来说都是。

城郊涉嫌黑帮火拼，洛杉矶警局当晚出动了大量警力才得以将场面控制住，而史蒂夫和巴基费尽力气才逃出生天，得以在第二天及时向尼克·弗瑞汇报了最新掌握的情况。

“没有遗漏了吗？”史蒂夫高皱着眉头，看着弗瑞递给他的当晚洛杉矶城郊被击毙以及被逮捕的人员名单。

“没有。”弗瑞双手交叠支撑在下巴说道，“你在找谁？”

史蒂夫咬牙沉默片刻，才缓缓说道：“我的亲弟弟。生要见人死要见尸，但是现在……”

史蒂夫捏了捏自己的眉心，重重叹出一口气。

最终，他颓然说道：“但是现在，我们什么都没有了。”

巴基上前一步，默默握住他的手指捏了一下。

尽管只有一只眼睛，弗瑞仍然敏锐地看到了这个小细节，他不由得抬了抬眉毛：“你们两个……是我想的那样吗？”

史蒂夫神色稍缓，握住巴基的手抬到嘴边轻轻一吻，然后向弗瑞解释道：“实不相瞒，我和巴基已经耽误太多年了……等找回史提芬，我们就举行婚礼。”

尽管从未歧视过同性婚姻……但那可是美国队长啊！这也太颠覆了吧？

弗瑞顿时感觉自己仅有的那只好眼也瞎了。

而史提芬就是这样消失了，不仅仅是洛杉矶警局找不到他，亚历山大·皮尔斯也同样没能找到他。

但重要信息已经被泄露给警方，又找不到史提芬顶罪，在施密特的提醒下，皮尔斯将目光放到了他的哥哥史蒂夫·罗杰斯和他们的朋友巴基·巴恩斯身上。

巴恩斯就是那个俄罗斯卧底、并且明明已经被史提芬抓到手中却没有上交组织的事令皮尔斯怒不可遏。在与施密特密谋过之后，他们决定先放弃继续搜寻史提芬·罗杰斯，转而对这两个条子展开行动。

一晃几个月过去了，虽然仍然没有放弃搜索史提芬，但史蒂夫和巴基过得平静又甜蜜。他们将一起住的老房子稍作改造，又将主卧室房间内的单人床换成了双人床。

令巴基忍俊不禁的是，其实他们的生活除了由分别睡觉变成了睡在一起，以及偶尔会一起洗澡或是一时兴起在餐桌上来一发之外，竟然也和以前没什么太大的区别。

一切都是那么自然而然，水乳交融，几乎是直接从刚刚交往就走进了老夫老妻的状态。

“或许我们早该在一起了……”在又一次激情过后，巴基抱怨道，“而这都怪你，你这个迟钝的老顽固！”

“是啊，我真蠢，竟然浪费了三年时光……”史蒂夫刚刚释放，还埋在他身体里不肯退出来，他笑着用鼻子蹭了蹭巴基的鼻尖，然后吻了吻他，才说道，“其实你真的不知道，我曾经对史提芬嫉妒得发狂……巴基，他曾经那样对你……其实我一直想问你，你不恨他吗？”

“唉，说实话，有好几个瞬间，我都以为自己今后会永远恨他。”巴基搂紧史蒂夫的脖子说道，“但最终……我没有。他毕竟是我们的弟弟，我现在只希望他还活着，还能回到我们的生活里，继续像小时候一样当一个听话的弟弟。”

“他可能再也不会听我们的话了……”史蒂夫有些伤感地说道，“他长大了，我们之间又发生了太多事，而且……我连他现在是生是死都不知道。”

“我有一种感觉……”巴基轻轻抚摸他的头发，盯着那双伤感的蓝眼睛安慰道，“我觉得他会回来的……”

他们搂抱在一起，享受着夜色的平静，直到史蒂夫的手机突兀地响起，打破了这份美好。

放下手机后，史蒂夫急匆匆翻身下床。

“怎么了？”巴基担心地问道。

“有紧急事件，我得马上通知山姆他们一起赶过去。”史蒂夫犹疑了一会儿，说道，“巴基，你可以不去的，你才从卧底任务回来没多久，你……。”

“不可能。”巴基斩钉截铁地说道，“你在哪儿我在哪儿，我是会永远看护你后背的狙击手，我的美国队长！”

史蒂夫冲他笑了笑：“好吧，那我们走。”

由于是夜间的突发事件，他们来不及回警局集合，分头从自家出发向事发地发地赶去。

重型装备都在警局，史蒂夫和巴基在家里换上轻型防弹衣，又带了简单的枪械，便由史蒂夫开车一同在夜色中出发。

当他们驶过一段岔道口时，事情发生了。

夜深人静的郊外，几辆一直埋伏在岔路口的车辆忽然跟了上来，开始明目张胆地追击史蒂夫和巴基的车子。

“不好！”史蒂夫敏锐地喊了一声，“这是个陷阱！”

巴基立刻从副驾驶取出枪打开车窗对准后面的车辆开了几枪。

这是一段没有路灯的野路，夜色中射击不准高速移动的物体，但仍然有一辆车的轮胎被巴基干掉了。

那辆车飞快的滑出了路道。

“好样的巴基！”史蒂夫赞道，但话音刚落，从前方虚掩的树林岔路中又冲出了两辆车子。

“操！”巴基大骂一声，“什么人会对我们设这么大的圈套？这是想致我们于死地啊！”

史蒂夫咬牙猛打方向盘躲过一次侧面车辆的撞击，一边吼道：“可能是因为史提芬的事！”

饶是史蒂夫车技了得，但他们仍被几辆疯狂夹击的吉普逼得走投无路。最终，史蒂夫只得猛地将车开进路边的树林，然后和巴基一起跳下车向树林深处跑去，一边给弗瑞以及其他罗杰斯小队成员发定位，一边企图甩掉身后的暴徒。

枪声陆续在树林中响起，子弹几乎就在耳边呼啸，巴基一边向虚无缥缈的上帝祈祷，一边与史蒂夫一起拼命向前奔跑。

在一个悬崖上，他们俩跑到了绝路。

悬崖下方，是湍急的水流声，在黑暗中看不清具体情况。

“没路了！”巴基气喘吁吁地说道，“怎么办？”

史蒂夫探身在崖边向下看去，冷静地分析道：“下面应该是河，如果实在不行，我们只能一起跳下去，可能还有一线生机，总比被他们抓到强……”

正在这时，一枚子弹伴随着巴基猛烈地心跳声，结结实实地射入史蒂夫的大腿。

史蒂夫闷哼了一声，身体向前倾倒。

仿佛一切都变成了慢动作一般，明明每一个瞬间都如此清晰，但时间就是让人无法赶得及。

巴基本能地伸手去想要抓住他。

他看到史蒂夫错愕的脸，看到他腿上蔓延出的血水飞快浸湿裤子。

但上帝没有给他们任何奇迹。他们的双手在空中交错开来，巴基只抓到了一把空气，然后眼睁睁看着史蒂夫直直坠下。

“史蒂夫！不！！！”巴基大喊了一声。

但回答他的是史蒂夫坠入湍急河水中的“噗通”一声，然后他飞快地随着水流在夜色中消失不见。

巴基趴在崖边的呼喊声被河水的奔流声所淹没，他翻身爬起，正准备也跟着跳下去，背后的脚步声却猛然逼近，一只脚残忍地踹在了他的背心将他牢牢踩在地上，并举起枪口对准了他的脑袋。

脑海中全是史蒂夫坠下的那一瞬间，巴基心中钝痛难当，认命地闭上了眼睛。

“砰”的一声，巴基背上一松，刚刚还踩着他准备近距离射杀的人已经倒在地上，眉心流出一缕鲜血。紧跟着，他身后的暴徒们方寸大乱起来。

很快，巴基听到了娜塔莎和克林特呼喊他的声音。

但他已经目光呆滞，失魂落魄，几乎说不出话来。

当坐在救护车上时，当娜塔莎地一万次对他怒吼：“说话！巴基！看着我！说话！”

他终于说出了今夜得救后对同伴们的第一句话。

“我失去了史蒂夫……”他两眼放空说道，“而这都怪我。”

“听着，那不是你的错，好吗！那都是坏人的错！”娜塔莎捧起他的脸说道，“你相信你的爱人吗？他难道会怪你吗？”

“如果你刚才看到了，你就会知道！那就是我的错！”巴基自暴自弃地说道，然后他低下头去，双手捂在脸上。

不一会儿，泪水从指缝中流了出来。

巴基哽咽着说道：“是我没能抓住他。”


	12. Chapter 12

史蒂夫已经失踪整整一周了，没有尸体，也没有回来。

湍急的河水带走了史蒂夫能够便于被追寻的一切信息，包括他的血液和他的气味。

可能也包括巴基的灵魂。

弗瑞给巴基放了个长假。

没法不放，巴基现在的状态并不适合继续工作。

倒不是说他每天行尸走肉废柴得无法工作，而恰恰是他战斗起来太不要命，他的几个龙精虎猛的精英队友一起动手，才从最近一次恶性事件中把这个打起架来发了疯一般双眼通红的冬兵从危险的地方拽回来。

“你必须放假。”弗瑞告诉他，“你需要回到亲友身边，你的父母、或是妹妹什么的，让他们好好陪你度过这段最难熬的日子。”

巴基只说了一句“知道了”就走出了弗瑞的办公室。

但他当然没有去找他的父母。

当天晚上，当他一个人躺在空荡荡的双人被里抱着史蒂夫的枕头发呆时，他暗暗心想：我哪儿也不能去，不然史蒂夫回来就找不到我了。

又过了一周，史蒂夫仍然没有回来。

巴基爬到罗杰斯家小院子的天堂树上，在树枝上系满了黄丝带。

又过了一周，史蒂夫仍然要无音讯。

巴基坐在庭院里抬头看着那些随风飘摇的黄丝带，心中忽然闪过一丝可怕的念头——

“史蒂夫消失在了河水中，史提芬消失在了枪声中。这么久了，他们一个都没有回来……他们或许都已经……”

又过了一周，巴基开始过一种黑白颠倒无视时差的生活。他饿了就随便吃点东西，困了就抱着史蒂夫的枕头睡觉，可能在任何时间醒来，如果无法继续入睡，就在客厅里呆呆坐着。

这种毫无规律的作息令他精神恍惚。他知道自己的身体开始垮掉了，但是他不在乎，甚至还有一点小小的开心——因为他开始出现幻觉了。

而这些幻觉令他觉得，或许史蒂夫仍然还住在这件老房子里。

在睡觉时，巴基感觉自己的额头被烙下一个小心翼翼的吻，而在他睁开眼睛后，却什么都没有。

在洗澡时，巴基会听到门外有桌椅轻微挪动的声音，但当他裸着身子跑出来时，仍然什么都没有。

有时候他刚刚推开家门走到到院子里，就会听到一阵匆忙离去的脚步声，他绕到后院查看，仍然什么都没有。

什么都没有，史蒂夫没有回来，史提芬也没有回来，他失去了爱人，也失去了弟弟。现在，巴基真的是孤零零的一个人了，唯一陪伴他的，只有那棵天堂树上随风摇曳的黄丝带。

而这些可贵的精神恍惚的幻觉，令他陷入一种虚假的安慰，假装自己仍然什么都没失去，假装史蒂夫只是在门外徘徊，或许在下一秒钟他就会推门进来，对他说一句“对不起亲爱的，让你久等了。”

终于，在一个露重的夜晚，巴基照镜子时，发现自己的胡子已经很多很长了。

它们乱糟糟地生长在他的下巴和脸颊，那令他看起来有点陌生，不再像从以前一样精神清爽了，仿佛镜子里的自己是一个陌生人，而不是从前那个风流倜傥的巴基·巴恩斯。

他盯着镜子看了很久很久，直到脑子里忽然闪过一句话——

“史蒂夫不会喜欢我这样。”他心想，“就算只剩下我一个人，我也得好好活下去，不然就太没骨气了。”

终于，在失去史蒂夫整整一个月后，巴基将自己的胡子刮掉了。

临睡前，他打开了窗户。

“我不可能忘掉你，你是我的整个世界，而整个世界都在提醒我你曾经存在过。”他对着窗外轻声说道，“但我得继续走下去了，史蒂夫。如果……如果这一个月以来的所有幻觉都是你游荡的魂魄，那么今夜，我把窗户留给你……请你回家吧。”

巴基睡着了，然后做了一个长长的梦。

在这个梦中，他再次见到了史蒂夫和史提芬，并且重温了他们相识之后发生的所有事。

只是，与残酷现实所不同的是，他梦见史蒂夫回来了。

他梦见史蒂夫顺着窗外挂满黄丝带的天堂树爬进特意为他而敞开的卧室窗户，轻手轻脚跳落在床前，站在月光下情意绵绵地望着自己。

巴基在梦中泪流满面，直到他听到轻微的“啪嗒”一声。

巴基猛地翻身坐起。

窗户已经被关上了，寒凉的夜风不再能侵袭卧室的温暖。而在月光下，史蒂夫正呆呆地站在那儿，像是没有料到他会忽然醒过来。

“史蒂夫？”巴基双唇剧烈颤抖，像是不敢相信眼前的一切是真的一样。

他幻想过一万次史蒂夫会怎样回来，但万万没想到会是今夜这样。

“史蒂夫？”他仍然坐在床上不敢挪动半分，小心翼翼地轻声唤他的名字，像是害怕那个影子并不是史蒂夫本人，而真的只是一缕乘着夜色归来的幽魂，一旦被吓到就会再度消失，再度将他一个人孤零零留在这个世界上。

月光下的幽魂动了动嘴唇。

“巴基……”他说道。

“巴基，对不起……”他又说道，“我……”

他的嗓音非常沙哑，衣服也很脏了，形容憔悴，看起来像是吃过很多苦。

巴基没有给他继续犹豫的机会。他从床上一跃而起，冲上前去紧紧抱住了史蒂夫的脖子。

“你回来了！你真的回来了！”他把脑袋深深埋在他的肩膀，温热的泪水肆意地流淌进他脖颈，“天哪，我还以为你真的离开我了……太好了！史蒂夫！你回来了……”

他没有继续说下去了，他心中有千言万语，其中当然包括重逢后的巨大喜悦和对他竟然回来得如此晚的小小抱怨。

但这些都不重要了，史蒂夫真的回来了！

千言万语全部化作哽咽，然后又化作了嚎啕大哭。

史蒂夫僵硬的身体终于在他的哭声中柔软起来，他像是犹豫了很久，最终还是伸出双手拥抱住了巴基的身体。

起初是轻轻的拥抱，之后慢慢收紧。

他有些笨拙地抚摸着巴基棕色的脑袋，像是在努力适应一个安抚者的身份。

最终，他还是贴在巴基的耳边说道：“是的，我回来了。”

当他们终于得以平静地坐下来时，巴基迫不及待地问道：“这一个月你在哪儿？”

“我……在别人那里。”史蒂夫迟缓地说道。

“你腿上的伤还好吗？”巴基又问道，“我记得当时子弹打进了你的左腿。”

史蒂夫缓慢地眨了眨他的蓝眼睛，才回答道：“一个月了，已经快好了。”

“你被河水冲到了下游？”

“是……然后被陌生人捞了起来。你知道的，枪伤怎么也得卧床一个月……我动不了，又怕救我的人也是皮尔斯的人，所以一直都在忍耐着没有联系你。”

“谢天谢地。”巴基感慨道，“谢天谢地……我还是把你等回来了……”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，欲言又止。

“怎么了，史蒂夫？”巴基握住他的手问道。

他的手掌比他大，手心依然粗糙带着巴基熟悉的枪茧，只是这双手不再有曾经史蒂夫手心特有的那种灼热温度。

巴基心疼地摩挲着那双大手。重伤初愈，体质变差也是很正常的，他只想快点把史蒂夫养得重新好起来。

史蒂夫终于反握住了他的手。

“你还好吗，巴基？”他低声问道，“我看到……你在院子里的天堂树上系满了黄丝带。你是一直在等我们……等我吗？”

“当然！”巴基迅速又快乐地回答，“不然我还在等谁呢？但是我本来已经决定不再等你了史蒂夫……你回来得太慢了！我本来已经决定继续向前走……亲爱的，你要是再不回来，我可能就要去找个新伴侣了。”

他扬起脸来对史蒂夫露出一个熟悉的明媚笑容。

这样的笑容，他已经一个月都不曾展露过了。

“你不会的！”史蒂夫猛地抓紧他的手，“我知道你不会的！你这辈子都不能再找新的伴侣！”

“噢史蒂夫……”巴基勾起唇角，“我以前都不知道，你占有欲这么强？”

史蒂夫闻言忽然手一抖，本来紧紧抓着巴基的手缓缓松开。

“嘿，别这么敏感，亲爱的。”巴基再度抓过他的手，放到唇边轻轻一吻，“你知道吗，我喜欢你这样。”

史蒂夫的嘴角终于浮现出一抹浅浅的笑容。

“好……”他用那双美丽的蓝眼珠目不转睛地盯着巴基的脸，半晌又重复道，“好，你喜欢就好。”

当晚，他们并没有小别重逢地做爱。史蒂夫看起来特别疲累，而且枪伤刚过去一个月，确实还需要继续休养，巴基也明白这一点。于是他们只是大被同眠，巴基转过身去把自己的后背塞进史蒂夫怀里时，感觉到他浑身轻轻颤抖了一下。

“你怎么了亲爱的？”巴基忍不住调戏他，“重伤消失一个月，回来就变回那个冥顽不灵的处男了？”

“不，巴基，我只是……”史蒂夫急急地解释道，“我只是……太想你了。”

他贴过去，一手捞住巴基的腰，然后慢慢收紧。

“你知道吗？”他贴着巴基柔软的棕色发丝说道，“我真的太想你了……你知道能抱着你睡觉有多幸福吗？”

“当然，我当然知道。”巴基满足地闭上双眼，“你离开的一个月，我每一秒钟都在想你，每一秒钟都在幻想自己能再次像此刻这样被你搂着安眠。”

“我也是，巴基……”史蒂夫说道，“此时此刻于我而言，就像做梦一样。”

巴基感觉得到，史蒂夫勃起了。

他不由得偷笑。

“要做吗？”他悄悄伸手摸向史蒂夫的下体，一边转头问道，“我以为你看起来这么累，应该不会硬了。”

史蒂夫在半路猛地拦截住了巴基乱摸的手。

“抱着你就很好了……”他说，“等我再养一个月伤……”

“好……”巴基整个人冲史蒂夫转了过去。

他用头抵着史蒂夫刚刚刮过胡子的光洁下巴，出于一个月以来头一次的宁静与安心，他很快就进入梦乡。

“美国队长”的归来对洛杉矶警局来说是天大的好事，为此他们甚至开了一个小小的party庆祝。

在这个party上，他们究竟何时举行婚礼又成了大家不断询问和催促的话题。

“如果巴基愿意……”史蒂夫犹豫着说，“任何时间都……”

“不，不行，史蒂夫！”巴基有些埋怨地看着他，“你以前不是这么说的。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫脸上的讶色转瞬即逝，“可是我们……还在等什么呢？”

“当然是在等你弟弟！”巴基低声提醒他，“难道你不准备再等史提芬回来了吗？你以前说过，要等史提芬回来再举行婚礼的，因为他是你唯一的亲人了。”

史蒂夫在一瞬间将头低了下去。

但很快，他重新抬起头，面色如常说道：“对，我本来是想等他……但其实……如果他一辈子回不来，我们也不可能一直不将生活继续下去。”

“你要放弃史提芬？”巴基惊愕地说道，“不，你不能！”

“他已经消失太久了！你认为他还有活着可能性吗？”史蒂夫看着巴基，眼神中满是挣扎与痛苦，“再说了，巴基……他做过那么多错事，你难道就……就真的一点都不恨他吗？”

巴基盯着史蒂夫的脸看了很久，一字一句说道：“我告诉过你了，可你是不是无法相信？那我再告诉你一边，史蒂夫，我不知道他除了私贩军火外还做过什么罪恶，单就他对我做过的事情而言——我不会恨他，因为我们是他的哥哥，而他只是一个不小心走错了路的弟弟。”

史蒂夫痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

良久，他重新睁开眼睛。

“史提芬已经死了，巴基。”他说道，“世界上已经没有这样一个人了，忘了他吧。”

这次Party过后，便是重新忙碌起来的特警生活。起初，史蒂夫大约是由于受过重伤而看起来有点吃力，但他很快便逐渐恢复过来。

生活再次走上正轨，一切看起来似乎都与史蒂夫重伤之前没有什么不同。在出任务之余，弗瑞和史蒂夫加紧了对施密特和皮尔斯的调查，史蒂夫看起来似乎是掌握了诀窍，调查进度进展得非常快，而皮尔斯显然对此有所察觉，海德拉集团已经很长时间没有过新的动静了。

在这还算平静的生活中，唯一令巴基感觉不爽的，是史蒂夫再也没有跟他做过爱。

起初他们约好枪伤要养两个月才能“剧烈运动”，但日子很快过去，史蒂夫的身体看起来也并没有什么不妥——他甚至都可以正常地出任务抓歹徒了，巴基不明白他为什么不肯再碰自己。

肯定不是没有情欲。事实上，巴基甚至觉得，史蒂夫的情欲比回来之前还要猛烈。每当他们一起躺在床上，史蒂夫看他的眼神都像是想一口吃掉他，他下体勃起的硬度也骗不了人，他时常硬挺地抵在他臀瓣间，呼吸灼热地喷吐在他耳边，却又努力地克制自己。

巴基终于忍受不了这种折磨了。

巴基从未想过，他有一天会去使尽浑身解数去勾引史蒂夫。

他们之间本就彼此暗恋又被迫隐忍了那么多年，而在一起后又向来都是自然而然地发生一切该发生的事，为什么史蒂夫死里逃生之后反而就不愿意碰他了？这是什么奇怪的PTSD？他又不是硬不起来！

他尝试着突然闯入史蒂夫正在洗澡的浴室，但史蒂夫只会在朦胧地水汽中慌乱地挡住自己的身体，看起来宛若当年那个纯情小处男。

他又在被子里对他的阴茎上下其手，但史蒂夫就是能强忍着他挺翘起来的下体，喘着粗气逃避巴基的双手，这令巴基几乎觉得自己像是在耍流氓一样。

终于有一天，他忍无可忍地爆发了。

他从山姆那儿搞到了一种对身体无害的提升情欲的药，然后趁史蒂夫洗澡的时候，丢进了属于他的那一杯睡前牛奶里。

史蒂夫毫无知觉，如往常一般灌了下去。

十分钟之后，史蒂夫的脸红得像煮熟的虾子一般。

然后审时度势的巴基一颗颗将自己的扣子解开，直到自己浑身光裸。

“巴基！”他有些恼怒地说道，“你是不是给我吃了什么？”

巴基没回答他，而是冲他走了过来，一把将他推坐在床上，然后不由分说地解开他的裤链，将那一整根已经昂扬而起的家伙吞了进去。

史蒂夫深深吸了一口。

他第一反应是将巴基的脑袋推开。

但他只是将手放在了巴基的脑袋上，却没能继续按心中的计划那样做下去。

一瞬间，他的脑海中闪回过一个画面——

巴基双手反绑浑身赤裸地趴在史蒂夫身上，而史蒂夫显然挣扎犹豫过了，却根本无法命令自己将他从怀里推开。

他克制过了。

他克制了好几个月了！

但他失败了。

没有人能在深爱的人面前克制住自己的情欲，就算是隐忍如史蒂夫·罗杰斯那样的道德楷模也不能！

此时此刻，他完完全全地懂了。

本该推开巴基的手变成了抓住他脑袋后面的头发，史蒂夫认命地闭上眼睛。

他牢牢按住巴基的头，下体忍不住地向前方那个温暖湿润的口腔中挺送，动作也越来越快，越来越深。

尽管明明是自己先主动的，但此刻巴基仍然有点受不住了——史蒂夫的那玩意真的太大了，塞得他的口腔满满，又一下下戳到他喉咙深处。

巴基呜咽了一声，挣扎着离开史蒂夫的分身。

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，眼神中恢复了一丝清明。

“巴基……”他喘着粗气抗拒道，“或许我们不应该……”

但巴基没有给他任何机会去彻底清醒过来。

巴基直接横跨在了他腿上，一边吻上他的嘴唇堵住他接下来的话，一边将两个人的阴茎并在一起揉捏起来。

宛若惊雷在头顶炸开一般，情欲之火燃遍全身。

史蒂夫抱起巴基，翻身将他压在床上，瞬间占据了主动地位。

飞快地，他将自己碍事的衣服全部脱掉，一边吸吮巴基的舌头一边抬起他的一条腿。

但当他将指尖轻轻伸进后穴时，才发现巴基已经把自己扩张好了。

“你……”史蒂夫一时之间心中滋味难言。

“闭嘴！”巴基再次主动堵上他的唇，“操我！史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫不再多话，将巴基两腿捞起，分身顶在穴口向内挺入。

虽然已经自己做过扩张，但毕竟数月未曾真刀实枪地干过了，史蒂夫的尺寸又格外出众，一时之间后穴被侵入的感觉疼胀难当，巴基“嘶”的一声倒吸了一口凉气，紧紧抱住史蒂夫后背的手指用力抓了下去。

史蒂夫咬紧牙关停止动作，穴口只卡进去一个龟头，巴基喘着粗气，下体猛烈收缩。

“别……别停下……”他咬牙催促道，“进去……”

“但是你……”

“操我！用力点！”巴基干脆抬起双腿夹住史蒂夫的腰向下压去。

内壁缓慢又清晰地一寸寸被拓开，温热湿滑的褶皱将阴茎一点点向里吸入，史蒂夫觉得自己的脑子里烫得可怕，脑海中最后仅剩的理智被滔天欲火寸寸烧断。

他确实无法再克制下去了。

那个罪恶的画面仍然在他脑海中不断闪回——

史蒂夫稳稳将巴基抱在怀中，阴茎一下下钉入他的体内，口中却无比温柔地说道：“毕竟我已经爱了你那么多年，巴基。”

史蒂夫捧起巴基的脸，蓝眼睛温柔地看向他。

“对不起。”人沉声说道。

“唔？”沉浸在疼痛与快感之中的巴基勉强回过神来，有些困惑地看着正压在他身上的史蒂夫。

“你可能不会原谅我了……但是我……真的爱你。”他低头，吻上那张挚爱的嘴唇。

尽管被史蒂夫吻得几乎喘不过气来，但电光火石之间，巴基猛地睁大了双眼。

“你……”

史蒂夫再次抬起头，眸色渐深。

巴基看着这张他万分熟悉的脸，忽然浑身颤抖起来，心脏扑通扑通几乎快要跃出身体。

他难以置信地伸出手去，摸向身上人的大腿。

混合着两人黏腻的体液，身上人的大腿处一片光滑，没有一丁点枪伤本该留下的疤痕。

巴基的瞳孔猛地收缩，嘴唇颤抖着说出：“史……史提芬？！呃啊……”

史提芬身下一沉，将自己的整根分身牢牢插入巴基体内。


	13. Chapter 13

“史提芬！滚开！”巴基伸出手去，想要把身上的男人推开。

史提芬真的随着他推搡的动作将分身稍稍撤出。

巴基暗暗松了一口气，正准备彻底推开史提芬坐起来，史提芬忽然扣住他的双手按在头顶。

巴基的眼睛一瞬间瞪大了，眼神中闪过一丝困惑与惊惶，但紧跟着，史提芬再次凶狠地一插到底。

火辣辣被贯穿的疼痛令巴基发出一声沉重地闷哼，他感觉自己整个人像是被史提芬劈开了一样。

他从没这样疼过……史蒂夫从未这样不温柔地操过他。

身体的剧痛与心灵上的折磨令巴基在一瞬间眼泪直逼眼眶，他咬牙抬起腿来想要将史提芬从身上踹下去。

但这一次，史提芬并没有给巴基任何喘息与反抗的机会。

他牢牢扣住巴基的双手，腰部一下下大力挺送起来，每一次都又深又狠，恨不得想要将囊袋也塞进那个小小洞里。巴基哀嚎一声，眼泪一下子就彪了出来。

说不清那是个什么滋味，又是愤怒又是屈辱，可是催情的药剂明明他自己给史提芬下的。大家都是男人，巴基又如何能不明白此刻让史提芬停下来的可能性约等于零？但是他能怎么办呢？理智告诉他，他不能和这个人再有任何无论身体还是灵魂上的纠葛了。

可是他挣扎不动，他搞不定一个吃了催情药后凶猛如野兽般的大个子。

史提芬扣着他的双手两眼通红，操他的力气大得失了控，分身在摩擦中仿佛又胀大了一圈，巴基几乎都能感觉那根东西上的青筋与脉搏的跃动，粗大的龟头一下下凶狠地撞到他体内的腺体。

“史提芬！史提芬！”他哭喊着叫他的名字，“求你，太疼了！你冷静点！”

可是怎么可能“冷静”？在药物的催化下，史提芬已经彻底无法保持清醒。他看着巴基红着眼眶仰起脖子喊他的名字，脑子中理智如野火一般燃烧殆尽。他本能地伸出舌头堵住了巴基乱叫的嘴巴，吞食他的舌头、津液和口腔中的空气，同时将巴基钉在床垫上，身下一阵毫无技巧可言却力道恐怖地抽插。

史提芬疯狂的吮吻令巴基快要窒息，仿佛自己的全世界都被史提芬禁锢了，无论是身下还是唇齿间俱被侵犯得无处可逃，浑身都是对方的味道。巴基眼神阵阵发黑，屈辱又自责的泪水不停地溢出来，但腺体被狠狠冲撞研磨的快感浑身直哆嗦。

“史提芬，求求你……”他在他的唇齿之下哀求着，自己都不知道自己想要说些什么，“我不能，史蒂夫他……史提芬……”

从巴基口中听到史蒂夫这个名字，显然更深刻地刺激了史提芬的神经。

他放开禁锢巴基的双手，一把将他的大腿捞起架到自己的胯骨。巴基整个屁股都被史提芬顶在了大腿上双腿，双腿被迫夹着史提芬的腰合都合不拢。尽管被操得浑身瘫软，巴基却仍然想向后撤开，他胳膊肘顶着床单才向后挪了一点，就被史提芬掐着屁股拽了回来。

整个人只有后背还在床垫上，史提芬完全地居高临下，直起身体一下下重重地将分身打进他的体内。

如过电般的爽麻从脊背处升腾而起，巴基浑身痉挛，猛地向上挺起腰，颤抖着将精液射在了自己的胸前。而伴随着巴基甬道的剧烈收缩，史提芬感觉自己被巴基紧实地吸住了，一瞬间，他狠狠钉住巴基的身体，硕大的龟头在巴基温润湿滑的软肉中弹跳起来。

“不……史提芬，你不能……”巴基在剧烈地喘息中绝望地睁大双眼。

但已经来不及了，就着这个自上而下的姿势，史提芬滚烫的精液股股射出，一滴不剩地灌了入巴基体内。

“这是哪里？”一周前，一个金发男人眨了眨眼，从黑暗中苏醒过来。

他试图坐起来，然后发现自己的大腿根部缠着雪白的绷带。

他隔着绷带试探着摸了一下，已经没有了疼痛感。

刺眼的灯光忽然亮了起来，男人本能地用手去挡。

“绷带已经可以拆掉了。”一个声音不疾不徐地说道，“你好啊史提芬·罗杰斯，欢迎回家。我是亚历山大·皮尔斯，你的上司和老朋友。”

男人眯起眼睛，待到逐渐能够适应强光，才将手臂放下。

“回家？”他看向四周。

那个自称亚历山大·皮尔斯的老人西服革履地坐在他面前，看起来像一个生意人，而他周围，站着几个穿着一袭白衣的医护人员，和几个荷枪实弹的“保镖”。

“不，这里不是家。”他摇摇头，肯定地说道。

皮尔斯一瞬间紧张起来：“史提芬，你在说什么？”

“家里怎么会有人拿着枪好像时刻准备扫你一梭子？”男人开了个玩笑，然后用那双看起来十分警惕的蓝眼睛看向皮尔斯，“你管我叫什么？史提芬？那是我的名字吗？”

皮尔斯又观察了他片刻，然后点了点头：“当然……如果你不愿意相信，我倒是有很多证据可以证明写一点。”

他冲手下挥了挥手，不一会儿，有人给他拿过来了一本档案夹。

金发男人怀疑地看了他一眼，才接过档案夹，一页页仔细地翻看起来。

“海德拉……”他慢慢念出关键信息，“史提芬·罗杰斯……身高188cm，体重100kg……”

他又仔细查看了一番那上面附着的几张照片，正面背面侧面甚至上半身裸照一应俱全。

“这是我吗？”他问道。

“当然。”皮尔斯微微一笑，“如假包换，不信你可以照照镜子。”

男人看起来仍旧将信将疑。

“不……我以前是做什么的？运输军火？不，我没有一丁点这方面的记忆……”

“你失忆了，亲爱的史提芬。”皮尔斯看起来十分遗憾地说道，“你被你的情人陷害了，他的姘头射中了他的腿，而他又把你推落悬崖……唉，幸好海德拉找到了你，把你带回家，你才得以保住小命。”

“我说了，这里不是家！”男人看向皮尔斯，语气不善，“别逼我再多说一遍，皮尔斯。”

皮尔斯微微一愣，旋即又展开一个微笑。

“当然，随你。”他循循善诱，“我想，我大约知道你所谓的‘家’究竟在哪里，但是……我不确定你还会不会愿意回去面对那些谎言与背叛呢……”

金发男人在一瞬间猛地攥住皮尔斯精致昂贵的领口拎了起来，并且无视了几个保镖子弹瞬间上膛并将黑洞洞的枪口对准他的状况。

“我警告你，皮尔斯，不要阴阳怪气地对我说话。”他阴沉地威胁道，“有话直说，我自己会做判断，不然你脆弱老朽的脖子在我的手中不值一提。”

皮尔斯艰难地对自己的手下做了个手势，保镖们放下枪口。

男人冷哼一声，将皮尔斯放开。

皮尔斯剧烈地喘息了一会儿，然后稍微整理了一下自己的领带。

“好吧，翻到最后那一页。”他指着资料夹说道，“我会告诉你一切。”

男人再次将信将疑地看了皮尔斯一眼，然后翻到了最后一页。

他的瞳孔瞬间放大了，一阵毫无来由的剧烈头痛感险些将他击倒。

“这是谁？”他指着一个棕发碧眼的男人问道，“我认得他。”

皮尔斯眼珠转了转，斟酌着回答：“他……曾经也是海德拉的一员，但他背叛了组织，投靠了洛杉矶警局，并且害苦了你。”

男人皱紧了眉毛，死死盯着棕发男人的照片，没有接话。

皮尔斯试探性地继续说道：“你……能想起一些他的事吗？你认得他？”

“我认得他。”金发男人盯着照片，眉头深皱目光波动，看起来像是在与自己痛苦的回忆作斗争一般，“我……我好像和他很亲密。”

“那就对了……”皮尔斯继续说道，“他曾经是你的情人。”

金发男人猛地抬起头：“你说什么？”

“现在，你相信我说的话了吗？”皮尔斯再次微笑起来，“我看你对他很不一样，虽然你失去了记忆，但是你仍然能感觉到你和他有过去是不是？他就是你因为他的警官姘头而背叛了你、背叛了海德拉的叛徒！”

“他为什么背叛我？”男人又问道。

“唉，很遗憾，我本来不想跟你说这些的……”皮尔斯故作伤感地说道，“但是他的真爱不是你，而是你的哥哥史蒂夫·罗杰斯。你们长得一模一样，而他只是拿你当跳板，并且利用了你的感情罢了……可怜的史提芬，你哥哥打伤了你，而你深爱的人却亲手把你推下了悬崖……”

“闭嘴！”金发男人大吼一声。

皮尔斯猛地闭上了嘴巴。

纸质资料被手指攥得皱皱巴巴，金发男人没有说话，像是在艰难地消化皮尔斯所说的一切。

半晌，他才问道：“他叫什么名字？”

“巴基·巴恩斯。”皮尔斯拍了拍他的肩膀，说道，“怎么样，很想复仇吧？他现在在和你哥哥同居……我可以给你指路他们住在哪里——你不会对那个地方陌生的，那才是你真正的‘家’。”

把“史提芬”留在黑暗的病房中，皮尔斯带着人走了出去。

“他的脾气怎么这么坏？”皮尔斯随口问其中一个医护人员，“和资料里那位光芒万丈的美国队长比起来，性格有点不太一样嘛。”

“任何精神性药物都是有副作用的，先生。”医护人员恭敬地回答道，“让他失忆的代价，就是会令他的脾气变差、精神变得不够稳定、焦躁又易怒——或者可以这样理解，这个人的阴暗面会被无限放大，无论他曾经是一个多么光辉正义的人，都将会像日蚀一样被他内心的黑暗慢慢侵蚀……”

“原来如此……”皮尔斯沉吟片刻，满意地笑了笑，“那倒是巧了，那正好是我们想要的。”

被史提芬紧紧抱住躺在他的身下，巴基的脑子如浆糊般一片混乱。但此刻，他什么都不想去思考了，他只想赶紧摆脱开史提芬，然后去浴室好好洗个澡，让自己清醒一点，再回来处理这个命运给他开的龌龊残忍的玩笑。

他们的身体肌肤汗津津地腻在一起，史提芬的分身还堵在他的身体里不肯撤出来。巴基用尽全身力气才得以将他推到一边，然后腰酸背痛地爬了起来。

“巴基……”史提芬在他身后，无比歉疚地开了口。

现在，他整个人终于清醒了过来。

“巴基，我……我不是……”

在艰难又小心翼翼地伪装了史蒂夫·罗杰斯那么久后，在曾经下定决心抛弃自己的人格活成哥哥的模样陪伴巴基生活下去之后，此时此刻，在这场荒唐的、阴错阳差的性事之后，史提芬终于恢复了自己说话的语气。

此刻，他的声音听起来就像是小时候做错了事等着两个哥哥责罚时一般害怕又委屈。

但是毕竟，他们都已经不再是小孩子了……

他们早就失去了像小孩子一般做错事了哭一场认个错就可以免责的权利，无论是刚刚失去理智强暴了巴基的史提芬，还是给史提芬下药后被迫承担恶果的巴基本人。

“闭嘴史提芬！”巴基背对着他，缓慢地摇了摇头，“我现在不想跟你讨论这件事！我们分别去洗个澡，然后再……”

他说不下去了。

他站起来，忍受着身体的疲惫与酸痛，一步步走向卧室门口。

他准备把主卧室的浴室让给史提芬洗澡，自己去楼下淋浴，然后他们再好好的、头脑和身体都很清爽地，解决这件成年人犯下的错误。

但当巴基打开卧室的门时，他猛地定在了门口。

门外站着一个一声漆黑斗篷蒙住了大半张脸的人。

也不知道他已经在门外站了多久了，听到了多少，又是用什么样的心情一直静悄悄站在那里没有进来打断巴基和史提芬的。

史提芬一瞬间警惕地从床上站了起来，正准备冲过来护住巴基，那个人却慢慢摘掉了头上的斗篷。

当那双熟悉的蓝眼睛和灿烂的金发露出来，巴基狂喜的泪水汹涌而出，但紧跟着他才想起，此时此刻自己和史提芬都是一身赤裸，房间中还弥漫着精液与性事的味道。

“史……”

巴基只来得及发出这一声短促的声音。

下一秒钟，这名与史提芬长得一模一样的“不速之客”便双眼通红地大力掐紧了巴基的脖子向上提起。

史提芬疯狂地冲了过来。

与此同时，巴基体内残存的精液，顺着他悬空的挣扎的双腿之间缓缓流下。


	14. Chapter 14

“别过来！”忍受着被扼住咽喉的痛苦，巴基从嗓子眼里发出嘶鸣。

史提芬震惊地停在半路，满心愕然。

他不甘地说道：“但是你……”

巴基满脸涨得通红，垂下眼睛看着正掐着他的脖子，死死盯着他的史蒂夫。

那是怎样一双充满仇恨的眼睛啊！仿佛昔日里曾经晴朗美好的温柔眼神从不曾存在过一般，史蒂夫的蓝眼睛中此刻满是黑暗与阴霾，一丁点阳光与希冀都看不见。

巴基看着那双他挚爱的、此时此刻却令人绝望的蓝眼睛，痛苦地说道：“你别过来……我……是我欠他的……”

是我欠他的，巴基心想。

他掉下去了，但是他并没有死。

是我没有及时找到他，是我放弃了他……而更是我自己，与史提芬相处了这么久都没能认出他不是史蒂夫本人……

我欠他的，我活该受罪，我活该如此。

“你知道就好。”史蒂夫终于说出了他死而复生后对巴基所说的第一句话，“巴基·巴恩斯，你的确欠我太多。”

不知是由于脖子上的钳制还是史蒂夫口中无情的话语，巴基一瞬间蹙起了眉头，嘴唇轻颤，眼圈通红，那令他看起来无比委屈。

但此时的史蒂夫像是早已变成了铁石心肠。

“等等，你是不是误会了什么？”史提芬敏锐地说道，并又轻轻向前走了一步。

“别过来！不然我立刻掐死他！”史蒂夫大声说道，然后又低下头，目光在巴基双腿之间游移不定。

那些正白浊顺着他的大腿内侧无心地流下。

“我看我什么都没误会。”史蒂夫轻蔑地、又充满恨意地笑了笑。

巴基轻轻转向史提芬，然后用几乎看不到的动作摇了摇头。

下一秒，巴基只觉得脖颈上被更加用力地掐住了，他已经完全不能呼吸，紧接着，他眼前一黑，在一阵天旋地转后，脖颈一松，他的上半身被按在了冰凉的地板上。

脖子刚刚被释放，紫红色的指印还留在上面。巴基本能地向前爬了一步，还未来得及大口喘息，就被狠狠掐住腰肌拖了回来。

“你去哪儿？我的巴基·巴恩斯？”身后，史蒂夫阴沉地问道。

他拖过巴基的臀部，用力压向自己的胯下。史蒂夫的那里已经坚硬如铁，隔着一层布料都可以感觉到那根巨大的东西愤怒地顶在巴基的臀缝中。

怎么会这样，巴基心下一惊，事情究竟怎么会变成这样？

但史蒂夫并没有容他多想。

衣衫都没脱尽，史蒂夫只解开了裤链就掏出已经怒胀的性器，对着那刚刚还饱受蹂躏、此刻仍旧红肿着的穴口一捅到底。

刚刚高潮过的后穴仍然敏锐异常，被猛然贯穿的疼痛与窜天般的快感令巴基闷哼一声就倒了下去。他的上半身伏在冰凉的地板上瘫软如泥，只有臀部高高抬起，被史蒂夫抱着愤怒地抽插，一下下又快又狠。

“不要……”巴基破碎地呻吟着，“不要这样……”

史蒂夫低头看着他们交合的地方——那里曾经残存着史提芬的精液，此刻却成了最好的润滑剂，那些精液混合着巴基的分泌出的体液，随着他的抽插而变成白沫，从巴基体内溢出，黏腻地糊在红肿的穴口。

“不要什么？”史蒂夫低声问道，“你很疼吗？跟我做就那么疼吗？跟他做不疼吗？就那么爽吗？”

回答他的是一连串紧紧咬住下唇的模糊呻吟，巴基一直在发抖，从精神到肉体的折磨又与那可耻的快感交织着，令他浑身泛起粉红的情晕，额头与鼻尖上冒出一片细密的汗珠，后穴痛苦地绞紧，被迫承受着一连串残暴的攻击。

“不要……”巴基没有回答他，而是又艰难地从嗓子眼里冒出一句答非所问。

史蒂夫不再说话，他抿紧双唇抱住巴基，将他的上半身猛地捞起，用自己的大腿强行分开他的，巴基浑身无力地向后靠去，这个姿势几乎令他直接坐在了史蒂夫的性器上。

史蒂夫一只胳膊紧紧勒住巴基的脖子令他被迫扬起头颅，另一只手抚向巴基软绵绵的性器，随意玩弄了几下，又恶意地按住马眼轻轻一掐。

巴基立刻浑身哆嗦起来，后穴不由自主地痉挛，史蒂夫趁机加重力道，一下下狠狠打入巴基此刻无法合拢的后穴中，满室都是肉体的碰撞声与飞溅的水声，巴基终于难以忍受地大声呻吟出来，眼泪也大颗地流了出来。

但可耻的是，他的性器却在这样凶狠地一次次连根没入的侵犯中抬起了头。

“不要……”整个人都靠在史蒂夫肩膀上，泪水也一颗颗滴落在史蒂夫的脖子中，巴基再一次乞求道，“不要……看……”

史蒂夫的操弄猛地停滞下来。

原来他一直都不是在跟自己说话。

原来他一直乞求着的，心里一直想着的，竟然是房间中的另一个人？

“你说什么？”掐住巴基的下巴掰过他的脸，史蒂夫的声音听起来比之前更加危险，“你被我操着，竟然还想着别人？”

巴基不敢再看那双充满怒火与仇恨的陌生眼睛。他闭上双眼，泪水止不住地流下，却仍旧在卑微地乞求着史提芬：“求你……你快走，不要再看下去了……”

史提芬站在原地，惊愕与愤怒令他浑身发抖。他多么想冲过去，想把巴基从自己此刻恶魔附体般的哥哥手中夺回来……

但巴基不允许。

巴基不想他插手，还希望他离开这里。

史提芬几乎是生平第一次感受到了这样浓烈的绝望感——他已经做错了太多事，已经欠了史蒂夫和巴基太多……但此时此刻，他又什么都做不了，什么忙都没法帮。他不能再伤害史蒂夫，可如果他不出手，就只能看着巴基被史蒂夫伤害。

“我……我不能……”

他说不下去了。

我唯一还能做的，恐怕只有在这里看着而已。

像是在惩罚自己一般，他将眼睛瞪得大大的，眼睁睁看着自己的哥哥和自己挚爱的人交媾，眼睁睁看着巴基被他真正所爱之人抱在怀中，被痛苦、羞耻却又食髓知味地抽插。他的心脏在抽动，可下体却诚实地，可耻地坚硬了起来。

史提芬的脑子中一片混乱，曾经那个光芒万丈却令他无比嫉恨的哥哥，和此刻这个阴暗强大得令人心生畏惧的男人，真的是同一个人吗？

“你不走？”史蒂夫忽然开了口，“他都让你滚，你还不滚？你就愿意这么看着我强暴你丈夫？”

“什么？”史提芬脑海中嗡的一声，“丈夫？巴基他不是……”

“呵呵……”史蒂夫暴躁地打断了他，“你们的感情可真是令人羡慕，果然我才是多余的那一个。”

“你在说什么？”巴基挣扎着在他怀中说道。

低头看向怀中的巴基，史蒂夫的脸色再度阴沉下去。

他拨开巴基眼前被汗水浸润得湿漉漉的额发，恶劣地说道：“我在说，让你和你老公一起看清楚，现在究竟是谁把你操得像一只发情的母狗？”

巴基睁大眼睛，震惊地听着他口中的污言秽语，几乎说不出话来。

史蒂夫再次将手抚上巴基的性器，一边揉捏抚弄，一边加大力度入侵巴基的后穴。

前后夹击的快感令巴基几乎神志崩溃，随着一声难耐的呻吟，他耻辱地在史蒂夫手中释放出来，刚刚因高潮来临而绷紧的身体随之瘫软下去。

史蒂夫放缓抽插的速度，慢条斯理地将手上的白浊摸进巴基微张的口中，巴基眉头微皱，稍许挣扎了一下，却被史蒂夫狠狠堵住了唇。

被迫吞咽下自己的液体与史蒂夫舌头顶入的口水，史蒂夫一边持续缓慢地耸动着身体，一边贴着他的耳朵问道：“你自己的味道怎么样？”

“够了吗？”巴基已经没什么力气挣扎了，他只想快速结束这一切，快速平息史蒂夫的邪火，然后好理智地谈一谈这莫名其妙的一切。

“够了？”史蒂夫咬着他的耳垂嗤笑一声，“不，还早着呢。”

性器仍然深埋在体内，史蒂夫抱起巴基的双腿，一步步走向史提芬，每走一步的颠簸都令那根仍然昂扬硬挺的凶器一下下没入巴基敏感红肿的后穴之中。史提芬惊愕地看着史蒂夫就这样将浑身被汗水弄得湿淋淋的巴基抱了过来，按倒在他面前。

将巴基摆成跪趴的姿势，史蒂夫抓住巴基脑后的长发，将他的头拽了起来。

不祥的预感令巴基终于开始剧烈挣扎：“你他妈到底还想做什么？”

“你们不是感情很好吗？”史蒂夫冷哼一声，抓住巴基的头发，将他的脸贴向史提芬赤裸的跨下，“没看他硬得多厉害吗？还不快帮帮他？”

史提芬只觉得脑海中轰鸣作响。是，他是早就硬了没错，但是这也太……

“你疯了吗？”他后退两步，躲开巴基的脸，却撞到了背后的墙面，“你不能让他这样！”

“矜持什么？你们不是相爱的吗？”史蒂夫脸上浮现出惊人的疯狂之色，他再度将巴基按了过去，“你不是爱他吗？你不是刚刚还被他操过吗？他又硬了，你不愿意帮他吸出来吗？”

说罢，他再次用力地插入，一下接一下猛干起来。

巴基被他插得摇着头身体前后摇晃，史提芬躲无可躲，硬挺的性器一下下摩擦在被史蒂夫抓住头发揪起来的巴基的脸上。

“怎么？不愿意妥协？”史蒂夫冷笑着补充了一句，“巴恩斯，你不帮你老公吸出来，这事就不算完。”

巴基浑身猛地一僵。

“你一定要这样羞辱我吗？”他悲声说道，“你到底是怎么了？”

史蒂夫仍然在他身后热情又卖力耕耘着，口中的语气却冷酷无比：“帮他吸出来，然后我们再谈。”

“巴基？！”史提芬一身僵硬地看着巴基皱着眉头流着泪，张开了嘴费力地将他早已挺立的性器一点点含了进去。

那股温润与湿热史提芬完全无法把持住自己，他深深呼出一口气，阴茎随着难以描述的快感又胀大了一圈。

巴基的嘴巴被撑得无法闭合，口水顺着嘴角流下来。看着流泪的巴基口中塞着别人的性器，一股暴虐的邪火猛地燃烧过头。史蒂夫牢牢握住巴基的腰身猛力抽插，这同时也令史提芬的阴茎随着巴基身体的剧烈晃动而深深捅了进去。

被深喉的痛苦令巴基呜咽出声，史蒂夫看着巴基一下下费力吞咽着眼前那个男人的性器，除了凌虐报复的快感之外，心中又涌上难以收拾的嫉恨之情。他深吸一口气，然后一下下又准又凶地顶向巴基体内那个要命的腺体，并残忍地故意对着那处研磨碾压。

巨大的羞辱感与无法回避的生理快感令巴基泪水横流，他双腿发着抖，后穴不断痉挛，若不是史蒂夫狠狠把控住了他的身体，他早就瘫软在地了。

被炙热口腔所包裹的快感令史提芬逐渐沉迷，他伸手抚向巴基的背颈，并不由自主地主动向巴基的口腔内挺送。

一下下被顶到喉头粘膜的呕吐感令巴基本能地吞咽起来，而这更加刺激了史提芬的快感，他双手抱住巴基的后脑固定住，然后无法控制地狠狠顶了十几下，就在巴基的红唇中喷射而出。

喷涌而出的精液呛到了巴基，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，而因此而更加剧烈地收缩起了后穴，这快感几乎令还深埋在他体内的史蒂夫感到疯狂。

随着快感的释放，史提芬首先恢复过来神志。他看着双唇仍然麻木地微张着的泪眼朦胧的巴基，看着他本能地咽下一部分精液，又有一些没有来得及咽下白浊顺着唇角缓缓滑下，忍不住伸出手去想帮他擦掉。

“滚开，这和你没关系了。”史蒂夫猛地向后拉起巴基的腰，自己坐到了床上，将巴基抱坐在自己的膝盖上。

巴基现在是一点力气都没有了，他听命地顺从着史蒂夫的控制和重力的影响，任由自己的后穴将史蒂夫的阴茎一寸寸全数吞入。

史蒂夫把下巴架在巴基汗津津的脖颈中，然后掰开他的大腿内侧，看着自己的凶器气势汹汹地插在巴基体内。

“跟他说再见吧！”史蒂夫在他耳边大声宣布道，“从现在开始，你只属于我了。”

他开始了狂风暴雨般猛烈地抽插，巴基的意识跟着欲望浮浮沉沉，只觉得眼前整个世界都朦胧起来。

“让他看着我操你。”史蒂夫舔弄着他的耳朵说道，“让他也看看清楚，你究竟是属于谁的？”

巴基无力地呻吟着，眼前白光阵阵，头脑中一片空白。

“离开他吧。”史蒂夫说着，并单手抓住巴基的双臂，反绞在背后，再度狠狠挺入。

“我可以不在乎你们的过去，巴基，我想我可以……”他的声音不知不觉软了下来。

他俯在巴基耳边呢喃，语气一度恢复了昔日里恋人般的温软：“离开他，你是我一个人的……”

巴基的意识愈发模糊起来。

他逐渐忘记了今天混乱不堪的情况，逐渐忘记了史提芬仍然尴尬又忧急地伫立在房间一角。

史蒂夫的声音愈发轻柔体贴起来，但与之相反的，他身下的凶器却愈发残暴猛烈。身体的快感与萦绕耳边的哄骗仿佛能将巴基催眠，他的视线慢慢失去焦点，头脑也逐渐失去思考能力。

“我从来就是你的……”靠在史蒂夫箭头，他迷乱地说道，“你为什么这样对我？”

“你是我的？很好，很高兴你终于认知了这一点。”巨大的满足感令史蒂夫阴暗地快慰起来。他狠狠揉捏玩弄着巴基的乳头，一面从下往上拼命顶入，一下下贯穿他的“所有物”。

“为什么……啊，啊……这样对我……啊……你失踪的期间……啊啊啊……究竟发生了什么……啊……”

巴基啜泣着哀鸣，又克制不住地随着快感呻吟。史蒂夫巨大的龟头狠狠摩擦过内壁的触感令他腰肢酸软，呻吟一声比一声沙哑，却又带着巴基嗓音独特的甜腻感。巴基脚背紧绷，累积的快感一波波汹涌而至，后穴又开始阵阵剧烈收缩起来。

史蒂夫也已经到了最后的冲刺阶段，他用可怖的速度疯狂地抽插，像是为了证明自己对他的“过去”真的全然无所谓一般，不顾巴基嘴边还悬着史提芬的体液，他掰过巴基的下巴，舌头拱开那双红唇强势地顶入，攻城略地般舔遍他的整个口腔。

随着巴基内壁的剧烈痉挛，史蒂夫的性器在他的后穴之中胀大到了极致，最后，一股股滚烫的精液一滴不剩的灌入巴基体内。

“你是我的……”史蒂夫狠狠抱住巴基，充满占有欲地眼神暗沉地盯住他湿漉漉的浅色双眼，像是在念诵一个魔咒般对他不断重申，“你是我的，记住了吗？你是我的。”

巴基看着他，半晌，忽然无力地笑了笑。

“我一直都是你啊，史蒂夫……”他轻声说道。

“史蒂夫？”

一些电光火石般的线索随着这个惊天动地的名字在史蒂夫脑海中如惊雷般炸裂开来。

“你在叫谁？”他惊愕地看着怀中人那双有些失去焦点的双眼，“你在叫我吗？我不是史提芬吗？”

听闻此言，墙角边真正的史提芬爆发出一阵凄凉又诡异的笑声。

“你是史提芬？”他捂住自己的脸闷声笑了好一阵子，直到笑声的尽头变成略带哽咽的自嘲，“你是史提芬，那我是谁？难道你以为我才是史蒂夫？”

他缓缓放开捂住脸的双手，眼圈通红地看向自己震惊当场的哥哥：“说真的，我倒宁可自己是你。”


	15. Chapter 15

史蒂夫和巴基手挽手，走过住院区长长的走廊。巴基的手指上银光闪烁，那是史蒂夫不久前刚刚赠与他的订婚戒指。

没有太多浮夸的仪式感，他们之间已经经历了太多事。事到如今，生活重归于温馨平淡，反而是最好的发展。

一同推开走廊尽头那间单人病房的门，这对儿未婚夫夫步履和谐地走了进去。此时正值晴朗的上午，阳光正好，病房中却恹恹的缺乏生气。

史蒂夫将刚刚买来的新鲜花朵插入花瓶中换下已经有些枯萎的，又拉开窗帘开窗通风。

阳光与新鲜清爽的微风一同涌入病房中，先前那令人不舒服的恹恹气息一扫而空。

巴基轻轻拉起床上病人的一只手，开始熟练地揉搓起来。

病人闭着双眼，一动不动地躺在床上。若不是仍有平稳的呼吸，几乎就像是一具毫无知觉的尸体了。

揉搓完左手，巴基换了一边开始揉搓右手。史蒂夫也掀起被子，开始帮病人揉搓脚心。

“你弟弟现在这副模样看起来倒是乖巧。”看着一动不动的年轻人，巴基轻笑一声，“看看他这张脸吧，跟个男版睡美人似的，难怪护士们抢着照顾他。”

“他醒着的时候可真是够能折腾的，从来就没这么老实过。”史蒂夫笑着摇了摇头，看着沉睡中的史提芬，忽然又微微蹙起眉头，“算算医生说过的日子，他也快该醒了吧。”

“别担心，可能也就这几天了吧。”巴基看向自己的爱人，“毕竟已经三个月了，我们也确实等得太久了。”

史蒂夫盯着巴基，忽然开了个不合时宜的玩笑：“你那么迫切地希望他醒过来吗？”

“你在想什么？”巴基立刻抗议道，“闭嘴史蒂维！不准你那么阴阳怪气地和我说话！”

“好吧好吧，巴基，但你真的应该知道，我其实从来没有介意过你们……毕竟那只是误会。”史蒂夫知道自己说错了话，立刻安抚自己的未婚夫，“而且那都怪我，都是我的错……那个时候，我真的无法控制自己，就好像……就好像我都不再是自己了一样，我……”

“好了，史蒂夫！”巴基凝视着他，平静地说道，“别再说了……都过去了。而且，那也不是你的错。”

史蒂夫垂下眼帘，半晌才说道：“可那些事确实是我做的……我的确是……伤害了你……伤害了你们两个人。”

看着这个可怜巴巴站在病床前一脸愧疚的大个子，巴基赶紧站了起来，走过去轻轻拥抱他的爱人：“别再自责了！那分明海德拉的药物所致！班纳医生不是说过吗？那些药物不仅会令你失忆，还会摧毁你的体内的多巴胺和乙酰胆碱分泌，从而导致你情绪失控……总之，那不是你的错！”

史蒂夫闭了一会儿眼睛，终于再次睁开。

他紧紧回抱住巴基：“谢天谢地，你还愿意原谅我——而这一切，终于都过去了。”

是啊，谢天谢地，噩梦都已经过去了——已经过去大半年了。

巴基和史蒂夫已不再是洛杉矶警局的成员。半年前，他们遭遇了非常严重的刑事案件，都在精神和肉体上受到很大伤害，同时生活也发生了翻天覆地变化。

但也因为这个案件，他们俩立了大功。

事件彻底被解决后，为了恢复记忆和曾经的精神状态，史蒂夫选择服用了班纳博士研制出的一种专门对抗海德拉给他注射的编号为07XT3995的逆向药物。

而海德拉07XT3995的配方，在史蒂夫彻底回归后的第二天便由他的弟弟、同时也是彻查海德拉集团案件中重要的污点证人史提芬提供。

班纳博士研制出的逆向药令史蒂夫的记忆和精神逐渐回复，但副作用也是与07XT3995所能带来的肌肉与细胞活力短期内飞速增强的好处所相对应——史蒂夫在短期内掉了很多体重，一度差点变回曾经那个可怜的豆芽菜。

但还好，这种损伤并非是永久性的。在他的记忆和精神状态彻底恢复后，他停用了逆向药，并依靠坚持不断的锻炼健身重新将一身肌肉找了回来。

但史提芬……可怜的史提芬。

那时，因为有了史提芬和史蒂夫两个人的证词，加上弗瑞的努力和巴基卧底期间曾经做过的大量调查，海德拉集团很快就面临土崩瓦解。

但就在准备秘密抓捕亚历山大·皮尔斯和约翰·施密特的前夕，尽管已经申请到了证人保护，但千防万防，史蒂夫、巴基和史提芬所乘坐的警车仍然遭遇了海德拉余党制造的人为车祸。

作为司机的警员当场眉心中枪死亡，而坐在副驾驶的史提芬在千钧一发之际扭转了方向盘，以车头的惨烈撞击保住了后座上的两位哥哥，自己却成了植物人。

面对他器官的不断衰竭，史蒂夫和巴基最终决定对他冒险使用海德拉的“毒药”07XT3995，以此保住他的小命。

他们两个赌对了——07XT3995飞快提高了史提芬体内的细胞活力，成功挽回了他的性命。但班纳博士分析，他仍然会受到失忆和情绪不定的影响，并且他体内的细胞和内脏面临着大约三个月的修复期，然后才会苏醒。

而现在，已经三个月了。

“再帮他揉揉手脚吧，然后我们再回家？”史蒂夫提议道。

“好。”

巴基坐回床头的椅子上，再一次牵起史提芬的手。

而就在此时，史提芬的手指动了动。

巴基吓了一跳，本能地想要抽回手指。

昏迷了足足三个月的植物人本不该有这么大的力量，但受海德拉07XT3995药物的影响，史提芬的肌肉张力仍然很强——他紧紧抓住了巴基的手，像是溺水的人抓住一段浮木一般。

“史蒂夫！”巴基大叫起来，“史蒂夫！你弟弟他……”

史蒂夫赶紧从床尾奔了过来。

就在这时，紧紧抓住巴基不松手的史提芬，睁开了那双熟悉的蓝眼睛。

史蒂夫和巴基都紧张地盯着他的脸瞧，不敢错过他任何一个微表情。

而史提芬则是皱着眉头眨了眨眼睛，像是适应了一会儿窗外洒进来的阳光后，才缓缓开口说出了深度昏迷三个月以来的第一段令人啼笑皆非的话：“噢天哪，我一定是同性恋吧？你们两个一定是我这辈子见过的最英俊的男人了，见到你们真高兴……但请问你们是谁啊？”

没过多久，史蒂夫和巴基把史提芬接回了家。

奇妙的是，史提芬对一切都接受良好，并且乖巧顺从，并没有展现出07XT3995应该会带来的情绪崩溃等反应——当然，这很可能得益于他与史蒂夫一模一样的长相。

当他第一次在镜子中看了看自己又看了看史蒂夫后，他就立刻接受了自己是这个人亲弟弟的事实。

史提芬仍然被安排住在他本来的房间，但其实那个房间的装修风格已经完全变了个模样。这栋老宅在海德拉案件结束之后，就被史蒂夫和巴基彻底翻新了一遍——毕竟，他们需要合理地遗忘一些痛苦的过去，以备开始一段崭新的未来。

史提芬对这新鲜的一切都展露出了一种孩子般的好奇与渴望。

除了没有记忆之外，他的身体恢复得相当不错，也飞快地接受了两个哥哥为他带来的温馨亲情，并积极地开始了新生活。

甚至有时候，巴基甚至觉得他都阳光灿烂得有点不像他本人了。

“史蒂夫，我当然希望史提芬越来越好……但07XT3995应该会令人暴躁、抑郁并易怒才对，为何史提芬现在看起来这么……这么单纯快乐？”巴基有些担忧地和史蒂夫讨论过这件事。

“这样不好吗？”史蒂夫反问道，“或许是因为史提芬自从大学期间与海德拉勾搭上之后就一直都在慢性服用这种药物，所以他体内有抗体也说不定？”

“纵使他有抗体，那他也应该只是没有被药物过多改变本性而已……”巴基疑惑地沉吟，“但你看看他现在……简直像个快乐的小太阳——你的弟弟什么性格你自己还不了解吗？他从小到大什么时候这么阳光灿烂过？”

史蒂夫皱着眉头想了想，随后展眉一笑，安慰道：“算了，别去费心琢磨了，这么一看，或许失去记忆对他来说反倒是好事——而又有可能，这个药物在他体内负负得正了。”

“负负得正相当于他吃了氟西汀？别开玩笑了史蒂夫！”巴基无奈地说道，“但是……怎么说呢……或许这样想太过自私了，但是史蒂夫，我真的认为，无论是对于史提芬还是对于我们两个而言，确实是他没有记忆反而更好一些。”

史蒂夫报之以一声叹息：“都是命运的安排——顺其自然吧。”

又过了一个月，由于史提芬已经健康地回归了，史蒂夫和巴基决定将两人的婚礼提上日程。虽然不准备举办得多么隆重，但毕竟也有一些警队曾经的朋友需要邀请。

在一个春光灿烂的午后，史蒂夫和巴基一同出门去查看准备举行婚礼的教堂——那个教堂在洛杉矶郊区，离他们的家有点远，所以他们提前告诉了史提芬，并已经为他准备好了晚饭。

史提芬如往常一样，在院子里看小说打发时间。

几小时后，他的眼睛有点累了，于是决定休息一会儿。史提芬索性将书本丢到一边，躺在自家院子中的天堂树下，看着阳光透过层叠的树叶撒下来，在他身边的草地上，以及他自己身上、脸上形成一块块小小的、美丽的光斑。

不知为什么，恍惚之间，他眼前忽然出现了一幅画面——这棵天堂树上被系满了黄丝带，那些丝带迎风摇曳，而树下，坐着一个憔悴绝望的男人。

史提芬吓了一跳，他赶紧眨了眨眼，那副画面随之而瞬间消失了。

本不是什么大不了的事，但他的心脏却扑通扑通跳了起来。

巴基·巴恩斯即将成为他哥哥的丈夫，他很喜欢巴基，发自内心地愿意接纳他成为自己哥哥的丈夫，却又一直对他保持着友好又得体的距离，因此，他并不认为自己会有多么地熟悉和了解巴基。

但不知道为什么，他的直觉告诉他——刚刚那副宛若幻觉般的画面中，那个曾经绝望地看着一树黄丝带的孤独男人，正是巴基无疑。

史提芬猛地想起一个月前，他无疑中听到的史蒂夫和巴基在他们卧室中发生的对话——

“或许这样想太过自私了，但是史蒂夫，我真的认为，无论是对于史提芬还是对于我们两个而言，确实是他没有记忆反而更好一些。”他听到巴基这样说道。

而他的哥哥一声长叹：“都是命运的安排——顺其自然吧。”

他本来是没有在意的。

从医院回到家后，虽然他已经不记得任何人和事，但血缘连接着命脉，他能感受到他和史蒂夫之间的血亲关联，而且史蒂夫和巴基对他的关怀绝对不是假装出来的，所以他从没有怀疑过哥哥们的话——可能确实顺其自然就好了，他不必过于纠结、过于焦急地找回记忆。

史提芬从树下站了起来。

他伸了个懒腰，试图让自己轻松下来，重新回到这段时间以来一直拥有的那种平稳安乐的心态。

但是他失败了。

他做不到——想着那个曾经在树下憔悴忧伤的男人，他的心脏跳得太快太快。

史提芬看看表，已经下午四点多了，阳光已经西斜。他收拾好东西，转身走回老宅。

他在自己的卧室中闭上眼睛，希望自己能小睡一会儿，重新归于平静。

但他刚刚把眼睛闭上，就看到了一张放大的、极为漂亮的笑脸。

“有时候，我以为你们俩喜欢挨揍。”那个笑脸的主人调侃道，然后伸手将护在史提芬身上鼻青脸肿的史蒂夫，和被哥哥保护得很好的史提芬一同拉了起来。

“我一会儿就能把他们打倒了！”他看到他瘦小的哥哥冲那个笑脸的主人倔强地说道。

他将目光移回那张笑脸。

少年时期的巴基·巴恩斯对他的哥哥妥协般安慰道：“当然，我一直都相信你的战斗力，也相信你的弟弟。”

他转过头来，冲小小的史提芬调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

巴基·巴恩斯——他脸上的明媚可以撕裂整片黑夜。

“不！！！”史提芬猛地坐了起来。

他用力抱住脑袋，头痛欲裂。

他的记忆开始恢复了——而这件事为什么会如此恰到好处地发生在哥哥们不在家的时候呢？他究竟该怎么办？

史提芬站起身来，忍受着头痛的折磨，暴躁地在房间中走来走去。

他气喘吁吁，一股不知从何而起，又无处可以宣泄的愤怒油然而生，这令他像一头被困在房间中无处可逃的受伤的狮子。

最终，狮子忍受不了领地的逼仄狭隘，他破门而出。

他疯狂地在罗杰斯老宅中走来走去，尽管他自己都不知道目的地何在。

片刻之后，当他回过神时，他已经站在了哥哥们的卧室中。

因为天气不错，史蒂夫和巴基出门时没有关窗。此刻，微风正从大敞的窗户钻进来，肆意调戏那面浅色的窗帘。

史提芬愣愣地站在窗前。

过了一会儿，他着魔般张开双臂，闭上眼睛，像是在拥抱一个虚无缥缈的人。

史提芬感觉自己陷入了一场似真似假的幻梦——在那场梦中，有个人扑进他的怀抱，紧紧抱住了他的脖子，把脑袋深深埋在他的肩膀，温热的泪水肆意地流淌进他脖颈，无限喜悦地说道：“天哪，我还以为你真的离开我了……太好了！史蒂夫！你回来了……”

而在这场幻梦中，史提芬眼睁睁看着那个人终于从他的怀抱中扬起那张熟悉的脸——是巴基！又是巴基！

史提芬猛地睁开眼睛。

他飞快地在哥哥们的卧室中翻找着，尽管他自己都不知道自己在找些什么。

而哥哥们的卧室本该是他的禁地的——他明明早就知道这一点！

但他就是控制不住，就像体内有魔鬼在驱赶。

最终，尽管他知道这样做有多么卑鄙，但他仍然撬开了巴基床头紧锁的抽屉。

巴基的护照摆在最上面，接下来是一叠枯燥无趣的警局原始资料文件，而在这些东西的最底下，他看到了一团被揉得皱皱巴巴的纸。

他伸出手去，刚刚触碰到纸团，却又触电般收了回来。

恶魔在诱惑他，他心中明白。

他叹了口气，关上抽屉，站起身来向外走了几步。

几秒后，他猛地回头，重新拉开抽屉，果断地展开了那个皱巴巴的纸团。

婚礼现场的勘察比想象中快，史蒂夫和巴基对这个教堂十分满意。但签约时才发现，巴基的护照落在了家里。

工作人员申明必须要两个人的证件才能受理登记，但时间已经不早了，巴基只好让史蒂夫先在那里拖住工作人员，而自己紧急驱车回家。

巴基匆匆走进家门时太阳已经快落山了，天色渐渐暗下来。他本以为此时此刻家里应该灯火通明了——但是没有，楼上楼下一片黯淡无光。

“可能是史提芬又睡着了吧……”巴基心想。

在傍晚十分莫名其妙睡着，这种事并不是没发生过——似乎曾经成为植物人对史提芬唯一的影响就是令他不分时间的嗜睡。

因此，巴基特意轻手轻脚地上楼，希望自己不要打扰到他。

护照就放在床头柜里，巴基一把推开他和史蒂夫的卧室的门。

窗户仍然大敞着，空气对流令微风变成了狂风，一整面窗帘飞扬而起，一瞬间吸引走了巴基全部的注意力。

巴基皱眉向前走了几步，才猛地顿住了脚。

窗帘已经回落下去，而在窗帘后面，史提芬站在他的床头，手中拿着一张皱巴巴的“纸”，正面无表情地盯着他。

“史……史提芬……你怎么在这……”才刚刚开了口，巴基又猛地闭上了嘴巴。

他看到了，他的床头柜被史提芬撬开了。

一瞬间，像是被一双看不见的手掐住了喉咙一般，巴基的心跳快若擂鼓，莫名的窒息感油然而生。

史提芬沉默地向他走了一步。

巴基本能地退后了一步。

但他还是看清了——借着夕阳最后一点余晖，他仍然还是看清了史提芬手中的东西。

那是一张照片。

是那张曾经被撕碎又粘合好，又被再次揉皱的照片。

巨大的恐慌感压得巴基喘不过气来，但或许事情还没有那么糟糕，他心想，毕竟他没有记忆。

巴基深深吸了一口气，强自镇定、用一种哄小孩一般的语气对史提芬说道：“史提芬？我亲爱的，你手里的照片……你要知道，那不是你本该看见的东西……快把他给我！或者……或者干脆扔了它！”

“扔了它？”史提芬仍然低着头，专注地看着那张相片上面那个风光旖旎的巴基，语气平静地说道，“那你倒是说说看，为什么你自己一直没有扔了它？”

“我为什么……”

宛如飓风降临般，巴基的脑海中猛地掀起了滔天巨浪，一个从来未曾仔细思考过的问题在一瞬间几乎压垮了他——“对啊，为什么我没早点扔了它？”

史提芬终于抬起了头。

在日头缓缓降落的昏暗光线中，巴基震惊地看着史提芬的眼睛——再也不是这几个月以来他所一直拥有的单纯和阳光，此时此刻，那双熟悉的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着他，情绪晦暗不明。

“告诉我，史提芬……”近乎于祈求的，巴基睁大双眼说道，“告诉我，你没想起一些乱七八糟的事情……”

史提芬怜悯般看向眼前的男人。

“就那么希望我继续当你们小傻瓜一般单纯可爱的弟弟吗？史蒂夫这样想准没错，但是巴基，你真的、真的、也是这样想的吗？还是你在逃避一些……你自己从来都不愿意面对的情感？”

“闭嘴吧史提芬！或许你终究还是被07XT3995影响了！”巴基大口呼吸着，他的胸脯上下起伏，无来由的压迫感令他情不自禁又倒退了一步，他冲史提芬大声吼道，“不要再说下去了！今天的事情就当做没发生过！”

史提芬看着巴基已经全然乱无章法的模样，最终笃定地摇了摇头：“问问你的内心吧，巴基·巴恩斯——但不必告诉我，我已经不需要任何答案。”

“不，你什么都不记得，也什么都不明白！”巴基惊慌地、地用力摇了摇头，“你不该记起那些，你不该记得我是谁……”

史提芬忽然笑了。

天边的夕阳太沉，再也没能停留在地平线以上，扑通一下坠了下去。

于是最后一点来自太阳的光亮彻底消失在了史提芬此时此刻的蓝眼睛中。

没有灯光的老宅中满室漆黑，宛若日蚀降临。

“没有人能够真正忘掉挚爱，也没有人能够真正放弃挚爱，相信曾经在天堂树上挂满黄丝带的你能够明白这一点。”史提芬盯着站在门口已经模糊不清的人影，低沉地说道。

“你不希望我想起这一切？但是，已经来不及了啊，巴基……已经来不及了。


End file.
